


Love is a Long Long Road

by Donatello



Category: Axl Rose (Musician), Guns N' Roses, Ian Astbury (Musician), The Cult (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bullying, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Gay Sex, Gen, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Past Drug Addiction, Sexual Violence, Spanking, Threats of Violence, male hookers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 51,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donatello/pseuds/Donatello
Summary: Unhappy, 17-year-old Axl leaves home, the road to stardom is a little different to what the history books would have us believe.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Duff McKagen, Axl Rose/Ian Astbury, Slash/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 43
Kudos: 55





	1. That Fucker

**Author's Note:**

> First few chapters focus on Axl Rose before the other characters are introduced.

Friday evening and Axl was lying face down on the bed, enraged sobbing, fists clenched, he couldn’t take much more of this shit. His body so tense he could feel it trembling, slamming his fist into the mattress out of anger and frustration. He backed up onto his knees, sweeping his long damp red hair out of his face only for it to fall partially back over. Wiping the tears and snot away with the back of his hands he stayed there, his pride burning, waiting for his breathing to slow down back to normal. 

Eventually Axl could feel his body calming, reaching over to the chest of drawers beside his bed he felt around until his hand settled on what he was looking for, a pack of cigarettes, zipper lighter and an opened half bottle of Jack Daniels, one quick swig of the whiskey and he slipped it back into the drawer, damn that felt better. Axl sauntered over to the window opened it and lent out lighting up a smoke.  
Not much to see, it was virtually dark outside, his room was dark too, but he didn’t feel like putting the light on, the shadowy darkness soothing his senses, the cool night air washed over his body as he drew on his cigarette. Axl could hear the sounds of normality emitting from the rooms below, voices too muffled to clearly make out what was being said but one voice unmistakably was his stepfather.

“Fucker” Axl growled 

Flicking the stub out of the window Axl played with the idea of sneaking outside, he could easily fit through the space between the wall and the opened window, he’d done it many times before, then scamper across the lower part of the roof, drop onto the ledge that was above the back door and from there he could slide down enough so he could drop to the ground safely. He daren’t tonight that fucker had been in a particularly violent mood earlier when Axl had come home from high school, he was barely through the front door and he’d been grabbed then punched so hard it sent him hurtling to the floor. He’s got it coming to him thought Axl closing the window. 

Resigned to the fact that he would be spending the night in his room and no dinner most likely Axl undressed to take a shower discarding his clothes into a pile his bare feet padding on the floor as he walked into the bathroom, stepping into the shower the warm suds were comforting on his slim, bordering on skinny but toned nubile body, taking his time enjoying the sensation of the water running through his long flaming hair and over his back, his pale translucent skin a delightful contrast. His eyes closed he let the water run down his face, a pretty boy face, his nose small and a slight upturn on the tip which always gave the impression he was being sassy even when he wasn’t. Fresh bruises had appeared over the older bruising marking his body, Axl soaped up his arms, chest then moved onto his arse, his poor sore arse, that fucker had laid into him with the belt and he hadn’t even done anything to deserve it.

“I’m fucking innocent “ Axl snarled petulantly. 

As he remembered the pain and humiliation of having to lie still on the bed with his buttocks laid bare as that fucker tore into him. It would have gone further too if his Mother hadn’t appeared, how long she had been standing in the doorway he didn’t know, shame burned through him just thinking about it. His stepfather had relented reluctantly.

The parting shot “You brought this on yourself you little fag” pushing Axl’s face down into the mattress. Both parents had left the room.  
No remorse, no comfort from either of them, why didn’t she try to stop him? Why didn’t she try to help me? 

All the feelings brimming to the surface again Axl slumped forward leaning on the tiles sobbing. “Stop being a pussy” he reproached himself. Axl cupped his balls in one hand gently squeezing, it felt nice, with his other hand he started to tug his cock, but it was more an act of self-comforting than gratuitous self-pleasuring, it wasn’t leading to anything, his mind wouldn’t settle, there would be no choking- the- bishop tonight. Despite feeling miserable Axl gave a half goofy grin at this euphemism.

After his shower Axl got into bed his stomach rumbling he was hungry, he tried to keep his mind occupied thinking about music and possible lyrics, this was his one passion, something he felt he was good at, something that one day could help him get away from this situation, away from here, away from him.


	2. Can't Take This

The next morning Saturday, no school “Groan” stuck here with that fucker “Groan” grounded for life “Groan” Axl pushes the covers back and gets out of bed, steps into a pair of jeans, slings on a t-shirt, uses the bathroom and goes downstairs.  
The family are in the kitchen eating breakfast around the table Axl walks over to his stepfather and puts on his best forlorn face.

“Sorry Daddy.” Looks at the floor. 

Stepfather “So you should be.” Placing a hand on Axl’s arm so he looks up at him. “Now be a good boy like I know you can be.” 

Axl does his best not to flinch at his touch and his words, thinking I didn’t do shit, fucker, he complies “Yes Daddy.”

Axl sits at the table and helps himself to a bowl of cereal. His brother and sister both younger have finished breakfast and are allowed to leave the table, they go off to play outside.  
The kitchen is a mess, dishes and trash piled up, everything looks old and run down.  
The Mother doesn’t make eye contact with Axl and makes no effort to speak to him or check he’s ok, she takes a mug of coffee and sits outside on the porch smoking a cigarette. Axl hurt and feeling rejected pushes what’s left of his cereal away from him, his appetite gone, thinking why she doesn’t care what happens to him, she hates him, well maybe hate is the wrong word, more like indifferent. Deep in thought Axl is snapped out of it when his stepfather slams his hand down hard on the table.  
“Oi Dolly Day Dreamer don’t think you can sit there on your arse all day, you’ve got chores to do.” He hands Axl a list of chores “Make sure they’re done properly.” He warns. Axl takes the list inwardly groans, first item on the list: clean kitchen, second item put the trash out. The list is long this is going to take him hours. Fucking great.

Later on, in the afternoon everyone else has gone out, it’s a nice day Axl’s mood lifts he likes having the place to himself, only 2 items left on the list to complete, they can wait. Famished he makes himself a sandwich and takes it upstairs to his bedroom, he sits cross-legged on the floor his back leaning against the side of the bed. Washes the sandwich down with a few swigs of the whiskey from his drawer and lights up a smoke, the window is open and the rays of sun coming through feel good. Flicking the stub out the window Axl pulls the worn looking rug back revealing the wooden floorboards, one of the boards has cracked loose he hitches it out, stashed below he has a couple of rock magazines, a transistor radio, notepad and pencils. Taking these out and carefully placing the broken floorboard and rug back he lies on his stomach his legs kicking against the side of the bed, switching the radio on Queen are playing “Crazy Little Thing Called Love”  
Axl does a little uh-huh-huh half Freddie, half Elvis as the tune bangs out. He flicks through the magazines, he’s already read them cover to cover twice over and leaves them open on the centre spreads and opens his notepad, The pages are full of sketches and lyrics he finds a clear page and begins sketching a copy of one of the centrefolds Gene Simmons from Kiss.  
Axl knew only too well that he wasn’t allowed to play rock music or have rock magazines in the house, one time his stepfather had smashed up the TV in a rage as he didn’t like what he regarded in his mind as satanic and his family was not going to be exposed to it. Fuck that prick thought Axl.  
By the time the rest of the family came home Axl had put his stash away and finished his chores. He was not going to give his stepfather any excuse to go ape-shit tonight and he was pleased his secret stash was tucked away safely. 

After dinner Axl was back in his bedroom brooding, leaning out the window with a smoke, although there had been no confrontations over dinner Axl had been uncomfortable, he could sense his stepfather giving him the side-eye, he was still on his case. Outside the sun was still blazing another couple of hours before it would be dark, Axl wanted to go out he was going stir crazy cooped up in his room, but where would he go? And who with? He didn't really have any close friends, not anymore, not with that fucker downstairs. Any friends he’d had, had started to dwindle away, there was always a scene, some kind of altercation, it was embarrassing and in the end they just stopped coming round. 

Stepfather from downstairs "Bill get your butt down here."  
What now thought Axl frowning, he trudges down the stairs

Downstairs in the front room Axl walks in to see his stepfather and mother are stood together, she is holding a pair of scissors, a comb and a hand towel. In front of them is a chair taken from the kitchen.  
Stepfather gesturing to the chair “sit.”  
Axl alarmed “What? No.”  
  
Mother "It's just a haircut, come on don't make a fuss dear."

Axl starts backing out of the room "No I don't want my hair cutting."

Stepfather "You don't get to choose, get your butt on here, you look like a sissy with that long hair and it don't look good you showing up to church with girly hair."

Axl " Well I won't go to church then." 

Stepfather angrily strides over to Axl 

SLAP!

"Ouch" cries Axl in pain his cheek smarting, rubbing a hand over his cheekbone.

His stepfather grabs Axl and drags him towards the chair, “You are getting a hair cut whether you like it or not.”  
“Get off me” Axl struggling to get out of his grip. Between them they hold Axl down on the chair but he won’t keep still, wriggling and flailing his arms, the chair tips over and Axl crashes to the floor, his mother stands back as his stepfather lunges for Axl but Axl shoves him as hard as can "Fuck you." His stepfather loses his balance and falls against the TV.

BANG!

The TV lands screen face down on the floor, it's broken (Again). Time seems to standstill for a few seconds, Axl gathering his wits gets to his feet and makes a run for it. His stepfather is not far behind him. Axl makes it to the front door but just as he's opening it his stepfather behind him slams it shut again. "Where do you think you're going?" he shouts angrily. Spinning Axl round he pins him to the door and slugs him hard in the gut. "Argh" Axl cries in pain "Get off me." Out sized by his stepfather Axl is trapped, close to tears he tries his best to squirm free “Let me go.” He pleads.  
Rage is in his stepfather’s eyes “I’m going to have to teach you another lesson as the last one hasn’t sunk in.” he roughly drags Axl upstairs to his bedroom.  
Pushing Axl into his bedroom “Strip off.”  
Tears running down his face Axl hesitates, determining if he can get past him or not but his path is blocked by the bigger man, he yields and takes his clothes off.  
“Stand next to the bed, bend over, hands around your ankles.” His stepfather orders.  
Axl weakly obeys and wishes he had closed the window earlier the last thing he needed was for anyone to hear his whimpers.  
His stepfather taking off his belt positions himself behind Axl “This is for your own good.” Raising his belt.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!  
ARGH! ARGH! ARGH!

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!  
ARGH! ARGH! ARGH!

Axl losing his balance between yelps lets go of his ankles and stands up.  
Angrily his stepfather yells “I’m not finished, get back down” He pushes Axl roughly down by the back of his neck. Axl hits the floor and yelps, the loose floorboard pops up. “shit”. Axl looks up at his stepfather panicking.  
“What the hell?” His stepfather says surprised. He pulls the rug back, finding Axl’s stash he angrily stamps on the radio smashing it to pieces. Glaring at Axl he holds up the magazines. “You brought this filth into my house”  
“They are only music magazines.” Axl tries to explain.  
His stepfather furiously tears the magazines into pieces then turns his attention to the notepad.

RIP!

“No, stop” Axl gutted “I had everything in there.” Angry tears running down his cheeks. 

His stepfather further infuriated “You’ve done it this time; you’ve really done it. You won’t sit for a week by the time I’m finished with you.”  
Grabbing Axl he pushes him onto the bed.

Later that night Axl is lying face down on the bed still angry and crying, this was it, he wasn’t going to take this anymore, he was leaving, leaving for good.


	3. The Sweeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axl struggling to survive on the streets, but is he wise to be so trusting?

A week has gone by and Axl has been living rough on the streets, tired and afraid he had spent the night sleeping in a shop doorway, he hadn’t gotten much sleep since he’d ran away and last night it had caught up with him. The first night he hadn’t slept at all, pacing the streets his heart pounding, panic setting in, what had he done? What was he going to do? He’d packed what he could into his backpack, some clothes and after searching in cupboards and drawers, whatever cash and cigarettes he could lay his hands on, it hadn’t been much but it had got him to the city and by day 3 he’d virtually ran out of funds. Guilt over leaving his brother and sister had also been eating him up, he didn’t want to leave them behind knowing they would be the ones to face the wrath of their parents but deep in his heart he knew he couldn’t stay and one day, he thought I will make it up to them, explain to them why I had to leave them behind and hopefully they would understand and forgive him.

Axl his body stiff after sleeping huddled up against the wall, arms wrapped tightly around his knees, gave a little stretch and yawned, he reached round for his backpack, but it had gone. “Huh?” Panicking Axl looked around him and back to the space where his backpack had been as though it would magically reappear. “Shit, fuck.” Clenching his fists, angry with himself for being so stupid, he should have been more careful, he shouldn’t have slept here but he had been so exhausted and felt so lost that he’d given in to despair and closed his eyes trying to push out of his mind all the events that had lead him up to this point.  
Shoving his hands into his pockets to see what he had left “Damn” some lose change and 4 cigarettes, the pack squashed after sleeping against the wall, he lit up a smoke deciding his next move. 

It was daylight now and the city was beginning to wake up, filling up with people, people who all seemed to have a sense of purpose of where they were going, what they were doing, he felt invisible and had to quickly move his feet out the way as one of them nearly stood on him. The door behind him opened, the shopkeeper, a middle-aged man carrying a chalk board scowled at Axl  
“Get away from here scum or I’ll call the cops, have you arrested.” Placing the chalk board on display he waited for Axl to move. Surprised Axl quickly jumped up “sorry” he mumbled and quickly walked away the last thing he needed was having the filth on his case and sending his sorry arse home when they realised, he didn’t belong here and had nowhere to go. 

He walked further down the street and stepped into a café, he’d been in a few times in the last week and the lady behind the counter had been kind to him. Ordering his coffee, he sat down at one of the tables and waited for her to bring it over. That was him completely broke he had to get his shit together and work out how to get some cash.  
The lady smiled at Axl recognising him and brought his coffee over placing it in front of him on the table and a cherry muffin.

Axl confused “I erm, only ordered the coffee.” 

“That’s ok” she said sweetly “Special offer today, free muffin with a coffee for regulars.”

Axl flushed and feeling shy gratefully accepted the muffin. She looked like she was about to ask him something, but another customer had come in and she made her way back to the counter. 

Adding sugar to his coffee he gave the beverage a stir then pressed the hot teaspoon down hard on the back of his hand. “Ouch” it hurt, gritting his teeth he watched as a red swelling formed on his hand, it also felt good.  
Axl finished his coffee and muffin and brought the empty mug back to the counter. Biting his lip and suddenly realising how unkempt he must have looked, and he knew he must have stunk as he hadn’t bathed in a week, he nervously asked the lady if there were any jobs available. She genuinely looked sympathetic and explained there wasn’t. Axl thanked her anyway and left the café dejected.

After spending the afternoon walking the streets Axl came across a soup-kitchen he was starving, hesitating and embarrassed he shuffled his feet plucking up the courage to go in. Hunger won over the shame, so he sauntered over and joined the queue. One of the volunteers, Mark, according to his name badge gave him a welcoming smile and served him a plate of food and a hot drink, Axl took the food over to an empty table, wolfing his food down he was surprised to see the volunteer Mark join him at the table. Axl instinctively put his arm around his food and gave Mark a hard stare.

Mark undeterred beamed back at Axl “Hey, I’m Mark, how are you? Do you mind if I have a chat with you for a while?”

Axl looked Mark up and down, he must have been in his 20s, slim, dark hair, not bad looking, what did he want? “Sure” said Axl trying to sound nonchalant.

Mark “I haven’t seen you in here before, you look hungry I can get you seconds if you like?”

Axl feeling like a greedy pig handed his plate over “Please.”

Mark took the plate and returned with another portion watching Axl shovelling it into his mouth. No table manners, where was he putting it? the guy was skinny. “So, do you have a place to stay?”

Axl still eating, weighing up his options, could he trust this guy? Why was he sticking his nose in his business? 

Mark sensing Axl’s dilemma “It’s ok you don’t have to tell me anything you’re not comfortable with but I wanted to let you know there is a shelter near here, I can give you the address, that’s if you need it?”

Axl feeling a little guilty for judging the guy, smiled “That would be great, thank you.”

Mark jotted the address down on a piece of paper handing it to Axl, “You’re welcome, pop back in anytime I’m here most days, by the way make sure you get to the shelter early it fills up quickly.”

Axl stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket and thanked Mark again for his help. At least he would have a bed to sleep in for the night.

That evening Axl made his way to the address Mark had given him, “Fuck.” The queue was massive, he waited inline. The queue was moving slowly, the volunteers letting 2 or 3 in then turning others away. “No drugs, no alcohol, you know the rules.” One of the volunteers shouted. Axl had been waiting in the queue nearly 30 minutes then the volunteer shouted out again “That’s it folks, sorry full up for tonight.” Loud groans from the queue as it began to disperse. 

Disappointed Axl walked away, so much for a warm bed tonight.

A voice behind him “I can help you”

Axl turned around taken off guard “What?”

A man maybe in his 40s stared at Axl “You were waiting to get into the shelter, I can give you a bed for the night.”

Axl “No” starting to walk away, who was this creep?

The man caught up with Axl “I run a bedsit; you can have one of the empty rooms.” 

Axl vexed “I said no, leave me alone.” Walking away.

“You wouldn’t have to pay” …. “I could give you a job”

Axl stopped in his tracks “Yeah?”

“But if you’re not interested, no worries I just thought you looked like you could do with some luck.”

Tempted but still unsure Axl tried to reason the best course of action, a couple of nights couldn’t be any harm and he would be able to have a wash.

“Look don’t worry, I can see I’ve put you on the spot, take care.” The man turns around walking away.

…..

Axl “Wait, I will take you up on that offer.”

The man smiles as Axl catches up.

Unlocking the front door, the man invites Axl in, “I will show you your room, it’s on the first floor.”

Axl follows him up the stairs “Thanks for letting me stay, can I get a shower?”

“Sure, make yourself at home, here’s your room.” The man unlocks the door and gestures for Axl to go in.

Axl steps in “Where’s the light switch?” His hand feeling for the switch. 

The man shoves Axl into the room and quickly locks the door imprisoning him in the room.

CLICK!

“Huh?” Axl stunned “What the fuck?” his hand finds the light switch and flicks it on. The room is squalid, no furnishings apart from a basic bed-frame and mattress. He turns around to try the door handle but there isn’t one, panicking “Let me out you fucker, let me out.” Banging and kicking at the door.


	4. Signed-Sealed and Delivered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped and groomed Axl does his best to adapt to his current situation but who is this good looking stranger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please refer to the warning notes, this chapter is quite dark.

Axl looked around the room, the window was boarded up, there was just a bed, no blanket. A bucket had been placed in the corner of the room, a bottle of hand sanitizer and some toilet roll stood next to it. He recoiled back in disgust, fighting the urge to throw up. “Fuck.” What kind of a situation had he got himself into here? He turned to face the door again, it was solid with a flap that opened from the outside, like a cell door, he was trapped. Filled with blind panic and fury he flung himself at the door. Shouting at the top of his lungs “Let me out you bastard, fucking let me out” continually pummelling his fists into the door.  
There was no response.  
Spent and his knuckles bleeding Axl sat on the bed. Heart pounding, struggling to breath, what was he going to do? Fear and panic surged through his body. Fired up he charged at the door again his body slamming against it to no avail. Tears running down his cheeks he kicked at the door. It was no use there was no way out. Exhausted and overwhelmed lying on the bed in the foetal position Axl surrendered to his emotions and sobbed uncontrollably.  
The next morning Axl feeling wretched got of the bed and made his way over to the bucket, he needed to take a piss, sliding his pants part way down he relieved himself into the bucket one hand on his cock the other against the wall. His knuckles had stopped bleeding but were in pretty bad shape and his body ached from slamming into the door. Pulling his pants back up he heard movement behind the door.  
Axl spun round to look, the flap opened, the man peered inside, staring at Axl, Axl stiffened and clenched his fists, ready to fight. The man tossed something through the flap that clunked and slid across the floor, Axl looked, it was a bar of soap. Axl looked at the man puzzled.  
“Take your clothes off and pick up the soap.” The man ordered.  
“Huh” horrified Axl gulped “No way.”  
“Do it.” The man barked his face expressionless.  
“No, I won’t.” said Axl digging his heels in. This situation had now gone beyond what his mind could comprehend. If he hadn’t known, he was actually fully awake he would be expecting to wake up just about now to find it was all just a bad dream.  
“Last chance, take your clothes off boy.”  
Defiantly Axl shook his head, overwhelmed and feeling confused at the absurdity of the situation he didn’t know what to do.  
The man closed the flap and there was silence. Axl stood staring at the door his stomach in knots, moments past and nothing happened.  
CLICK!  
The man came into the room holding a length of thick wired kettle flex in his hands, walking towards Axl menacingly, Axl stepped back but there was nowhere to go. The man gripping the plug end of the flex swung it at Axl, striking the back of his legs. “Aargh.” pain seared through his legs; he brought the flex down again “Aargh.” And again “Aargh” Axl fell to his knees, tears escaping, raising a hand in defence “Stop, please stop.” He howled.  
“Get undressed” Ordered the man. Axl obliged pulling his clothes off and dropped them to the floor. Feeling exposed and vulnerable he covered his cock with hands. The man scooped the clothes up and flung them on the bed then walked out the room locking the door behind him.  
Peering through the flap at Axl “Pick up the soap and come closer to the door.” Axl meekly obeyed, the man holding a hose through the flap aimed it at Axl, cold water sprayed over his body. Yelping Axl tried to protect his exposed flesh doubling over with his arms across his body.  
“Scrub” the man instructed. Axl did as he was told, rubbing the soap over his skin and yelping throughout, whatever way he turned he couldn’t escape the jet of the freezing cold water, the man aimed the water at his arse and Axl quickly scrubbed himself with the soap he had never felt so humiliated in his life. Mercifully the onslaught of cold water stopped, the man closed the flap then left. Axl was left dripping with water, trembling and shivering he sat on the bed waiting to dry off.  
A few hours later the man appeared at the flap again, Axl was dressed and sitting on the bed looking forlorn, his face red from crying.  
“If you want food and water you have to work”  
Axl had not been given any food or water since he’d been there, he was hungry and thirsty. All the crying and shouting hadn’t helped, his throat hurt, he was scared, on edge not knowing what would happen next.  
“Work?” he asked.  
“Punter.” The man responded.  
“Punter?” Axl couldn’t grasp what he meant.  
“You have sex with a punter in exchange for food and water.” The man said it like it was the most natural request in the world, like he was discussing the weather or something.  
When the penny dropped, Infuriated Axl screamed “Fuck you, fuck- you arsehole.” He charged at the door. The flap closed before he got there and Axl swung punches at the door releasing all his pent-up frustration.  
From the other side of the door the man mocked Axl “You will do it; you all do in the end.” 

The man didn’t return until the following day. Opening the flap “Are you ready to work?” he asked.  
“Yes” Axl feebly responded, he was sat on the bed feeling broken.  
The door opened and a middle-aged man was let in and the door closed. Axl remained sitting on the bed, his legs not wanting to work, the man approached him, he kissed Axl on the lips, his breath stank, Axl felt repulsed but let the man remove his top, pulling it over his arms. The man ran his hands over Axl’s arms and over his chest breathing heavy. “Undo your pants and turn around.” Trembling Axl followed his orders. The man pulled Axl’s pants down and positioned him on the bed spreading his legs. Axl closed his eyes, he could feel the man’s hands on him, he just wanted this over with. The man dropped his own pants his cock already hard he put on a condom and spat into his hand, Axl cringed when he felt the wet spit on his hole and braced himself as the man plunged into him. Whimpering Axl tried to switch off, is this how sex always is? It only took a few thrusts and the man shot his load. Withdrawing, the man pulled his pants back up and left without a word. Axl let out a pathetic whimper and sobbed.

A week later, Axl was sitting on the bed eating a burger and fries, washing it down with coke. The man had provided him with food and drink as promised once he had complied with his demands and over the course of the week had given him cigarettes and some magazines to read in between punters.  
Unlocking the door, the man walked in, “Strip off.” He ordered. Axl did as he was told and stood there naked. Another man came in, he didn’t look like a typical punter. He was good looking for a start, strong but slim build, long dark hair, bandanna, dressed all in black, sultry; he stared at Axl, checking his body out, encircling him. He grabbed Axl forcibly by his wrists, turning the arms face up, Axl winced, their eyes met.  
“He’s clean.” The man stated.  
“Good, I don’t want no more junkies.” Said the good looking stranger.  
“He’s broken in, he was easy.” The man grinned at Axl.  
Axl confused looked back at the man “What’s going on?  
“I’ll take him.” Looking at Axl “My name is Ian Astbury and you work for me now.”


	5. The Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian takes Axl to the club to meet the other boys.

They’d been in the car for nearly 20 minutes, Ian driving and Axl sat in the passenger seat, very little had been said on the journey. Every now and then Ian would side glance at Axl but mainly concentrated on driving. Axl bewildered, looked out the window, the buildings all new to him, each one seemed to be a bar or a club. What was he doing? Why was he going along with this? He felt powerless. He couldn’t get his head around the last couple of weeks, a lot had happened and now here he was going fuck knows where with someone who had picked him up like he’d just been to the store for a bag of groceries.

The car pulled in and parked outside one of the clubs, ‘The Sanctuary’ emblazoned across the front. Getting out of the car Ian walked around and let Axl out on his side. 

“Come with me.” Placing a hand firmly on Axl’s upper arm they went inside.

Inside the club there was a stage, a dance floor surrounded with table booths, strategically placed dance poles and one side of the room was dominated by the bar. It needed updating really and the place stunk of stale booze. They made their way over to the bar, Ian releasing his hold on Axl’s arm.

Behind the bar a tall blonde guy was busy bottling up 

“Hey boss,” he said then looked at Axl. 

Axl half smiled, checking out the blonde guy with black roots, tall and lean, dressed in black leather pants, black vest and denim jacket. Hot, he thought, feeling shabby in comparison. The blonde looked less impressed with Axl.

Ian handed over a wad of notes to the blonde.

“Duff, this is Axl he will be working with you and the other boys, show him what to do, look after him.”

Duff shoved the wad of notes into his jacket pocket “Will do boss.” 

Ian turning to Axl “Do exactly as he says, I will be back to check on you later.” Axl nodded. 

Walking away, Ian shouted, “Get a shower and for fuck- sake sort the wardrobe out.”

Duff laughed as Axl’s face reddened,

“Don’t worry we will get you kitted out, want a drink?”

“JD and coke, thanks.” A drink was exactly what he needed right now.

Duff pours the drinks, vodka for himself, Jackie D for Axl. 

“There’s a clothes store “Da Vinci’s’ over the road sells leathers and shit, we can go there.”

“A change of clothes would be good” 

Axl smiled taking his drink and trying to look way calmer than he felt. He’d been wearing the same clothes for over two weeks and fully aware they were filthy and covered in stains; he didn’t need reminding of this fact by anyone.

Sometime later, Duff and Axl return from the clothes store, bags in hands. Duff lead the way up the stairs to the living quarters above the club; he’d been chatting the whole time they’d been out, being genuinely friendly, he’d helped Axl choose out some cool new clothes including a pair of purple leather pants, Axl loved them although he was more accustomed to wearing jeans and sweatpants.

“Time for a makeover.”

Duff had stated in the store, dramatically sweeping his arms to showcase the rails of clothes on sale. Duff picking up endless items of clothing, holding them up against Axl, before either putting them back on the rail or slinging them over his arm. Duff was in his element meanwhile Axl felt like orphan Annie, but he had to admit he was enjoying the attention. Duff had then pushed him into one of the changing rooms to try everything on, each time he stepped out Duff would give the thumbs up or thumbs down his eyes gazing over and appreciating Axl’s body. Axl elated grew bolder each time he stepped out from behind the curtain and launched into poses which made them both laugh he hadn’t had this much fun in ages.

Inside the apartment three guys are sat around a coffee table drinking shots and smoking, Duff introduces them.

“Guys this is Axl, Axl this is Izzy, Stevie and Slash.” 

Axl shyly nods his head and says hello. 

Izzy first to respond “Hey there, come join us” Izzy mid length, jet black hair, pale skinned, dressed in a white shirt, black waistcoat and jeans.

Stevie giggling “Is he your new boyfriend Duff?” Stevie, blonde, wavy hair, big smile, wearing bleached denim and a white vest. 

Duff giving the finger “Don’t be a dick.”

Slash a little drunker than the other two pours Duff and Axl each a shot.

“You need to catch up.” Slash long dark, curly hair covering his face, wearing a red t-shirt and black leathers. 

They knock back their drinks and Slash pours everyone another shot. Slash is already setting up the next round of shots, but Duff pulls Axl away.

“Come on we need to talk in private.”

In the bedroom Duff is lying on one of the beds his legs stretched out and hands behind his head 

“Feel better?” He asks

as Axl saunters in from taking a shower wearing just a towel around his waist.

“Fuck yeah.” 

Axl grinned walking over to the other bed in the room tipping the carrier bags of clothes out onto the bed wondering what to put on. Duff looked over at Axl.

“Leave that for now come join me here.” Patting the bed.

Axl sat on the end of the bed facing Duff feeling a little self-conscious in just his towel, his hair still dripping from the shower.

“We need to have that talk.” 

Duff looked serious and Axl suddenly felt jumpy.

“Sh … sure.” 

His voice sounding higher than he’d intended. Fuck he’d had a lot of fun with Duff in the clothes store this afternoon, it had felt good to hang out with potentially a new found friend, someone cool, maybe he’d already worked out what a loser he was and wanted to keep his distance, keep it professional. Duff sat up swinging his long legs over the side of the bed, so he was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Axl. 

“You know your job will mean sleeping with clients, don’t you?” Duff ventured.

Axl looked at the floor “Yeah.”

“Well.” Duff continued “There needs to be a little erm… quality control.” 

“What does that mean? Do I have to….”

Axl didn’t get to finish his sentence as he found his lips locked with Duff’s, Duff’s lips felt soft against his own, Axl stunned but more than happy to oblige kissed him back pressing his lips against Duff’s tasting the alcohol they’d both been drinking, Axl closed his eyes placing his hands on Duff’s chest, Duff pushed the hands back down to the bed.

“No touching.” 

Duff’s hands gripped Axl’s shoulders pulling him closer, a droplet of water from Axl’s hair ran down his chest over his nipple making him shudder, he let out a little moan, Duff was overpowering him, and he was enjoying it. He felt Duff’s hand on his knee, a momentary pause, was this a test? He felt breathless as the hand slowly moved up his thigh, the other hand pushing his legs apart, he felt the towel slip, leaving him exposed, Duff moaned into his mouth gripping Axl’s cock, yes, his hand steadily moving up and down his shaft, his thumb gliding over the wet slit, Axl lent into Duff’s chest little moans escaping he was lost. Duff kissed his hair then sunk to his knees, kneeling before Axl he pulled his vest off and planted his lips around Axl’s cock, licking and sucking, his head bobbing up and down.

“I’m going to cum.” Axl pleaded quivering on the edge.

“Not yet.” Duff said with his mouth full

Pushing Axl onto his back, lifting his legs up and pulling his arse cheeks apart he licked his hole, his tongue teasing around the entrance before plunging in. Axl wanted to explode.

“Please.” He begged.

“Please what?” Duff teased

His finger now circling around Axl’s hole. Axl ready for release and all dignity abandoned.

“Fuck me Duff, fuck me.” 

Duff stood up dropping his pants, releasing his fully erect cock, enjoying seeing the lust in Axl’s eyes he slid a condom on. 

“Oh, I’m going to fuck you, you sweet little sugar talker.” He said softly.

Duff pressed the tip of his cock against Axl’s hole and let it slide part way in. Axl groaned in pleasure, Duffs hips moved slowly his cock sliding in deeper each time, it was his turn to groan, his hips moving faster. Axl jerking his own cock, cries out, his back arched and his body spasmed involuntary as he climaxed, his jizz spurting in blissful bursts over his stomach. Duff shuddered as he reached the point of no return, throbbing he explodes arching his neck back. 

Catching their breath, they snuggle together, Duff feeling Axl’s body trembling, tightens his arms around him, gently stroking his back. Axl lets out a soft whimper burying his head into Duff’s shoulder.

“Hush, you’ll be alright now baby.” Duff comforted.

Axl overwhelmed, trying to process his feelings, a million thoughts going through his head, Duff on the other hand seemed totally fine.


	6. No Pain No Gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get dressed up for their shift in the club but Stevie needs a helping hand.

“Wake up sleepy head, we gotta get you ready for your first shift.” Said Duff nudging Axl’s shoulder. 

Axl gave out a little moan still half asleep, curled up in the bed, Duff nudged him again. 

“Come on wake up.” 

Axl opened his eyes to see Duff leaning over him, his face above his, he looked amazing, his hair perfectly teased, his face made up. Axl sat up pushing the covers back forgetting he was naked.

“Oh.” Feeling embarrassed.

“Put these on.” Duff ordered tossing the purple leather pants towards Axl, they landed on the bed next to him, Axl grateful for something to cover his modesty pulled them on hitching them over his hips, they were snug and clung to all the right places. 

“You can see EVERYTHING.” Said Axl dismayed, trying to pull the material away from his junk.

“That’s the idea.” Chuckled Duff and gave Axl a wink.

Axl blushed, this was going to take some getting used to.

Duff seemed so poised in his tight black leather pants, his long legs and muscular chest, well he did look shit hot so who could blame him.

Grabbing Axl by the hand “We need to do something about your hair, come on.” Leading Axl into the lounge area. 

Slash and Izzy were in there fighting over the mirror, Slash was kneeling in front of the coffee table wearing tight red leather pants. applying black eyeliner.

“Quit pushing me Izzy, you’ll get your turn.”

Izzy who was knelt beside him impatiently took a swig from his can of beer then gave Slash a dig in the back with his elbow.

“You’ve been hogging the mirror for ages; you ain’t gonna look any prettier you big stud, besides it’s your arse their interested in not your face.”

“Fuck off, you’ve made me smudge my eyeliner, prick.”

Duff rolled his eyes, “Can’t one of you use the bathroom mirror?”

“Nope, Stevie is in there having a shower, the mirror will be all steamed up.” Answered Izzy finally gaining control of the mirror from Slash.

Duff sat down on the couch helping himself to one of the cans of beer on the table, offering one to Axl and lit up two smokes. Taking the beer and cigarette Axl joined him on the couch, he couldn’t take his eyes away from Slash who was now strutting around the room in those tight red leathers and his long mane of perfectly coiffed curls bouncing over his bare shoulders.

“You can work on Axl’s hair and make-up.” Duff instructed Slash.

“Sure, come to Daddy darling.” Slash beckoned, who was now sat in one of the armchairs with his legs spread and patting the front of the cushion between his opened legs.

“There’s an offer you do get every day.” Smirked Izzy applying some eye shadow.

Axl sat on the floor between Slash’s legs feeling uncomfortable but desperate to fit in.

“What did you have in mind?” Asked Slash running his fingers through Axl’s long auburn locks.

“I’m not sure.” Axl answered feeling awkward.

“Sleazy, he can only do sleazy.” Piped up Izzy.

“Sleazy it is then.” Axl grinned.

Slash got to work backcombing Axl’s hair.

Izzy finished his make-up “What do you think ladies?”

He stood up and gave them a twirl showcasing his finished look, wearing tight silver leathers over his slim frame his arms and chest covered in body glitter.

“Looking totally fucking shaggable.” Said Duff leering at the sight of Izzy “Put some of that body glitter on me.”

“Ok, on your feet.”

Duff stood up, Izzy shaking the can proceeded to spray Duff with the body glitter.

Slash had finished backcombing Axl’s hair and was now applying his make-up. Duff was watching from where he stood but looked away when he realised Axl had noticed his stare.

Stevie barged into the room flustered, wearing just a towel.

“I need your help guys.” He was holding a waxing kit “I need a sack n crack.”

“I’m not doing it.” Duff said categorically.

“I did it last time.” Izzy said hopefully.

Slash looked resigned “Really?”

“Please.” Whined Stevie “I can’t do it myself.”

“Oh, my fucking God.” Slash growled, pushing past Axl “Go into the bedroom we’ll do it in there and you guys can help.”

They all piled into the bedroom, Stevie removed his towel and lay on the bed naked, they all gathered round.

“Hold my hand dude.” Stevie held his hand out to Axl who knelt beside him taking his hand looking concerned.

Slash knelt on the bed in front of Stevie and pushed his knees apart.

“Are you sure about this Stevie?” Asked Izzy who also looked anxious for his friend. “Last time you ended up lying on the bed naked passed out on Tramadol and an ice pack between your legs.”

“It shouldn’t be as bad this time.” Stevie said with a glimmer of hope in his voice.

“No pain no gain.” Duff quipped necking back a swig from the bottle of vodka he’d brought in with him then offered it towards Stevie when he noticed the other guys harsh stares.  
Slash grabbed the bottle and held it to Stevie’s lips so he could take a few swigs then passed it back to Duff.

“Izzy hold his dick out the way.” Slash ordered.

“Can’t I hold a leg or something?” Izzy said squeamishly.

“Just fucking do it.” Slash Snapped. 

Izzy obliged, kneeling next to Axl he held Stevie’s dick against his stomach. Slash applied the waxing strips over his exposed balls.

“Be gentle with me Slashy.” Stevie pleaded.

With one quick tug Slash pulled the first strip.

“Argh” Stevie let out an almighty scream crushing Axl’s hand and clenching the bedding with his free hand.

There was a collective in-take of breath from the others. Slash proudly held up the strip showing the mound of pubic hair stuck to it then quickly pulled the second strip away from Stevie’s skin.

“Aargh, argh.” Screamed poor Stevie.

Another collective in-take of breath from the guys.

Slash pressed the strip back down against Stevie’s skin in a ripple of short quick movements picking up any stray straggles of hair. Stevie’s body flinched each time.

“You bastard, you’re enjoying this aren’t you?” he wailed.

Slash smirked, inspecting his handy work, he lifted up Stevie’s ball sack inspecting it then slapped another strip to the underside of his sack and a strip either side of his groin, his fingers rubbing over the strips. With a mischievous look on his face he tore the three strips swiftly and consecutively.

Stevie let out a string of blood curdling screams and curses, tears rolling down his cheeks.The four guys guffawed at Stevie’s predicament; concern had shifted to humour at his expense.

“Looks like a raw chicken.” Observed Duff holding a hand across his mouth in an attempt not to roar with laughter, he couldn’t hold it in and had to turn away.

“Bastards, you’re all bastards.” Stevie whimpered.

Slash knocked Izzy’s hand out of the way and applied another strip to the pubic hair above his dick.

“No, no more. I can’t take it” Wailed Stevie.

“Get him something to bite down on.” Izzy suggested.

Duff disappeared and came back with a wooden spatula “It’s all I could find.” He said shrugging his shoulders and passed it to Axl.

“Sorry man.” Axl said trying to sound sympathetic offering the spatula to Stevie.

Stevie bit down on the spatula taking deep breaths and looked at Slash to signal he could continue. Slash tore the strip away in one fluid movement. Stevie bit down hard on the spatula muffling his scream.

“Turn over.” Slash said tapping Stevie’s leg.

Stevie rolled over onto all fours, his arse in the air, still biting down on the spatula. Slash applied a strip down the crack of his arse, running his fingers along the length.

“This one is going to hurt.” He warned but didn’t sound fazed.

Slash tugged the strip off, Stevie howled, Slash dabbed the strip a few more times over Stevie’s crack making sure it was smooth. Stevie flinching and yelping.

“All done Stevie boy, unless you want me to do your arse cheeks as well?”

Stevie shook his head exhausted with the pain. Slash gently massaged lotion over his tender red skin. Stevie moaned in pleasure.

“Can I have a happy ending?” he joked.


	7. Hot Sticky Scenes You Know What I Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the other boys it's just another night working in the club but for Axl it's his first time and he ends up getting more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super quiet on here at the moment, hope everyone is okay and keeping safe. 
> 
> Struggled to get this chapter done as I've had a constant migraine this week, think it's to do with self isolating and not getting outside enough due to the lock down.

The boys had finished primping and preening.

“Come on or we’ll be late.” Said Duff extinguishing his cigarette into the ashtray and having a final look at his hair in the mirror.

“Wait.” Said Stevie who was now squeezed into a pair of tight white leather pants. “I wanna take a picture.”

“Fuck sake, be quick.” Said Duff rolling his eyes.

They all bunched together posing as Stevie held a Polaroid camera at arm’s length, he pushed the button and the photo popped out. Stevie wafted the photo in his hand waiting for it to develop. The image of the five of them gradually emerged.

“Hey, we look good together.” Stevie said smiling at the photo.

Slash grabbed the photo “Yeah I look fucking hot.” He smirked. “You guys on the other hand ….”

Duff grabbed the photo out of Slash’s hand and tossed it onto the coffee table. “Fucking move.” Giving Slash a shove.

“Jeez, ok I’m ready to go.” Slash pouted, rubbing his shoulder where Duff had shoved him.

“Show time.” Izzy quipped putting his arm around Slash as they made their way down the stairs to the club. Stevie followed behind them “Wait for me guys.”

Axl biting his lip, looked up at Duff, “I feel sick, I don’t know if I can do this.” It was true, his stomach was churning, he was forcing himself to swallow the excess saliva his mouth was producing.

“Stick with me, follow my lead, you’ll be fine.” Duff assured him “I’ll look after you.”

In the club the boys are lined up next to the bar, the club is starting to fill up and rock music is playing loudly.  
Ian dressed all in black, tight jeans, no shirt, suede fringed jacket, a skull and crossbones cowboy hat and a metal cross pendant crosses the room towards them, he’s stopped more than once by regulars who want to shake his hand and converse. A few minutes later Ian is stood in front of the boys and checks them over.

“Very nice, good work boys.” He praises.

Standing in front of Axl “Work with Duff tonight, no wandering off by yourself, got that?”

“Yes boss.”

“Right, get out there, make yourselves available, no slacking.” Ian walks off leaving them to it.

Slash makes his way over towards one of the booths and climbs onto the nearest dance pole, twirling seductively around the pole arching his back, his soft long curls billowed over his shoulders. He is met with wolf- whistles and cheers of appreciation from the onlookers in the booth.

“Fucking glorious ain’t he.” Said Izzy mesmerised.

Stevie nodded his head in agreement, then spotting a client “One of my regulars.” He said. “See you later guys.” Grinning he heads off towards him.

Another client is eyeing up Izzy, “This one’s mine.” Izzy sauntered over to the man draping himself over him.

Slash has left the dance pole, his arm wrapped around one of the onlookers, heading off to one of the private rooms at the back of the stage, he turns his head around looking directly at Duff and Axl and mimics giving a blow-job his tongue pushing against the inside of his cheek and pumping his fist.

Duff laughs then gives Axl a pep talk “Make sure you always, ALWAYS.” He repeated.” Wear a condom, if they say they want to do it without a condom say yes but when you get them in the room tell them you will only do it with a condom. They will be that desperate they’ll agree to it anyway. “

“Ok I will.” Axl agreed sounding unsure about the advice.

Duff continued “Always take the cash up front, try and get them to spend as much as possible and buy drinks as well. Flirt with them, even if they are shit- ugly which most of them will be, let them think you want them.”

“Yeah, yeah I get it.” Axl snapped he was feeling sick and nervous as hell.

Duff made eye contact with a guy sitting on his own in one of the booths “He’ll do, remember what I said and follow my lead.” He walked towards the man dragging Axl by the wrist with him.

They joined the man in the booth, Duff and Axl sit either side of him. “Enjoying your evening?” Duff asked smiling, placing his hand over the man’s hand. The man’s fingers intertwined with Duff’s. “It’s beginning to look up.” He said.  
“It can get a whole lot better.” Duff grinned leaning into the man brushing his leg against him and stared at Axl, Axl taking his cue put his arm over the man’s shoulder, crossing his legs his foot rode up against the man’s shinbone. The man releasing Duff’s hand placed both his hands either side stroking their knees, letting his hands wander.

“Thirsty work.” Duff said coyly.  
The man signalled for drinks to be brought over to the table. “So, you gonna put a show on for me?” he drawled. “We can do whatever you want.” Duff teased, kissing the man full on the lips then leant over placing his hand at the nape of Axl’s neck drawing him closer until the tips of their lips touched, gently sucking on Axl’s lip. 

“Oh yeah I like that.” Said the man. Duff’s mouth travelled down to Axl’s throat trailing his lips along his neck and gently sucking. Axl closed his eyes moaning.

The drinks were brought to the table, the man handed his card over to pay. Duff sipped his drink taking a single ice cube he held it between his teeth pulling Axl onto his lap, his hands caressed Axl’s chest, taking the ice cube from his mouth he rubbed it over one of Axl’s nipples. Axl groaned his head falling back, his long red hair fluttering over both their shoulders. The cold hard ice against his skin felt exquisite he could feel his cock growing and pressing against its leather confinement. For a moment he almost forgot where he was, or didn’t care, what was it about Duff that just made him melt, throw all caution to the wind, revel in his abandon. There was no sense in pretending or denying; he’d fallen for Duff even though he kinda knew he was just his plaything, something he could use to make a quick buck. Too late he’d already bought the ticket and taken a front row seat and could only sit back and view what could only end up being a humiliating chain reaction of pain and rejection of his own making. Damn you Duff.  
They finished their drinks; Duff agreed the price with the man, and they made their way to one of the private rooms. 

Inside the private room the man takes a seat undoing his pants. “Touch each other.” He requested as his own hand slid into his opened pants.  
Standing in front of the man and facing each other, Duff placed one hand on Axl’s shoulder the other rubbed between his legs over his pants. Axl moaning slid his hand down the back of Duff’s pants groping his arse. Duff made encouraging noises, lowering his head to suck on Axl’s nipple, undoing Axl’s pants he pulled them down past his knees. Axl gasped, his erection exposed and bouncing free. Placing Axl’s hands on his own hips Duff gestured for him to do the same to him. Axl slid Duff’s pants down dropping to his knees, Duff’s hard cock bobbing in front of his face he licked the tip then put it in his mouth, groaning Duff grabbed Axl’s hair guiding his cock in and out of his mouth.

The man leering at them beckoned for them to turn the attention on him. “Put those sweet lips around my cock.” Duff and Axl knelt in between the man’s legs taking turns sucking on his cock, teasing him, running their tongues along the length of his hard on, flicking their tongues over his slit. The man roughly grabbed the back of Axl’s head, grunting he shot his load in Axl’s face. Stunned Axl tried to pull away as the warm sticky liquid coated his face. The man only letting him go once he’d finished.

“Thanks lads.” He said doing up his pants and made his way out of the room.

Duff burst out laughing as Axl knelt there looking appalled, the man’s jizz dripping from his face.

“What’s up? Never had a face shot before?” He smirked.

“No, I fucking haven’t.” Axl growled, glaring angrily and wiping his face with his hand. “It’s not funny.”

Duff took Axl to the nearest bathroom to clean himself up.

“You’re gonna have to learn to move out the way quicker than that if you don’t want a facial.” Duff advised watching Axl wash his face at the sink.

Axl responded with a grunt, “He’s even got some in my hair.” He said aghast.

Duff suppressing a laugh “You look fine, come on we can go for a smoke break.”


	8. Bad Day, Good Day, Bad Day

Gasping for air Axl could not move, his body a dead weight, it was dark, or his eyes were closed, he couldn’t tell, unable to see, he tried to speak opening his mouth, but no sound came out. strong hands were holding him down, pinning his arms behind his back. Unable to breathe he felt like he was drowning, he tried to move his head to the side, but he couldn’t move at all, his body rigidly locked in place, pressure was building in his chest from a lack of oxygen, he was sinking, it felt like time simply did not exist and his entire body was filled with dread. His head hurt, he could not think straight, all his senses tingling telling him he was in danger. He struggled to free his arms, but they would not move, where was he? What was happening to him? Why was it so dark? He felt hot foul breathe over his neck he wanted to scream. A whisper next to his ear “Wake up.” 

Jolting awake Axl opened his eyes he blinked, it was daylight, a beam of swirling dust particles was shining over the bed through a gap in the curtains and Duff was sat in front of him on the bed looking concerned. Axl’s chest heaved rapidly as he gasped for breath his brain slowly registering where he was and that he had only been dreaming. He levered himself up and leant his back against the headboard, closing his eyes, concentrating on his breathing.

“Hey are you ok? Bad dream?” Duff asked stroking his hand against Axl’s shoulder in a comforting manner. “I couldn’t get you to wake up.”

“I’m ok” Axl lied, he felt anything but, although the worried look on Duff’s face was touching, he didn’t want to go into it with him and smiled trying to reassure him he was in fact ok. “Ouch.” He held his hand to his forehead “Just a headache.” He heard himself say.

Slash, Izzy and Stevie were flat out in the other bed, one of them lightly snoring, they were entangled together and looked like a litter of puppies snuggled up against each other. One of Izzy’s legs was hanging out of the bed, Stevie was lying face down atop of both Slash and Izzy his head on Izzy’s stomach and an arm wrapped over Slash’s hip. The cover had been kicked down to the bottom of the bed. They were peaceful and naked.

“You need a coffee and some fresh air.” Duff suggested. Standing up he went over to the other bed and gently pulled the bed cover over the three sleeping pups and tiptoed out of the room.  
Axl getting out of bed slung on a pair of jeans following Duff out of the bedroom carefully stepping in between the discarded empty pizza boxes and empty beer cans that littered the floor.

Outside Axl and Duff were sitting on the roof of the club, sitting on cushions around a makeshift table made from empty crates they were sipping their coffees and enjoying a smoke. Axl felt a little better sitting out in the sunshine and feeling the air on his skin. It was soothing up here where he could watch the traffic down below go by, he tried to push the bad dream out of his mind. Closing his eyes and massaging his temples he breathed in deeply damn his head still hurt.

Duff looked over at Axl frowning “Still got a headache?”

Axl nodded his head, Duff knelt in front of him “Let me have a go, see if I can shift it for you.”

Duff placed his hands either side of Axl’s head his thumbs resting on his cheekbones and his fingertips on his temples gently applying pressure and making circular movements. Axl gave a little moan. 

“You’re way too tense man.” Duff pointed out. “Relax, breathe in deep for me.” 

Axl closed his eyes following Duff’s instructions, breathing in deep his chest rising. 

“Hold it, now slowly exhale.” Duff watched the red head start to relax as he exhaled. “Now let’s do it again.” He said watching Axl breathe in and slowly breathe out his body trembling and his face serious with concentration. 

“I’m going to ask you a few questions.” Duff stated, “Where does it hurt?” 

“On my right side above my eye.” Axl answered. 

“What does it feel like?” he asked continuing to make circular movements with his fingers. 

“Fucking sore.” Axl answered. 

“No, think about it, what does it feel like?” Duff asked again. 

Axl thought about it as Duff’s fingers soothed his temples, “It’s like somebody is crushing my brain from the inside.” He answered honestly. 

“Ok, now tell me what it looks like?” 

Axl thought again “Like a black mass surrounded by orange and gold rays flowing from it.” 

Duff repeated the questions two more times and continued massaging Axl’s temples. “There you go, your headache should be gone.” He said looking pleased with himself. 

To Axl’s relief and surprise his headache had completely gone. “Wow, where did you learn to do that?” He said amazed. 

Duff chuckled “I’m not just a pretty face.”

“No, you’re not, thank you for making me feel better Dr Duff.” Axl grinned his hand cupping Duff’s face he kissed him square on the lips, Duff kissed him back 

“I wanna fuck you up here on the roof.” he said staring into Axl’s eyes, his hands resting on the waist band of his jeans.

Axl sucked his breath in, his cock twitching at Duff’s words, “No we’ll be seen.” He managed to say.

“Not up here we won’t.” Duff insisted nuzzling into Axl’s neck “Come on.”

Axl looked around, although he could see down on the street, he judged that they most likely wouldn’t be seen on the roof. 

“You just want to fuck outside in broad daylight.” He teased. 

“No, I want to fuck YOU outside in broad daylight.” Duff corrected, his cock bulging in his pants, his eyes full of lust waiting for permission. 

Axl unhooked the button on his jeans grinning. Duff flipped Axl onto his stomach, so he was resting on the cushions and shimmied his jeans down. Axl slightly raising his hips to help. Duff took in the sight of Axl’s teeny tiny cheeks laid bare and couldn’t resist giving them a few playful swats feeling the firm cheeks bounce against his hand. 

“Hey, I didn’t agree to a spanking.” Axl smirked turning his head round to look at Duff. 

Duff chuckled “They sure looked like they needed a spanking.” Duff stated landing another swat. 

“Hey.” Axl responded rubbing his arse. 

Duff moved Axl’s hand to the side and gave him a few more swats with more force this time. Axl yelped. 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that.” Duff asked fondling Axl’s arse. 

Axl’s face flushed, he hated being spanked in normal circumstances, it was painful and embarrassing but what Duff had just done felt different, felt nice, feeling confused he didn’t know what to say. He was aroused and could feel his cock dripping, but he wasn’t going to admit it and just gave a non-committal grunt. Duff yanked his own pants down and slid a condom on his throbbing cock. Leaning over Axl he kissed his way down his back feeling the red head’s body succumb to his touch.

Back in the apartment Axl and Duff could hear shouting coming from the bedroom, they walked in to find Ian stood over the bed, Slash rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Stevie his head down looking at the floor and Izzy hopping in a circle on one leg pulling his jeans on.

Ian ranting “Clean this place up it’s a fucking disgrace, what have I told you about keeping it tidy?”

“Ok, ok we’ll sort it.” Stevie responded grabbing a t-shirt of the floor and pulling it over his head.”

“Grrr, don’t ok me.” Ian growled picking up a dirty mug and slinging it across the room, Duff and Axl had to duck out the way.

“Where have you two pussies been?” he glared, turning his attention to them.

“Just getting some air boss.” Duff said thinking how the hell he was going to defuse the situation.

Slash not thinking let out a nervous giggle. Ian swung round lunging at slash he pushed him down on the bed holding a pillow over his face punching into the pillow. 

“You fucking little shit.” 

Slash yelped struggling against the pillow. The four boys pulled Ian away from Slash. 

“Boss calm down.” Duff pleaded. 

Ian shook them off. “Duff I want you downstairs in the club right now, the rest of you fucking sort this place out and keep out of my way.” He pushed past them, and Duff followed him out of the apartment.

“My nose, fuck…” Slash sat on the edge of the bed holding his nose. “Think he broke my nose.” He wailed.

Izzy knelt down in front of him. “let me see.” Moving slash’s hands out of the way. 

Stevie and Axl sat on the bed next to Slash putting their arms over his shoulders trying to comfort him.

“It’s not broken.” Izzy confirmed “But it will probably be sore for a few days.” Patting Slash’s knee to console him. “Why did you have to laugh?” he asked.

“I didn’t mean to.” Slash gulped “It just came out.”

“I’ll get you some ice for your nose.” Izzy said standing up.

“What happened? What set him off?” Axl asked.

Stevie shrugged “’Every now and then he likes to throw his weight around, show he’s the boss.”

Izzy handed some ice wrapped in a cloth to Slash, “Sit here and we’ll do the tidying.”


	9. S. W. A. L. K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duff's back story part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains homophobic bullying just in case you don't want to read it, skip this chapter.

Downstairs in the club, Duff was busy carrying up crates from the cellar, stacking them in a pile behind the bar ready to restock before the club opened. Ian was sat in one of the booths going through the books and completing paperwork. 

Duff sighing, deliberately let the crate hit the floor, the glass bottles clinking and rattling, he was causing as much noise as possible, giving Ian the stink-eye and thinking “Twat.”

Ian looked up from his paperwork and stared across the room at Duff being heavy handed with the stock. Duff disappeared back down the cellar again, moments later re-emerging and letting the crate drop with a thud.

“Pack that in.” Ian warned him gruffly.

Duff ignored him, continuing back down to the cellar “Twat.” He mumbled under his breath.

In the cellar Duff lashed out kicking at the crates with his foot, sending the crated bottles into a rattling frenzy of clinking glass. He was pissed off with his situation but at a loss of what he could do about it. He grabbed a bottle of vodka from one of the boxes, he needed a drink, tilting his head back he took several glugs.  
Placing the opened bottle on one of the shelves he hadn’t noticed Ian was now in the cellar and walking up behind him. In one swift movement Ian pinned Duff’s arm up against his back and grabbed a handful of blonde hair, dragging and slamming him into the wall.

“Argh, get off me.” Duff cried taken by surprise. 

“Are you deliberately trying to wind me up today?” Ian snarled twisting Duff’s arm tighter. 

Although Duff was tall, he was no match for Ian, Ian being a heavier build and far stronger had him trapped against the wall.

“Argh, you’re hurting me.” Duff gasped, immense pain searing up his shoulder. “Boss please.”

“Don’t fucking test me, keep pushing and you and your little pussy friends will regret it.” Ian threatened. 

“I won’t, I…. I’m sorry boss.” He stuttered through the pain.

“I’m not in the mood for any of your shit today, do you understand?”

“Yes boss, please …. let me go.” Duff could only think about the pain exploding in his shoulder and unable to move to relieve it.

Ian still having a tight hold of Duff’s hair pulled his head back, “Behave.” He warned then releasing his hold on him, walked off. 

Duff visibly shaken and close to tears bit down on his bottom lip, biting back the tears, rubbing his shoulder “Don’t cry, don’t fucking cry.” He repeated in his head.

\--------------------

2 years earlier.

Duff was sitting outside the Principal’s office nervously biting his nails, he was really in the shit this time. He tried not to think about the trouble he was in and what his father was going to say when he showed up. His lip was cut and his nose was still bleeding. How had he managed to fuck up every single thing in his life that mattered. Slumping forward resting his elbows on his knees and his hands under his chin he fought back the tears welling up in his eyes.

Duff had been sitting at his desk in English class, he was supposed to be reading an excerpt from Ernest Hemingway’s ‘The Old Man and the Sea.’ Then answer the questions, it was meant to be practise for the up coming exam later in the year.  
He couldn’t be bothered; the teacher had only stayed with them for the first 10 minutes of the period then left them to it, after only a minute or two the class had erupted into chaotic chatter, the students seeking out their friends and sitting in their own little cliques. The room was buzzing, Duff couldn’t make out a word in the constant drum.

Two of Duff’s friends joined him, they were chatting away about their plans for the weekend, but Duff wasn’t listening, he just nodded and added the occasional “Yeah.” When he thought it was necessary.

He was too busy staring at Jake, beautiful sweet innocent Jake. Rolling his pen between his fingers and pouting his lips Duff continued to stare. Jake had stunning blue eyes, short spiky blonde hair and a smile that took Duff’s breathe away. It was the eyes and the smile that had drawn him to him.

Only now Jake had dark circles under those eyes, his face blotchy and his hair no longer in spikes but little twists where he’d been twirling it nervously hour after hour between his fingers. He looked dreadful thought Duff, and it was all his fault. 

The three girls sitting behind Jake were relentlessly goading him, pulling at his t-shirt. Jabbing him in the back. Tossing screwed up balls of paper at him and sniggering. Girls were the worst. Jake was doing his best to ignore them but clearly distraught. Duff wanted to jump out of his seat, march over there, no fucks given and rescue him, but he couldn’t do it something inside of him was stopping him and all he could do was look on dismayed.

Jake’s sad eyes filled with the look of betrayal stared right back at him. Duff silently mouthed the word “Sorry’” It was the least he could do yet all he could do without the whole class finding out his secret, their secret. 

It had all started with a casual flirt, some friendly banter, Jake sweet enough to laugh at his goofy attempts at being funny. Duff, deeply attracted to those wide blue eyes wanted to get closer, he’d gone out of his way to make friends with him, get to know him better. They’d shared a kiss and a fumble it was innocent really. Nobody saw them, and nobody knew, they’d found themselves alone in the changing room after gym class. Jake standing in front of him wearing just a pair of shorts smiling at him, Duff feeling bold leant down to kiss him his hand wandered down the back of his shorts. Jake had groaned his body pushing forward rubbing against him, they’d both been hard, it had felt exhilarating grinding against each other.

After their encounter they’d hung out a few times, bunking class. Duff was careful to make sure It was just the two of them so his other friends would not find out. This was new territory for both of them, Duff shy and inexperienced felt unable to express his feelings face to face, deciding to put it in writing instead. Big mistake, he cringed thinking about it now, why had he been so stupid? Scribbling his declaration of love onto a piece of paper, folding it up he’d pushed it through the thin gap of Jake’s locker door.

When Jake opened his locker the love note had swished to the floor unnoticed, Duff watching from across the hallway, had imagined Jake reading the note, his face turning to mush with a big sloppy grin confirming he felt the same way too. He wasn’t prepared for what happened next, Callum a boy from their year was stood at his locker which was next to Jake’s locker he was reaching in to pull out a textbook he needed and spotted the folded up paper landing on the floor. Before Duff could react, Callum had swooped down swiping up the folded note and was unfolding it to read. 

“Oh my God look at this everyone.” Callum shouted holding out the piece of paper for all to see a massive grin on his face. Then proceeded to read aloud Duff’s innermost thoughts.

“Jake, I want to tell you how much I like you and I want to be your boyfriend; I can’t stop thinking about you and the kiss we shared.” Callum’s eyes were widening in delight as he continued to read down the page.

Jake swung round in horror to face him his cheeks flushed with embarrassment “Gimme me that.” He said trying to grab the paper from him. 

Callum stuck his arm out against Jake’s chest keeping the offending piece of paper out of his reach. “I think I love you.” He continued.

The other students had gathered around them, watching on with glee. They were sniggering and all eyes were on poor Jake. Jake thoroughly humiliated attempted again to snatch the paper from Callum but Callum just held it further away, lifting it up he read aloud “Please tell me you feel the same love D kiss, kiss, kiss.” 

Duff wanted to die on the spot, he felt terrible but at the same time thinking thank Christ I only signed it with a D. 

Callum playing to his audience and enjoying inflicting misery on Jake pushed him against the lockers “You’re gay, you’re a fucking fag.” He sneered “Who’s D? Tell us who’s D?”  
The other students joined in chanting “Tell us, tell us.”

Duff knew he should have stepped in but at the time felt wholly incapable of movement. He knew the moment he came forward the identity of D would be confirmed.

Jake managed to shove Callum aside and push past him, barging through the group of students he fled. 

A while later Duff had found Jake in tears in the bathroom, he’d locked himself in one of the stalls.

“I’m so sorry Jake, please come out and speak to me.” Duff had begged standing against the door.

“You set me up.” Jake said accusingly.

“No, no I didn’t, I’m sorry, I meant every word I wrote down, I…I love you.”

Jake unlocked the door, stepping out he looked up at Duff his face contorted “Well I fucking hate you, stay away from me.” 

Duff was left speechless as Jake swept past him, he only had himself to blame, not only had he been incredibly naive he had been a coward, he didn’t deserve Jake. 

The three girls sitting behind Jake were still sniggering, one of them tossed a tampon at him, it went over his shoulder and landed on his desk, they laughed loudly. 

Jake had been tormented every day for the last week and a half since the love note incident had happened. He picked up the tampon turning around he flung it back at them “Fuck off.” He yelled.

One of the boys Adam, sitting at a nearby desk got involved, he stood up and walked over to Jake’s desk. “Hey, you can’t throw a tampon at a girl arsehole.” 

“Mind your own business.” Jake responded.

“Apologise gay boy.” Adam insisted.

“Screw you.” Jake got out of his seat to leave; he’d had enough. Adam pushed him back in his seat. “I said apologise shithead.”

The three girls were smirking at Jake, there was no way he was going to apologise to them. Adam patted him on the cheek “Just say you’re sorry then you can suck my dick. You’d like that wouldn’t you?” He sneered.

Duff couldn’t hear what was being said but he had seen Adam tapping Jake on the cheek he couldn’t sit back any longer, without thinking of the consequences he stormed over, throwing a punch at Adam, they wrestled to the floor exchanging blows.  
The students chanting “Fight, fight, fight.” Formed a circle around them as they brawled on the floor. It was at this moment the teacher returned and separated them. It was the reason Duff was now sat outside the Principal’s office suspended and waiting for his Father to collect him. He was in deep shit and now everyone knew he was D.


	10. Get In The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jello wrestling night in the club, Slash hates losing.

In the apartment Izzy, Stevie and Axl are tidying up. Izzy walked around filling a trash bag with empty cans and bottles. 

“Think that’s all the rubbish collected.” He said emptying an ashtray into the trash bag. “Looks way better anyway.” Izzy ties the corners of the trash bag into a knot. “I’ll drop it outside and pick us up some more beers from the bar.”

Axl was collecting all the dirty mugs and plates and piling them up beside the sink.

Stevie was half-heartedly picking up all the discarded items of clothes. “I’ll put these in the bedroom for now.” he announced, his arms filled with a bundle of clothes up to his chin carrying them to the bedroom.

Axl now busy washing the dishes at the sink a look of disgust on his face. “Urgh these are minging, how long have they been lying around for?”

“Just leave them to soak dude.” Stevie suggested coming back from the bedroom, he walked over to the coffee table picking up the group photo he’d taken the previous night pinning it onto one of the walls that was already covered in photos of them.

Axl joined him glancing over the photos, most of the photos were off them drunk in the apartment or taken down stairs in the club, they looked like they’d had some wild nights, hair and make-up a mess and eyes rolled to the back of their heads.

“Who’s that?” Axl asked trying his best not to sound jealous, pointing at one of the photos off Duff pie-eyed, his arm wrapped around some guy and looking incredibly happy.

“Oh that’s….” Stevie began to explain.

“That’s who you replaced.” Izzy stated returning with a crate of beers.

“What happened to him?” Axl asked intrigued. 

“Sometimes it just doesn’t work out.” Izzy said flatly giving Stevie a look. Stevie stared back at him taking the hint to shut up.

Izzy grabbed some beers out of the crate “I’m gonna check on Slash.”

Axl puzzled stared at Stevie waiting for an answer.

In the bedroom Slash is awake on the bed lying on his side, wearing a t-shirt and boxers.

“Got us some beers.” Izzy said joining him on the bed, opening two of the bottles and passing one to Slash. 

Slash took the bottle placing it on the bedside cabinet untouched, keeping his back turned away from Izzy.

“Come on cheer up.” Izzy coaxed, staring at the mass pile of dirty clothes that Stevie had dumped on the floor. “Stevie did such a good job tidying.” He quipped sarcastically. 

Slash resisting Izzy’s attempt to cheer him up and being stubborn simply shrugged his shoulders “He did say something about a floordrobe when he came in before.”

Izzy rolled his eyes; Stevie had literally just moved the dirty pile of clothes from one room to another. Contemplating he gazed down at Slash he was determined he was going to get Slash to snap out of his mood. Putting his bottle down he cuddled into Slash putting his arm over his waist and rested his chin on Slash’s bicep. “I know something that will make you feel better.” He teased.

“I don’t care.” Slash said woefully but pulled Izzy’s arm around him tighter. His face still hurt, he just wanted to lie there feeling sorry for himself.

Izzy continued “When I went downstairs to get the beers, they were in the middle of setting up the pool on the dance floor, you know what that means.”

A grin spread across Slash’s face he couldn’t help it “Jello wrestling.” He said, suddenly forgetting his mood, twisting round he straddled Izzy pinning his arms down on the pillows. “I’m so gonna beat your arse.” 

“I thought that would cheer you up.” Izzy grinned back at him, giving no resistance against Slash’s firm grip on his wrists.

“You’re going down sucker.” Slash bragged grinding his hips over Izzy.

“You’re not as good at it as you think you are.” Izzy taunted.

Slash opened his mouth in mock surprise “Just you wait you won’t be saying that when I face-plant you in front of everyone.” Slash continued to bounce over Izzy.

“You either need to stop that or fuck me cos I’m getting a stiffy here.” Izzy smirked feeling his cock thickening under Slash.

“I can manage that.” Slash replied releasing Izzy’s wrists his hands unbuttoned Izzy’s jeans sliding them down over his hips. Brazenly watching Izzy’s cock swell before his eyes.   
Izzy gasped when he felt the warmth of Slash’s mouth around his cock, thrilled in this sudden turn of events he glanced across his stomach to see a mass of curls and red lips working over his ever-growing erection. Their eyes met as Slash flicked his tongue over the sensitive tip of Izzy’s yearning cock, he was already leaking, Slash was getting him nice and wet. Whipping his boxers off Slash eased himself down onto Izzy’s cock, groaning he built up speed his groaning getting louder as he jack-hammered over Izzy. Slash was fucking Izzy hard and fast; Izzy was bucking under him matching him slam for slam moaning noisily. 

In the lounge both Axl and Stevie were sat on the couch their eyebrows raised as they could clearly hear the sounds of Slash and Izzy making out in the bedroom.

BOING! BOING! BOING! BOING! BOING! BOING! 

ARRH! ARRH! ARRH! YES! YES! YES!

“Subtle.” Axl grinned.

“Roof?” Suggested Stevie.

Grabbing their beers, they left.

Later on, that evening the club was packed out, music was playing loudly, a crowd of spectators had gathered around the giant inflatable pool that has been filled with green Jello. Dressed in spandex shorts the boys are ready to begin wrestling. Duff has appointed himself as referee.

Duff speaking into a mic addresses the crowd “Good evening all you lucky people, are you ready to see some action?”

The crowd responds with enthusiastic cheers and hollers.

“On my left we have the red team slash and Stevie.” Duff introduces them waving his arm in their direction.

The crowd cheers.

Slash and Stevie raise their fists above their heads inciting the crowd support.

Slash gives the bird towards Izzy and Axl goading them.

“On my right we have the white team Izzy and Axl.” Duff continues.

The crowd roars.

Izzy and Axl jump up and down shaking their fists, the crowd roars louder. 

“Ok listen up, these are the rules, no punching, kicking, biting, gouging, headbutting or choking, ref’s decision is final, 5 second pin rule applies, 2nd team member must be tagged before entering the pool, we will start and finish on my whistle, best of 3 .” Duff confirmed.

Slash and Izzy step into the pool, it’s slippery and Izzy loses his footing sliding onto his arse.

The crowd whistle and jeer. 

“You may as well stay on your arse, save everyone’s time.” Slash taunted.

“We’ll see.” Izzy responded his shorts already soaked through emphasising his bulge.

“Is that a rolled-up sock? Or are you just pleased to see me?” Slash continued to taunt him.

“Screw you.” Izzy grinned “I’m looking forward to kicking your arse.”

Duff steps into the pool helping them into the starting position, ensuring they are kneeling back to back, once they are in the correct position, stepping back he blew the whistle.

The crowd cheered.

Slash quickly twisted round grabbing Izzy around the waist pulling him to the floor, pushing his face into the gunky liquid. Both of Izzy’s arms flailed about trying to find something to cling onto. 

“Get up Izzy.” Axl shouted hovering around the side of the pool waiting to be tagged.

Izzy managed to get an arm around Slash’s leg and tipped him over, they both slithered across the pool. 

“Pin him.” Stevie yelled to Slash.

Slash flung himself on top of Izzy landing on Izzy’s back, they both rolled battling to be on top. Slash overpowering Izzy pinned him to the ground on his back, his knees atop of his shoulders rubbing his crotch in Izzy’s face. Izzy squirming couldn’t move.

The crowd chanted counting 1-2-3-4-5. 

Duff blew the whistle “Round 1 to the red team.”

Slash punched the air celebrating his victory as the crowd cheered. 

Axl and Stevie were up next, on Duff’s whistle they began, on their knees they grappled each other, slipping and sliding around the pool, Stevie managed to get an arm around Axl’s neck and the other between his legs pushing him onto his back. Both of Axl’s legs flew up he wrapped them around Stevie’s head making him fall forwards onto his stomach Axl jumped on top of his back, slapping Stevie’s arse.

The crowd hollered in appreciation chanting 1-2-3.

Stevie stuck his arm out tagging Slash, Slash entered the pool grabbing Axl he flung him to the other side of the pool, he slid and crashed into the far corner. Slash helped Stevie up and out of the pool. When he turned around Axl was back in front of him and hooked his foot around Slash’s ankle making him lose his balance and fall over landing on his arse. Axl straddled him riding him bronco style.

More cheering from the crowd 1-2.

Slash pushed Axl off, both of them sliding and unable to stay upright, Slash grabbed Axl by the leg pulling him closer he used his body weight to pin Axl down.

The crowd began chanting again 1-2-3-4.

Axl tagged Izzy who leapt on top of Slash sending them both skidding to the other side of the pool. Izzy lay across Slash.

The crowd roared; Duff counted 1-2-3 ….

Stevie legged It round to the other side of the pool so he could be tagged but wasn’t quick enough.

4-5. Blowing the whistle Duff confirmed the white team winners of round 2.

Izzy and Axl celebrated their triumph, grabbing each other by the hand they lifted their arms up joined together causing the crowd to cheer wildly. Slash wasn’t having it, grabbing Duff he pulled him into the pool, Duff landed on his front and Slash lunged on top of him.

The crowd went mental.

Stevie pushed Axl who fell backwards in the pool, Izzy jumped Stevie sending them both into the pool, the five of them slipping and sliding it was chaos. Duff tried to blow the whistle but was promptly elbowed in the face and pushed from behind.

The crowd were loving it. 

Ian made his way over with 2 of the bouncers instructing them to break it up. Picking up a mic he signalled for the music to stop and addressed the crowd.“Is everyone having a good time?” He asked

The crowd whistled and cheered confirming they were.

The bouncers unceremoniously dragged the boys out of the pool handing each of them a towel. 

“Ok everyone we are going to have a quick break and will resume with the proceedings in a little while.” Ian continued.

A few boos from the crowd. 

Ian signalled for the music to go back on, making his way over to the boys.

“What the hell was that?” He asked looking at them sternly.

“Sorry boss.” They all said in unison standing in their wet shorts and towels around their shoulders. 

“Just keep it under control.” Ian continued “Take a break and be back here in 20.” He walked off leaving them to it. 

"That was all your fault Slash.” Duff said accusingly once Ian was out of hearing range. 

“Yeah felt great.” Slash said nonchalantly and feeling pleased with himself. 

“Such a sore loser.” Izzy digged.

They grabbed an empty booth, huddled around the table they had a smoke and a drink. 

“Your face Duff when Slash pulled you in.” Stevie grinned, they all roared with laughter.

“I love Jello wrestling.” Slash smirked.


	11. Hollow Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the club Axl is behaving like a brat, Slash is bragging over his win and one of the boys upsets the wrong person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning this chapter contains a rape scene, please skip this chapter if this upsets or triggers you.***

As the evening progressed and the wrestling had finished Slash and Stevie were celebrating their win at the bar. 

Duff, Izzy and Axl were sat in one of the booths looking miserable.

“I knew we would win.” Stevie grinned.

“Yeah we’re the champs.” Slash agreed, they turned around raising their glasses smirking at the other boys, Slash put his arm around Stevie’s shoulder “Look at them losers.” He scoffed. “Don’t they look bummed.”

Duff, Izzy and Axl rolled their eyes watching them at the bar.

“Slash will be unbearable for days now.” Duff said necking his drink back and slamming the glass down on the table. 

“Smug bastards.” Axl said petulantly folding his arms against his stomach and resting a foot on the edge of the table.

A man approached the table staring at Izzy.

“What?” Izzy snapped at the man impatiently, then not giving the man a chance to speak “Fuck off we’re on a break.” Flicking his hand in a shooing motion for the man to leave. 

The man embarrassed left without saying a word. 

Duff and Axl giggled at Izzy.

“Don’t be rude to paying customers now Izzy just cos you’re in a mood.” Duff quipped.

“I’m not in a mood.” Izzy snapped back then realising how moody he sounded he said calmly “Just wanna finish my drink in peace.”

Duff prodding his tender face “If anyone should be in a mood then it’s me, one of you knob-brains elbowed me in the face and it still fucking hurts.” 

“Are you ok?” Axl asked sounding concerned, searching Duff’s face for bruising.

“Yeah don’t worry about it, it always gets a bit crazy on wrestling nights.” Duff said playing it down.

Izzy cupped Duff’s chin in his hand moving Duff’s face from side to side. “Looks swollen under your eye, you’ll have a bruise tomorrow. Boss won’t be happy with that. “

“Fucking great.” Duff sighed and lit up another smoke.

Axl rested his arm on Duff’s lap and pecked him on the cheek “I’m sorry you got hurt honey.” 

Duff rested his head on Axl’s shoulder. “Just want this shift over with, been a long day.”

“Me too.” Axl agreed curling Duff’s blonde hair between his fingers.

Izzy finishing his drink stood up. “I’m offski catch ya laters.” Izzy made his way over to a man stood at the bar who’d been making eye contact with him for the past few minutes. 

Finally, alone Duff and Axl started necking but were interrupted by 2 guys who joined them at the table. 

“More drinks fellas?” One of the guys offered, sitting himself next to Duff.

“Sure, thanks.” Duff smiled, switching back into work mode.

Axl scowled unhappy the 2 guys had joined them uninvited. 

The other guy sat himself next to Axl placing his hand on his knee, Axl jerked his knee away, he was pissed off the window of opportunity for some alone time with Duff had been snatched away. 

“Don’t mind his bad manners, he’s new, still in training, practically a virgin.” Duff joked.

The 2 guys laughed at Duff’s remark. Axl’s face flushed feeling embarrassed he glared at Duff but slid his knee back to where it had been, and the guy put his hand back on Axl’s knee. 

On the other side of the room Slash and Stevie had joined a hen party in one of the booths and were getting a lot of attention. Slash was flexing his biceps and bragging about the wrestling. 

“These are the reason we won.” He boasted both arms flexed exaggerating his muscles.

The hen had her hands all over him. “Oooh let’s have a feel.” She said feeling his biceps.

Stevie was flirting away sitting in between two of the women from the hen party an arm around each of them as they stroked his chest.

Slash flipped the hen over the table dry humping her as she squealed in delight, the hen party cheered encouraging Slash to continue with his vulgar antics.

The guy sat next to Axl attempted to make conversation. “I enjoyed watching you wrestling tonight, you had some good moves, unlucky you didn’t get the win in the end.”

Axl ignoring the compliment and barely concealing his lack of interest in the guy responded. 

“Yeah I blame the ref.” His eyes on Duff waiting for a reaction and still feeling humiliated by Duff’s comment.

“How was it my fault?” Duff said indignantly his voice in a higher pitch than he intended.

“Slash kept breaking the rules and you didn’t disqualify him, me and Izzy should have won.” Axl explained, he knew he was coming across as a whining bitch, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“Oh, that’s why you’re sulking, my bad,” Duff responded sarcastically.

“I’m not sulking.” Axl snapped, Duff hitting a nerve “You’re shit at being a ref is all I’m saying.”

“Fuck you.” Duff retaliated, Axl was being an arse.

“Calm down fellas.” The guy sat next to Duff intervened. 

Drinks were brought to the table, this seemed to be enough to distract Duff and Axl from bickering for now. 

Izzy finished with his client passed their table giving a nod of his head walking towards the bathroom. Duff and Axl nodded back but look pissed off for some reason. 

Inside the bathroom Izzy hummed along to the music that could still be heard from the other side of the door. Washing his hands at the sink and fixing his hair in the mirror he saw the reflection of a man standing behind him, turning around Izzy recognised it was the man who had approached their table earlier that he’d given the brush-off. Rolling his eyes, he went to walk past him, but the man blocked his path.

“I want a word with you.” He snarled.

Izzy sighed “Get outta my way, I don’t have anything to say to you.” Side-stepping around him.

The man punched Izzy hard in the face sending him staggering to his knees, stunned Izzy tried to steady himself gripping the doorway of one of the stalls. The room seemed to spin as blood poured from his nose, his eyes watering and a searing pain shot through his head. Trying to compose himself and focus he forced himself up from his knees. The man stepped forward pulling a knife out of his pocket and holding it against Izzy’s throat he pushed Izzy into the stall sliding the bolt and locking them in.

“Get your fucking hands off me.” Izzy yelled as the man slammed his back against the partition wall of the stall. 

“Not so cocky now you’re on your own, are you?” The man growled holding the knife to Izzy’s throat a drop of blood appeared where the knife was pressing against his skin. “I’m going to teach you a lesson, show you what happens to dirty little slags like you who think they can do whatever they want and get away with it.”

The room was still spinning panicking Izzy tried to wriggle free “I didn’t do anything.” He pleaded his legs felt wobbly he could barely stand.

The man unbuttoned Izzy’s jeans pulling them down, underneath Izzy still had his white shorts on from the wrestling. “Turn around.” The man ordered.

Izzy his eyes wide in fear stared at the man, not moving, unable to change position, his body rigid betraying his mind which was frantically telling him to run, run like the fucking wind. 

The man roughly spun Izzy around when he didn’t move, keeping the hand holding the knife lodged at the back of his neck the blade still digging into his throat. He stuck his other hand in the back of Izzy’s shorts cupping an arse cheek massaging it. 

Izzy, his face pressed against the wall and feeling the knife against his throat could barely breath “Pl.., pl… plea...” He whimpered pathetically feeling the man’s hand groping his arse. He was mortified when he felt the man slide his shorts down exposing his cheeks “D… don’t do this.” He managed to say barely more than a whisper.

“Shut your dirty mouth.” The man barked not stopping until both shorts and jeans were around Izzy’s ankles, he forcibly kicked Izzy’s ankles wider apart. Izzy buckled only the weight of the man leaning against him keeping him upright.

Izzy gasped when he felt the man abruptly stick 2 fingers up his arse proceeding to violently plunge them in and out in a stabbing action. Crying out in pain his muscles contracting in defiance of the uninvited fingers molesting him Izzy found his voice, bellowing as loud as he could for help knowing nobody would be able to hear his cries over the sound of the music playing from the main room of the club.

Duff and Axl were still sat with the 2 guys, Duff was doing his best to work the table, there was still a slim chance they would be able to agree on a transaction in spite of Axl doing his utmost to sabotage the whole arrangement. What was with him tonight? Behaving like a sulky brat. Duff was thinking this but also thinking what was taking Izzy so long in the bathroom, he’d seen him go in, but he still hadn’t come out. Concentrating on the door willing Izzy to come out he replayed the scene in his mind. 

“Oh fuck.” He said when it dawned on him who had followed Izzy into the bathroom. Turning to Axl. “I think Izzy is in trouble and needs our help.” Ditching the 2 guys Duff and Axl ran to the bathroom pushing people out of the way. 

Slash and Stevie dropped what they were doing when they saw them running “Get the boss.” Slash yelled to Stevie as he leapt over the back of the booth seat.

Duff swung the bathroom door open letting it slam against the wall “Izzy, Izzy.” He yelled. 

Axl and Slash were straight behind him bumping into him as they caught up, their eyes zoomed in on the locked stall, Izzy’s cries for help coming from the other side of the door.

Ian strode in followed by 2 bouncers and Stevie, Ian kicked the door, the lock gave way and it swung open, Ian grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck dragging him out of the stall, his pants around his knees and his cock hanging out. Izzy slumped to the floor; Ian tossed the man over to the bouncers who proceeded to kick the shit out of him. Crouching over Izzy he checked him over, Izzy was making incoherent noises as Ian helped him pull his pants back up. 

“Duff, Slash help him upstairs.” Ian ordered scooping Izzy up of the floor. 

Duff and Slash stepped forward placing an arm on each shoulder they stumbled out of the bathroom Izzy’s feet dragging across the floor.

Ian turned to Axl and Stevie “You two upstairs as well, shift is over I’m closing the club early.” He snapped.

In the apartment Izzy was curled up on the bed crying the blanket pulled over him, his back turned away from the others. Slash was sat on the bed next to him his hand hovering over where he guessed Izzy’s hip was, undecided if he should touch him or not. Duff, Axl and Stevie were stood around the bed looking uncomfortable, their arms folded, chewing their lips and glancing at each other, not sure what to do or say. 

Duff took the initiative, taking a deep breath and swallowing “Izzy tell us what we can do, we want to help you.” He said knowing how useless he sounded. 

“Get out, get the fuck out, all of you, get the fuck out and leave me alone.” Izzy yelled at the top of his lungs.


	12. Problem Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash tries to be there for Izzy but soon has a problem of his own to deal with.

Mid-afternoon the following day Axl woke up on the couch, Duff was lying behind him one arm under Axl’s head the other slung around his waist. His feet were hanging over the end of the couch a mop of blonde hair framing his face, and he was mumbling in his sleep. Izzy had been right a bruise had formed under his eye overnight. Carefully moving Duff’s arm from around his waist Axl sat upright, Stevie was sleeping on the floor on top of some cushions he’d arranged into a makeshift bed, he looked like he was still in a deep sleep his chest rising and falling in time with his breathing. 

Axl ran his fingers through his hair it was matted and needed washing, looking around he found a hair band on the coffee table and put his hair back in a ponytail. Slash’s feet were poking through the lounge doorway keeping the door ajar, he’d fallen asleep in the hall between the bedroom and the lounge, waiting on the off chance that Izzy would call for him in the night. He was sleeping at an awkward angle not quite lying and not quite sitting his head resting against the wall. 

They’d given Izzy the space he needed last night, gathering in the lounge and keeping their voices low as they discussed a plan of action, if you could call it a plan, the best they could come up with and all agree on was to wait to see how Izzy was going to react, be there for him if he needed them and give him space if he pushed them away. Above all they all agreed not to bombard him with questions if he wanted to talk about it fine if he didn’t fine.

Finding his boots beside the couch Axl pulled them on and took all the spare change that was lying on top of the coffee table, sliding it into his hand and filling up his pockets. Spotting a pair of shades, he also put them on then tiptoed out of the apartment being careful not to disturb the others.

Outside Axl made his way over to the diner across the street, placing his order he took a seat outside so he could soak up the sun, it was a gloriously hot day and it felt nice to be outside. There were a few other customers sat outside chatting and eating and a kid sat at a table on his own drinking a milkshake and eating fries, looked maybe 10 or 11 years old Axl guessed, he was sucking his milkshake noisily through a straw and was staring hard at Axl, when Axl caught him staring he didn’t look away. There was something so familiar about him but Axl couldn’t place it, he was sure he didn’t know him but the curly dark hair, the honey coloured skin, the swagger he had about him, who the hell was he?

The kid still staring at Axl let his mouth gape open mid-chew revealing the contents of half chewed fries he’d shovelled into his mouth. As if to say, what are you gawping at? Axl looked away embarrassed and a little grossed out. Cheeky little fucker he thought, the kid had acted like HE had been the one that had been staring at him all along and not the other way round. 

Axl was grateful when his order was ready to collect, he carried the tray of coffees and food back to the apartment. 

Duff, Stevie and Slash were awake when he returned and thrilled when Axl handed out the coffees, burritos and donuts. 

Slash tentatively knocked on the bedroom door before entering, bringing Izzy his share of the meal. Izzy was awake sitting up in bed having a smoke, his back leaning against the headboard, Slash kept his expression composed when he saw the state of Izzy’s face, both eyes looked bad, purple bluish bruising surrounded his eye sockets and his face looked swollen. 

“Do you think you can manage some breakfast?” Slash asked placing the food and beverage on the bedside cabinet and sitting on the edge of the bed. Izzy looked vulnerable and broken, like half of the person he knew had upped and disappeared over night leaving an empty shell that resembled his friend, his best friend. Slash didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t good at handling this sort of situation, his way of dealing with something was to make a joke of it, sweep it under the carpet. A good sense of humour was the British way, not that he had felt British for a long time. Anyway, even he knew humour was inappropriate in this situation, so he was just going to have to suck it up, play nice. Try to say the right things at the right time.

Izzy picked up the coffee, wincing when he took a sip “I’m not ill Slash.” He muttered.

At least he had acknowledged him, hadn’t shouted at him to leave. “I know that, but you are …. Injured.” Slash grasped to find the right word; he was already sucking at this. “We’re all worried about you.” He added.

“If I eat the burrito will that mean you will stop worrying about me? Will that prove that I’m ready to slug out another day?” Izzy said harshly. 

Slash bit down on his lip thinking before he spoke “I didn’t mean that, but you do still have to eat something.” He said softly, placing his hand out on the bed next to Izzy’s hand, hoping he would take his hand in his. 

Izzy moved his hand away “I’m fine, what happened comes with the job, we know the risks, just give me a few days and I promise normal services will resume.” Izzy looked away tears in his eyes.

“I’m here for you Izzy, we all are, whatever you need.” Slash said gently, he had been dismissed, Izzy no longer looking at him and staring at the wall waiting for him to leave.  
Slash stood up to go, when he reached the door, he turned around to face Izzy “We’re family Izzy, and family stick together, no matter what, remember that.” 

An hour later Stevie, Slash and Axl are sunbathing on the roof drinking beers and listening to music on the radio. Duff had gone downstairs to the club for more supplies. 

“Living the dream.” Stevie sighed laid out on a cushion and adjusting his sunglasses.

“It’s great up here.” Axl agreed sitting on a cushion his head bent back emptying his beer bottle.

Slash had lined up some of the empty beer bottles and from where he was sitting, he was aiming bits of stone he’d found on the roof at them.

Duff appeared with the crate of beers plonking it down in front of them, everyone dived in for one.

“Just seen the boss and he said the club is not opening tonight.” Duff announced.

“Really?” Slash said surprised.

“Does this mean we have the night off?” Axl asked.

Duff nodded his head “Yeah, cos of all the trouble last night he’s not opening the club which means we don’t have to work a shift tonight.”

“Yes.” Stevie fist punched the air.

“He didn’t look happy about it; said he’s going to be holding a meeting with us when he gets the chance to.”

“That doesn’t sound good.” Stevie said looking worried.

“He means have a nag at us.” Slash confirmed 

“But we do have the night off guys.” Axl added. 

Later on, they were all sat in the lounge, deciding what to do with their night off. Even Izzy had joined them although he wasn’t saying very much, they were all pleased to see him. Izzy was sat nursing a beer and smoking a cigarette, he didn’t want to do anything he was just relieved he didn’t have to work tonight. Amidst all the chatter there was a loud banging on the door.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

They all froze.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

They all looked at each other startled; nobody had ever banged on the door before.

“Eh, is someone going to answer that?” Izzy asked.

“Who the hell would be knocking on the door?” Slash asked puzzled.

“Could be the boss.” Stevie suggested.

Duff looked sceptical “He never knocks, he just walks in.”

BANG! BANG! BANG!

“Doesn’t sound like they are going to go away whoever they are.” Axl said.

Duff stood up “I’ll get it as you’re all too chicken-shit to get it.”

Duff walked out of the lounge into the hall and opened the door, a moment later he returned a confused look on his face “Slash it’s for you.”

Izzy, Axl and Stevie stared at Slash, Slash was at a loss “For me? Nobody fucking knows I’m here.”

A mass of curly dark hair appeared from behind Duff “Hey, hey, hey wassup bro.”

Slack-jawed Axl recognised the kid from the diner and could now see why he seemed so familiar.

Shocked Slash jumped out of his seat “Ash what the hell are you doing here?”

“I’ve left home, I’m here to join the party, hang out with my big bro” Ash grinned and turning to Axl “Wassup ginge.” 

Axl scowled at the ginger reference.

“Is somebody going to tell me what is happening here?” Duff asked.

“This is Ash, my baby brother.” Slash announced to the room.


	13. Problem Child Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash has his hands full looking after Ash who is a pain in the arse, can he stop the boss from finding out he's there?

Ash sat himself down on the couch where Duff had been sitting “So where’s all the hot chicks? What time does the party start?” He asked looking around the room taking it all in.

Slash dumbfounded and still in shock to see his brother show up at the apartment just stood there his mouth gaping.  
The room was silent their eyes darting from Slash to Ash and back to Slash again, they all stared expectantly at Slash waiting for him to shed some light on the situation.

After a few moments of no response Duff leaning forward against the back of the couch “What’s he doing here Slash?”

Slash put on the spot, snapped out of it “What do you mean left home?” He asked Ash, ignoring their questions and sounding irked.

“Duh I left, mom and dad were cramping my style, ya get me? I decided I’m gonna live here with you, so here I am bro. Have to say I was expecting your crib to look a lot sweeter, it’s kinda cruddy.” 

“He can’t stay.” Duff said stating the obvious.

“It’s not up to you Goldilocks, tell him bro.” Ash said waiting for Slash to back him up.

Duff flinched at Ash’s remark. “Get rid of him Slash.”

“How did you find me?” Slash asked, “Do mom and dad know you’re here?”

“Ha, they think I’m staying overnight at my mate’s.” Ash scoffed. “I did a last number redial after you called me, and this place came up. I’m not going back; you can’t make me.”

“You called him from the club?” Izzy asked Slash a look of disbelief on his face and shaking his head.

Slash looked at the guys sheepishly, “Yeah, how was I to know he would call me back and come looking for me.” Turning back to his brother, “Ash you have to go back home it’s not safe for you to be here.”

“But I wanna stay here with you.” Ash said sullenly “You said you were having non-stop parties and earning lots of dough, it sounded like fun.”

Slash could feel them all staring at him, he didn’t know what to say, why had he lied to Ash? Making out he was doing well for himself and that everything had been great since he’d left home. Huh, he knew why, because there was no way he could have told him the embarrassing truth. It had just rolled of his tongue; it had felt good when he’d heard Ash’s reaction over the phone, excited and hanging on every word, he’d missed his brother and wanted some contact from home. It had never crossed his mind that the little shit would try and find him. 

“If the boss sees him here, he will go nuts.” Stevie pointed out.

“I know that.” Slash snapped.

Ash not understanding the situation. “Why? What’s your boss got to do with anything?

“So, what we gonna do with him?” Axl asked. 

Slash sat back down sweeping his hair back with his hands, tired with all the questions. “He’ll have to stay the night and go home in the morning, I’m not sending him out this hour of the day, anything could happen to him.”

“Wicked.” Ash grinned, finger slapping the air. “Put some tunes on get the party started, A to the S.H is in da house.”

Slash sighed, “No Ash, there isn’t going to be a party and you’re going home first thing in the morning.”

“Fucking great, babysitting for the night” Duff huffed “So much for a night off.” Looking accusingly at Slash.

“What’s for dinner? I’m starving.” Ash asked unperturbed by the trouble he was causing. “Can we have pizza?”

“Yeah if that’s what you want. “Slash sighed, resigned to the fact they would be stuck with Ash for the night and he’d be getting daggers from the others for the rest of the evening. 

When the pizzas arrived, they ate their dinner in the lounge in front of the TV with more beers. 

“Can I have a beer?” Ash asked.

“No.” Slash responded.

“Just the one.” Ash pushed.

“No.” Slash said sternly and losing his patience.

“How about a smoke? Have you got any weed?”

“No.” Slash barked. “You’re not old enough, stop asking for stuff.” 

“Borrrrring.” Ash said sulkily, he was sat in between Axl and Duff on the couch, his greasy hand touching Axl’s leg as he reached over helping himself to a beer. 

Axl growled trying to wipe away the grease stain left on his jeans.

Duff snatched the bottle out of Ash’s hand, placing it back. “He said no, do as you’re told.” 

Ash glaring at Duff “What’s it to you Goldilocks? 

“Stop calling me that, my name is Duff.” 

“Stop telling me what to do DUFF.” Ash smirked exaggerating Duff’s name, “What kinda stupid arse name is that?”

“Quit it.” Slash warned, he’d forgotten how annoying his younger brother could be. 

“It’s gonna be a long night.” Izzy muttered lighting up a smoke.

“What’s with your face?” Ash asked directing his attention towards Izzy’s bruised face.

“Don’t be rude Ash.” Slash barked. “Just behave, stop showing off.”

“I’m not, I was only asking.” Ash flopped against the back of the couch folding his arms sulking his movements unsettling Duff and Axl, they both sighed.

“What? What have I done now?” Ash demanded. 

When he received no response, he elbowed Axl in the ribs, making him spill his beer, Axl shot up from the couch.

“I’m going to throttle the little fucker.” He growled lunging at him.

Ash yelped and struggled when Axl’s hands landed around his throat, Duff managed to prize Axl’s hands off him as Stevie and Izzy grabbing Axl yanked him away from Ash.

Slash dragged Ash to the bedroom. “Think it’s time you went to bed, you’ve caused enough trouble.”

The next morning, Slash woke up in one of the beds, he’d bunked up with Ash for the night, Izzy had taken the other bed. Duff, Axl and Stevie had slept in the lounge again. He looked across at Izzy, he was still fast asleep, the bruising around his eyes looked even worse today, they had darkened further, and his face still looked swollen. Stretching and yawning at the same time Slash let his arms fall splayed out on the mattress, realising the other side of the bed was empty. “Fuck.” He sat up, where the hell was Ash? 

Slash jumped out of bed pulling his jeans on and quickly made his way into the lounge, only Duff was awake and was in the middle of making coffee in the kitchen area.

“Coffee?” Duff offered when Slash walked in. “Ash is in the bathroom, if you’re looking for him.”

Slash breathed a sigh of relief, “Coffee would be great.” He said leaning against the counter.

Duff handed Slash a mug of coffee. “You know the sooner he is gone the better for everyone and you can relax.”

Slash nodded his head in agreement, plonking his coffee in front of him, it was too hot to drink yet. “Don’t worry I’ll make sure he is gone in the next hour.”

Duff smirked, “He’s a handful, I don’t remember being such a brat at his age.”

“Ha, I bet you were.” Slash grinned.

Ash walked into the lounge laughing loudly. “What’s with all the rubbers?” Both hands filled with condoms, letting the joined-up packs cascade down to the floor. Grinning ear to ear at Duff and Slash. 

Slash rolled his eyes “Fuck sake.”

The laughing disturbed Stevie and Axl from their slumber.

“What’s going on?” Stevie asked staring at Ash who still had hold of the condoms.

Slash walked over to him snatching the condoms off him and pushed him onto the couch.

Axl groaned moving his legs out of the way. “Keep the little fucker away from me.”

“I’m taking you to the bus station Ash, you need to go home.”

“But I don’t want to bro.” Ash whined.

“Why is he still here?” Izzy asked walking into the lounge with bed hair and an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Finding a lighter on the coffee table he plonked himself down in one of the armchairs lighting up his smoke.

“Don’t worry, he’s going in a minute.” Slash slung the condoms on the coffee table and walked to the bedroom, Ash got up off the couch following him flipping off Axl with both hands.

In the bedroom Slash found a clean t-shirt to wear yanking it over his head he sat on the edge of the bed pulling on a pair of Converse trainers, his foot resting on his knee tying the laces he looked at Ash.

Ash sat down on the other bed facing Slash his face forlorn dropping the bravado for the first time since he’d showed up at the apartment. “I thought you’d be pleased to see me.” His voice cracked as he stared at the floor.

Slash suddenly felt guilty. “You can’t stay Ash.” He said in a gentle voice.

Slash finished tying his laces and was about to sit next to Ash when he was distracted by whatever was happening in the other room.

Ian had let himself into the apartment and was standing in the hallway, Stevie bumped into him coming out of the bathroom his eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Morning boss.” He said as loudly as he could get away with, standing in front of Ian blocking his path. “The boss is here.” Stevie shouted over his shoulder hoping he was giving the others enough warning. 

In the lounge Duff, Axl and Izzy were flapping trying to make the lounge look tidy, there was no time to warn Slash.

Ian irritated glared at Stevie, not returning his salutation, he stepped forward. Stevie jumped two steps back, still facing Ian and blocking his path. Ian took another step forward and Stevie jumped back another two steps.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Ian growled pushing Stevie aside he walked into the lounge. 

Duff, Axl and Izzy were sat back looking innocent, pizza boxes stuffed under the cushions and beer bottles hidden behind one of the armchairs.

“Morning boss.” They said in unison.

Stevie tiptoed around Ian and joined Duff and Axl on the couch pushing in a bit of cardboard that was poking out from under the cushion. 

In the bedroom, Slash held his hand over Ash’s mouth “Don’t make a sound and don’t come out.” He whispered. 

Ash nodded his head, his eyes wide open in surprise. Slash removed his hand and held a finger against his own lips signalling for Ash to stay quiet then slipped out the room to join the others. 

Ian waited for Slash to take a seat then got down to business. “The club is reopening tonight.” He announced. “Izzy you can work behind the bar for the rest of the week.”

“Thanks boss.” Izzy felt relieved.

“The rest of you had better buck your ideas up, Duff, Axl I’ve had clients complaining about both of you.”

“What? but we ….” Duff started to explain.

“Shut it, I’m not interested in your petty girly squabbles, but I won’t allow it to effect my business, do you understand?” Ian barked.

Duff and Axl nodded then looked at the floor.

“You’re paid to keep the clients happy and provide a service, I want to see you both sucking lots of cock tonight.” Ian continued.

“Yes boss.” Duff responded.

“Sorry boss.” Axl added.

“Slash, Stevie don’t think for a minute I don’t know it was you two who fucked up the wrestling.”

“Sorry boss.” They both said in unison.

Ian continued to rant. “Your pathetic antics are costing me money, Izzy can’t earn he’s covered in bruises, Duff, your face is bruised and Axl well, he thinks he can pick and choose whatever clients he wants. You’re all here to sell arse, stop fucking about and actually get some fucking done. Grow up and stop behaving like a bunch of baboons.”

None of them responded, not wanting to wind him up any further. 

“I’m warning you, anyone of you step out of line tonight there will be consequences.” Ian threatened. “And you’d better be ready to work your arses off tonight.”

They all breathed a sigh of relief when Ian had left.

Ash stepped out of the bedroom and into the lounge his face contorted he yelled at Slash “You’re a hooker.” He said accusingly his hands clenched into fists. “And I’m telling mom.”


	14. Wild Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy is struggling to keep it together after his attack.
> 
> Slash has a heart to heart with Ash.
> 
> Izzy's back story part 1.

Slash felt the hairs on the back of his neck slowly stand on end. Ash’s face was blotchy and angry as he stood there in front of him calling him out as a hooker but strangely that wasn’t what his body was reacting to.

It was the bizarre sound emanating from the corner of the room that really caught his attention. He turned around to find Izzy was the source, his arms wrapped around himself, his face emotionless as involuntary moaning escaped from his body.

They all turned their attention towards Izzy.

“Are you ok Izzy?” Stevie asked looking a little freaked out.

Izzy continued to make the eerie moaning noise as though he had no control of it.

Axl knelt in front of him gripping Izzy firmly by the shoulders, “Izzy, Izzy look at me, it’s ok.”

Izzy’s body was violently shaking but something registered and Izzy focused on Axl his breathing heavy and the moaning stopped.

Slash, Duff and Stevie gathered closer.

“Fuck Izzy, are you alright?” Duff asked concerned. 

Izzy trembling and his breath laboured. “I’m ok.” He managed to say.

Slash knelt beside him. “You scared the shit out of us.”

“I think it might be delayed shock or something.” Axl said “Get him a glass of water.”

Stevie filled a glass with water and brought it over to Izzy. Izzy took a couple of sips trembling.

“I’m fine, I’ll be fine.” Izzy confirmed his breathing beginning to steady. “I’m gonna go for a lie down, don’t worry about me.” 

When he stood up his knees buckled, Axl put his arm around Izzy’s waist and helped him to the bedroom.

Slash turning his attention back to Ash, shit, where was he? Realising he’d gone when he found the door to the apartment wide open. 

“Fuck sake he’s ran off.” Slash punched the wall frustrated.

“He won’t have gone far, we’ll find him.” Duff reassured him.

Axl came back from the bedroom. “What’s happened?”

“Ash has took off, we’re gonna go find him, you stay here and keep an eye on Izzy.” Duff instructed.

Outside on the street Slash, Duff and Stevie are searching for Ash, they don’t have to look far, down one of the side streets Slash spots Ash sitting on some steps. Duff and Stevie head back to the apartment leaving Slash to talk with Ash.

Slash approaches him and joins him on the steps, Ash had been crying, sniffling he wiped the tears and snot away from his face.

“Hey.” Slash said hesitantly.

Ash didn’t respond, he was concentrating on the grit under his foot, grinding it into the ground in a circular motion generating a satisfying crunch.

“I’m sorry.” Slash continued.

Ash stopped moving his foot and looked up at him angrily “You lied to me, you said you had a good job but you’re just a …. hooker, a dirty hooker, you all are.” he gulped fighting back the tears.

“Don’t, don’t say it like that, I didn’t plan to be.” Slash felt guilty how could he justify being a hooker to his brother? He couldn’t. “You can’t say anything to mom and dad.” Was the best he could come up with.

“You don’t care about me, you left me, you care more about your friends.” Ash accused him.

“That’s not true, you’re my brother of course I care about you.” Slash responded.

Ash’s face softened. “You could come home with me, I hate it there without you, please, I want you to come back with me, I want things to go back to how they were.” He pleaded.

Slash tried to comfort him placing his arm around Ash’s shoulder. “I can’t Ash, this is my life now.”

“But…. but why?” Ash stuttered beginning to sob again.

Slash pulled him closer squeezing him tight. “It won’t be forever, I’m going to make something of myself, be successful, then you can come back.” 

“You…. you promise?” Ash sniffed hugging his brother back, burying his head into his shoulder.

“I promise.” Slash could feel his t-shirt damp from Ash’s tears, the younger boy’s body trembled and shuddered in his arms as he fought back his tears letting the occasional sob burst out. He did his best to soothe him, stroking his hand against his back until he felt Ash’s body relax and go limp.  
Slash closed his eyes as he clung onto his brother the realisation hit him that he would never be able to go back home. Ash was right, everything had changed, he knew right at that moment he couldn’t ever go back to a normal life or live with his parents again.

“Come on it’ll be alright, let’s get you home.” He said sounding more upbeat than he felt.

Later that evening the club was packed out, Duff, Stevie, Slash and Axl were busy with clients. Izzy was working behind the bar with the other bar staff. Brad the head barman approached Izzy.

“Hey Izzy, we’re getting low on clean glasses can you go around a few tables, collect some empties?” He asked.

“Sure.” Izzy finished serving his customer then went out on the main floor collecting the empty glasses from the tables. 

One of Izzy’s regulars made eye contact with him, Izzy looked away, keeping his head down he continued clearing the table. As he turned around to take the glasses back to the bar the man was stood next to him.

“Are you available?” He asked.

“I’m not working on the floor tonight.” He said hoping this would be enough for him to go away.

The man looked put out and stared at Izzy “But I came here just to see you.” 

“I… I’ve got to get these back to the bar.” Izzy spluttered.

The man noticing Izzy’s bruises “What happened? Who did that to you? He seemed concerned and reached his hand out to touch Izzy’s arm.

Izzy jerked out the way, “Don’t touch me, I told you I’m not doing that tonight.” 

Izzy bolted leaving the empty glasses on the table, he didn’t care, he needed to get away.

Pushing past people Izzy made it back to the bar, Brad gave him a look when he spotted Izzy hadn’t brought any glasses back with him.

“Izzy.” He shouted.

Izzy not answering fled past him, Brad flung his hands in the air in disbelief. “Arsehole.” He heard Brad yell as he pushed open the fire exit door.

He was outside, holding his hand against his chest he gulped in the night-time air, his back propped against the wall trembling Izzy waited for the feeling to subside, what was wrong with him? Why did he feel so anxious?

................

Eighteen months earlier 

Izzy was at a house party, he found himself in the kitchen a little worse for wear, he hadn’t planned on going to the party he knew there would be far too many people there for his liking. He preferred to hang out with a smaller more intimate group of friends, not that he couldn’t party with the best of them he just preferred it that way. When he’d first been invited, he’d heard the extrovert part of himself casually agree to go and then he’d spent the days leading up to the party being berated by the more introvert part of himself and regretting he’d ever agreed to go.

It was a last-minute decision to come and now here he was stumbling around drunk in a friend of a friend’s kitchen looking for another drink. Using his hand to steady himself against the kitchen counter he picked up bottles searching for something drinkable that wouldn’t make him puke. He settled on an opened bottle of vodka that was half full. Picking it up he took the bottle with him as he stumbled out of the kitchen, too many bodies in there he thought as he passed them. Groups of teenagers were standing around drinking, laughing and generally having a good time. He decided he was going to find somewhere quiet to polish off the bottle of vodka then go home.

Outside Izzy was sat on a swing in the back garden, smoking a cigarette and knocking back the vodka. It was late and the garden would have been in total darkness if not for the lights from the windows of the house reflecting down on him. 

It was peaceful out here the music from the house was playing dimly in the background he could hear himself think. Izzy closed his eyes breathing in the night air admitting to his inner self he was definitely a loner. He opened his eyes when the silence was broken by the sound of someone vomiting. He watched as a guy bent over, his arm leaning against the wall emptied the contents of his stomach. When the guy straightened up, he spotted Izzy sitting on the swing, wiping his mouth he walked over to Izzy.

“Hey, Izzy isn’t it?” He asked. “I’m Shane, don’t suppose you got a spare one of those have ya?” Indicating towards Izzy’s cigarette.

“Sure.” Izzy passed his smokes and lighter over to Shane and offered him the vodka bottle.

Shane declined the bottle but helped himself to a cigarette, lighting it up he handed the pack and lighter back to Izzy. “Thanks, so you had a good night?” He asked.

“Sure.” Izzy answered, he’d seen Shane around town before, he was 2 or 3 years older than Izzy, he had a punky vibe about him with his Mohawk, ripped jeans and piercings. 

Shane grinned. “Has anyone ever told you before you’re a guy of many words?” 

Izzy grinned back he didn’t mind being ribbed by the guy and he looked kinda fit when he smiled. “Yeah, that’s me.” Izzy answered.

Shane paused as he dragged on his cigarette then asked. “Wanna come back to mine?”

Izzy was taken aback by his directness but suddenly felt the urge that he would like nothing more than to go back to Shane’s. “Sur …. Yeah why not.”

Back at Shane’s, Izzy and Shane are lying on the bed kissing, Shane pulls his t-shirt off over his head letting it fall to the floor then fumbles with Izzy’s t-shirt lifting it up around his chest. Izzy pulls his t-shirt back down but carries on kissing Shane. Shane tries again, this time Izzy lets him pull his t-shirt all the way up, sliding it over his arms and head. Izzy beginning to sober up felt self-conscious would Shane be repulsed at the sight of his slender frame, to his amazement Shane was moaning and now kissing his neck his hands reaching for the waistband of Izzy’s jeans. Izzy grabbed Shane’s hands stopping him from unzipping his jeans. “Wait, I …. I’ve never done this before.” He said feeling embarrassed. 

Shane pulled away from Izzy’s neck smiling. “Do you want to?” He asked, playfully letting his fingers brush over Izzy’s stomach. “It’s ok if you don’t.”

The sensation this action caused rushed through Izzy’s body and made him eagerly nod his head. “Yes …. Yes, I do.”

Shane went back to undressing Izzy, unzipping his jeans and pulling them down past his legs and over his feet, discarding the jeans off the side of the bed. He slid his own jeans and pants off leaving him naked and he seemed totally comfortable with that. 

Izzy felt vulnerable lying there on his back in just his underwear painfully aware of his erection rubbing against the thin cotton material, yet he had never felt so turned on.  
Shane positioned himself in between Izzy’s legs hitching Izzy’s knees up he slipped a hand inside his undies cupping his balls he gave them a gentle squeeze, teasing Izzy when the back of his hand grazed against the length of his cock. Izzy bit down on his bottom lip trying to stifle a groan. 

Then he felt his cock spring free when his underwear was pulled down to his knees. Shane held his hardened cock in his fist and slowly pumped up and down. Izzy didn’t even attempt to hold back his groans this time, it felt wonderful. Then oh! he felt the tip of Shane’s finger rub against his arsehole, stroking it then patting it. The sensation of the nerve endings travelling up through his balls. “Oh fuck.” He moaned, he was gagging for it, he desperately wanted Shane inside him.

“Don’t worry I’m going to apply plenty of lube.” Shane reassured him, Izzy watched him put a condom on and apply the lube to both of them.  
Shane placed Izzy’s legs over his shoulders then pressed the tip of his cock against Izzy’s arsehole and it slid part way in, Izzy tensed, Shane kept still, giving Izzy time to adjust then slowly pushed a little further in. Izzy gasped Oh good God nothing is supposed to go in there he thought. 

“Try to relax it helps.” Shane advised “Jerk yourself off.”

Izzy tugged at his cock as Shane moved his hips slow at first then gradually getting faster, Izzy relaxed and began enjoying it, he was getting close to the edge his underwear still around his knees and Shane thrusting into him he felt cheap and this thought alone drew him to climax his spunk squirting out in bursts over his stomach. Shane gasped feeling Izzy’s muscles contract and he felt his load explode out of him.

Afterwards they lay together on the bed catching their breath. “You were amazing.” Shane said kissing Izzy on his shoulder and snuggling into him. “Are you ok?”

Izzy smiling “Sure.” He mumbled before falling fast asleep.

A couple of hours later Izzy woke up, Shane wasn’t in the bed next to him like he expected him to be. He got out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom; the door was slightly open; he could see the light shining through the crack of the door. He pushed the door open to find Shane passed out sitting on the bathroom floor his back against the bath tub a tourniquet around his arm and a syringe on the floor.

..........................

Izzy was still leaning against the wall outside the club, he lit up a smoke, he felt calmer and his breathing was back to normal. He was glad no one had followed him outside, whatever was wrong with him he knew he had to get his shit together. Just get tonight’s shift over with first and then what? He didn’t have the answers. He finished his cigarette and walked back into the club.


	15. My Way Your Way Anything Goes Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are all still looking out for Izzy and Axl has to work a little overtime just when he thought his shift had ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took a little longer than usual if anyone is still following this story.
> 
> Thank you everyone who has read it this far and thank you for the kudos and comments.

Izzy managed to keep it together for the rest of his shift, serving behind the bar had kept him busy and hadn’t left him a lot of time to ponder on anything too much. Duff, Slash, Axl and Stevie had taken turns sitting at the bar chatting with him on their breaks throughout the night and whenever they could in between clients. He knew they were checking up on him, Izzy had soon picked up on what they were doing and that it was some kind of strategy they’d worked out between them to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn’t flip out again.

A part of him felt outraged, he didn’t need fucking babysitting he wasn’t a kid, he’d managed on his own simply fine up to now. Relying on other people or asking for help was not his way but his thoughts kept going back to the words Slash had said to him the other night just as he was leaving the bedroom, that they were family and family stick together no matter what. Those words had made him feel safe and he got it, for the first time in a long time he realised he wasn’t alone and felt he belonged in a group, they’d accepted him with all his flaws and never judged him. 

Why was he even bothered? He thought feeling conflicted. He was stronger on his own, that way you could never be let down as you never had any ideas of anyone ever being there for you. Was he so fucked up that he couldn’t let anyone get truly close to him? Yeah, he guessed so, I’m just a low life freak he told himself. He’d decided not to tell them about the panic attack he’d had earlier on in the evening, deciding it was best to keep it to himself the last thing he needed was for them all to think he couldn’t cope behind the bar and then where would he be?

It was late, the club was winding down, last orders had been served and Izzy was giving the bar a wipe over. Pushing all the thoughts he was having out of his head as best he could. A damp cloth in one hand and a dry one in the other. “Wax on, wax off.” He chanted as his arms arced circles over the top of the bar.

He heard Axl chuckling at him as he approached the bar, joining Izzy he took a seat at the end of the bar. Izzy poured them both a drink not caring that the bar was officially closed. Izzy lit up a smoke as he listened to Axl launch into to a conversation about his evening, he knew it was an attempt to keep him amused but he needed a laugh.

“I swear his cock was this big, it was fucking huge.” Axl bragged sitting on the bar stool with his hands held out wide apart, exaggerating about one of his clients. “I was choking, he kept ramming it down my throat I thought I was gonna pass out.”

Izzy giggled as Axl continued with his story.

“Anyway, just as I was thinking I need to speed this shit along he only stops and pulls his cock outta my mouth and asks me if I’d fuck him with a vibrator.”

Izzy giggled some more, “Yeah? Did you?”

Axl nodding his head, “Yeah he’d brought his own and it was big, I’m talking real girth.” Axl implying the width with both his hands. “I didn’t want to at first it was so big, but he said to do it, so I did. He was squealing so bad I thought someone’s gonna come in.”

“Then what happened?” Izzy asked laughing.

“Next thing I know I must have accidentally changed the speed setting up to max.” Axl made his body spasm on his seat as though electric volts were coursing through his entire body.

Both Izzy and Axl fell about laughing.

“It was so….” Axl couldn’t stop laughing. “fucking funny man.” Axl struggled to continue. “He…. he shot his load and it…. sprayed all over the place.”

Slash, Stevie and Duff joined them at the bar looking amused at Izzy and Axl falling about laughing.

“What’s the joke?” Duff asked them.

Axl retold the story back to them as Izzy poured them all a drink.

Izzy missing the glasses spilling booze over the bar as he tried to pour the drinks, his shoulders shaking with laughter. “Enough, enough I can’t take any more.”

“Yeah I reckon that’s what he said as well.” Duff chipped in, taking the bottle off Izzy and finished pouring the drinks.

They were all laughing their arses off as Ian made his way over to them.

“Good work tonight boys, you did well.” He praised as he joined them at the bar. “Keep it up.”

“Yes boss.” They answered, looking more subdued with Ian there, Izzy wiped the bar where he’d spilled the booze. 

“How was your night behind the bar Izzy? Any problems?” Ian asked.

“No, it was fine.” Izzy responded, hoping Brad hadn’t mentioned his little storm-off earlier.

“Well the bar is closed now, so finish your drinks and fuck off, shift is over.” Ian ordered. 

Necking their drinks back they stood up to go pushing their glasses towards Izzy, he grabbed the empty glasses, gave them a quick rinse placing them upside down in the sink and joined them on the other side of the bar. As they were leaving Ian put his hand on Axl’s shoulder.

“Not you, you can stay.”

Axl surprised. “Huh? Why? what for? What have I done?” Axl confused looked at the others for some kind of clue.

They hesitated unsure what was happening and looked back at him just as confused.

“Go on, fuck off, don’t worry he’ll be alright.” Ian continued. waving his arm indicating they should leave. 

Axl felt a little rush of panic as he watched them walking away. 

When they’d left Axl found himself alone with Ian in the club, looking around the room it seemed weird that it was so empty when only less than an hour ago it had been jammed packed full of people. The room felt so much bigger with just the two of them there, every sound and movement magnified. The only light the room provided was shining down on them from above the bar outlining their silhouettes. He shifted uncomfortably on his seat; he could feel Ian’s gaze on him.

“Am I in trouble?” He asked racking his brain thinking what he could have done, he swallowed nervously waiting for a response from Ian.

Ian in no rush to reply didn’t break his stare from him, he let a half casual smile cross his face before answering. 

“No, you’re not in trouble.” 

Walking behind the bar he held a glass under one of the optics serving himself a drink, holding up another glass he gestured in Axl’s direction. Axl nodded his head, Ian placing the drinks on the bar walked back around and took a seat next to Axl.

Axl sipped his drink trying to avoid looking directly at Ian wondering nervously what was going on.

“I thought it was time we had a chat, how are you settling in?”

“Yeah fine.” Axl answered.

“Are you getting on alright with the other boys?” Ian ran a thumb down the side of his glass his eyes fixed on Axl.

“Yeah, I like them.” Axl wasn’t sure where this was leading, he couldn’t gauge the other man’s mood. Just keep your answers short and sweet the quicker you can get back upstairs the better he thought, clasping his hands together in his lap he feigned interest.

Ian’s expression remained unreadable, finishing his drink he pushed the glass away from him. “I’ve had mixed feedback about you from some of the clients.”

“What does that mean?” Axl responded sounding surprised.

“You tell me.” Ian countered back.

Axl stared at his hands. “I don’t know.” He said shrugging his shoulders and thinking why the fuck would I care.

A slight look of irritation crossed Ian’s face. “It means I want you to put more effort in, try harder, keep the clients happy, flirt with them more.”

Axl nodded his head. “I will boss.” Like hell I will, he thought to himself.

“Show me.” 

“Huh.” Axl looked up from his hands and made eye contact with Ian. “What?”

“I want you to flirt with me.” Ian pressed.

Axl gave out a nervous laugh. “I…. I can’t.” He said embarrassed.

Ian grabbed Axl by his forearm and pulled him to his feet until he was stood in front of him. His eyes travelled over Axl’s body, he was wearing skin-tight black leather pants and a white vest, his long hair a deep red in the dimmed lights. A petulant look on his face as the weight of his body pulled against the firm grip Ian had on his arm.

“You’ve got a nice tight little body, but you don’t know how to work it.” Ian stated. “Show me a sexy move.”

“What? No.” Axl attempted to step back, Ian’s grip stopping him, his cheeks flushed scarlet. “Why?”

Ian grinned at Axl’s apparent awkwardness. “You see, you’re too self-conscious, if you can’t do it in front of me then how are you going to do it in front of a client?” 

“Define sexy move?” Axl asked his arm beginning to hurt and annoyance replacing his initial embarrassment. 

“Well you could start by rocking your hips and sticking your butt out.” Ian suggested, releasing Axl’s arm.

Axl almost tumbling backwards when Ian let go of him. “I’m not doing that.” He said rubbing his arm.

“Don’t keep me waiting.” Ian was getting impatient.

“But….”

“No excuses, c’mon.” 

“Do I have to?” Axl asked screwing his face up, he just wanted to go upstairs and die now.

Ian nodded and gestured with his hand for Axl to begin.

Axl sighed and began moving his hips but instead of staying on the spot he did a snaky dance back and forth.

Ian burst out laughing. Axl flashed an angry glare at him, he hated being laughed at. “Fuck this shit.” Axl snarled. “I didn’t do it so you could take the piss out of me.” 

Ian stopped laughing and grabbed Axl by the wrists pulling him closer. “It was…. cute.” He smirked. “But not exactly what I had in mind.

“Cute?” Axl spat angrily he wasn’t here to be ridiculed. 

Ian grinning at the fiery redhead placed his hands on Axl’s upper arms and turned him around so he was facing away from him. Placing one hand firmly on his shoulder the other on his hip he guided Axl’s hips to rock sensually side to side.

“That’s better.” Ian encouraged. “Just loosen up a bit.”

Axl tried to relax as he let Ian manipulate his body in the direction he wanted, closing his eyes he raised his arms running his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Ian’s hands slid down to feel Axl’s arse then settled on his hips.

Axl instinctively wanted to grind against him pushing his arse up in the air, Ian thrust his hips into Axl kissing him on the back of his neck. Axl continued to sway his hips and arms, this was starting to feel nicer and he gave out a little moan. 

Turning Axl around to face him Ian pulled him onto his lap, Axl wrapped his legs around him and they were full on snogging both of their long hair getting in the way. Axl pulled back then lay out over Ian’s knees his hands reaching down to his pants he started to undo them. 

Ian groaned at Axl’s brazenness holding onto him by his thighs he carried him over to the nearest table Axl’s arms clasped around his neck for support. Laying Axl down on the table Ian tugged his pants down over his legs and discarded them onto the floor. Axl naked apart from his vest began fondling his own cock with long hard strokes, Ian watched on in admiration as he unzipped his own jeans pushing them down, he gave himself a few strokes before slipping a condom on. 

Grabbing Axl with one hand at the back of the knee he dragged him to the table edge and flipped him over. Axl had one leg on the floor and the other tucked under him on the table Ian grabbed a handful of Axl’s hair twisting it into a firm grip pulling Axl’s head slightly back. 

“I’m going to give your arse a good fucking.” Ian said gruffly as he shoved his cock into Axl.


	16. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axl breaks down in front of Duff - is Duff there for him?
> 
> Stevie being a snoop finds something totally unexpected.

The following day Duff is the only one awake in the apartment, freshly showered and walking around the kitchen area in just a pair of boxers his feet padding on the linoleum flooring, he reached into the cupboard and grabbed a clean mug placing it on the counter.

Preparing a pot of coffee, he filled the machine with water and measured out the scoops of coffee, flipping the lid down he pressed the button and the coffee maker began to bubble into action. Folding his arms across his chest he leaned against the counter waiting patiently for the coffee pot to fill.

Izzy was sprawled face down on the couch sound asleep, one arm stretched out in front of him the other nestled against his side, he looked like he was doing an impression of Superman flying through the air into a pile of empty bottles and cans that surrounded him on the couch and littered the floor below him. Last night they’d all been on one, when they’d got back to the apartment after their shift a few drinks to wind down had turned into a full-on session and Izzy had set the pace, knocking back 2 to their 1 on a mission to get totally blotted. Axl had been really quiet when he’d joined them, barely spoke a word for the rest of the night and seemed as committed as Izzy on getting totally wasted. When he’d tried to talk with him on his own Axl had brushed him off.

With no air con in the apartment it was muggy and uncomfortable in the room, Duff pushed the lounge window sash up as quietly as he could so not to disturb Izzy, wedging it in place with an empty vodka bottle to stop the sash sliding back down. It was going to be another blistering hot day he could already feel a fresh layer of sweat forming on his back, the coffee maker spluttered indicating it was reaching the end of its cycle he padded back to the kitchen area and poured himself a coffee.

In the bedroom Axl woke up and turned on his side facing the other bed, the sun beating down behind him through the thin tatty curtains. Slash and Stevie were flat out on top of the other bed, Slash was laid out on his stomach snoring and one arm hanging over the bed still clutching a practically empty bottle of Jack Daniels and Stevie was lying over him using Slash as a pillow. Axl lay there staring at them delaying the inevitable action of sitting upright and feeling his head swim with the hangover he could already sense was going to take the best part of the day to shift. 

The room was sweltering hot, his hair was stuck to his back and his mouth too dry to even swallow. His thoughts went back to what happened last night, if he were honest, he had to admit he’d enjoyed Ian fucking him, would it happen again? What would Duff think about it? Should he tell him? That’s if he hadn’t already guessed what was going to happen when they’d left him alone with Ian in the club and how was it going to affect whatever it was going on between him and Duff? I can’t lose Duff he thought. Eventually Axl stopped procrastinating, hauling himself off the bed and pulling on a pair of jeans he made his way to the lounge. 

In the lounge he passed Izzy still sleeping on the couch and joined Duff in the kitchen area, he was in the middle of pouring his second cup of coffee and seeing Axl walk in grabbed another mug from the cupboard and poured him a coffee, not needing to ask if he wanted one.

“There you go.” Duff smiled handing the mug of coffee to Axl. “You look rough.”

Axl gratefully accepted the coffee, taking a few sips before placing it down on the counter.

“Feel like crap.” Axl half smiled back, stepping closer to Duff he placed his arms around Duff’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder needing to be comforted. Duff put his arms around Axl and rested his chin on top of Axl’s head. 

“Are you ok?” He asked.

Axl’s face pressed against Duff’s bare skin, breathing in the fresh soapy scent of horse chestnut and cedar wood. “Yeah just a hangover.” He lied. “Damn you smell good.” 

“You don’t.” Duff responded wrinkling his nose. “You need a proper soak, ya stinky sod.” He teased.

Axl pulled away looking up at Duff. “Thanks.” He mumbled then asked. “Wanna scrub my back?”

Duff grinned. “Ok babe, finish your coffee first.”

In the bathroom Axl watched on as Duff poured some bubble bath into the running water swirling it around with his hand, once the bathtub was filled, he allowed Duff to help him out of his jeans, step into the bathtub and lowered his body into the inviting warm foamy water. Kneeling at the side of the bathtub Duff Picked up the bar of soap dipping it into the water working it up to a lather in his hands, he was surprisingly gentle as he massaged the soapy suds over Axl’s shoulders and down his back. Axl closed his eyes enjoying the sensation from the warmth of the water and the gentle movements of Duff’s hands over his body, he could feel himself starting to relax as Duff moved onto his arms, raising one arm at a time as he worked the soap from each shoulder down to his fingertips. Axl completely succumbed to the sensation, his body surrendering to the feeling of being treated like a child. Wistfully appreciating the blonde boy’s actions as he felt his hands carefully work the soapy suds over his chest and stomach. 

Lost in the moment a sob deep from within him burst out and tears rolled down his face, he didn’t know if it was down to all the emotions he’d been carrying from the past few weeks, or the baggage he carried for years of his life or just from last night. The pain and loneliness that had made him run away from home, the feeling of being lost and afraid when he was sleeping rough on the streets, when he’d been trapped in that room and forced into …. He couldn’t think anymore this one simple act of kindness had broken him and something inside of him snapped as he unashamedly sobbed in Duff’s arms. 

Duff held onto him watching him breakdown in front of him. “Hey, it’s ok baby, let it all out.” He soothed.

Axl unable to stop now he’d started, continued to sob clinging onto Duff’s arm as his body shuddered and trembled he was too far gone, he didn’t care what he must have looked like and that he was acting like a pussy, all he knew was he was bawling like a pathetic cry-baby in front of the one person who’d shown any kind of compassion towards him and he was about to ruin it.

“La…last…last night I….” He struggled to force out the words. “In the club.” He couldn’t look Duff in the eye as he battled on with his confession. “I’m sorry it just hap….”

“Hush now, you don’t need to tell me.” Duff soothed. “He didn’t hurt you? Did he?” He added.

Axl looked up incredulously at Duff, surprised by his response, he already knew. “No, no he didn’t.”

Stunned Axl had stopped crying he didn’t know what to say.

Duff smiled. “Do you want me to continue? Or do you want to finish washing yourself?” He asked.

“You do it please.” Axl sniffed starting to feel a little better.

“Ok, up on your knees so I can reach you baby.”

Axl shifted onto his knees as Duff lathered the soap over his arse, his finger sliding down his crack and between his arse cheeks.

Rolling his eyes but the grin on his face giving him away Axl gave a disapproving look.

“Tsk such a drama queen over a little hangover.” Duff chastised jokingly, his hand playfully lingering longer than required as he continued to massage over Axl’s arsehole.

Later that afternoon Stevie was in Ian’s apartment, the boss had tossed his keys at him and given him instructions to tidy the place up. What a joke, he was the untidiest person he knew. Looking around to his eyes it was tidy, notably so compared to their hovel of an apartment. It seemed bigger and the furnishings were definitely of a higher quality and taste. 

He racked his brain trying to remember the orders Ian had barked at him as he’d caught the keys in both hands as they narrowly missed his face. Dishes, vacuum and what else? Scratching his head, he was at a loss and resented the fact that he was stuck inside cleaning shit up when he knew the others would be up on the roof chilling.  
The boss had driven off somewhere, probably won’t be back for ages he thought, sighing Stevie collected the dirty dishes together piling them on the counter as he filled the sink with water and added the washing up liquid. Taking his time, he washed the plates rinsing them under the tap and carefully stacked them on the dish drainer terrified he might break something. 

Plugging in the vacuum he started in the lounge area plumping up the cushions on the couch as he went along. The room was filled with Native American memorabilia and wall hangings, some he liked and some just freaked him the fuck out, eyes following him around the room like he was being watched.

Moving onto the hallway he continued to vacuum until he reached the bedroom, switching plug sockets he ran the vacuum around the bed then switched it off, he was sweating and sat down on the bed for a rest. He was staring at the wardrobe door across from the bed, he knew he shouldn’t snoop but unable to resist Stevie slid the wardrobe door open, it was filled with clothes and shoes, nothing out of the ordinary, he ran his fingers down the sleeves of numerous jackets and shirts. Occasionally pulling one out still on the hanger and holding it against him in front of the mirror then carefully placing it back.

He put the vacuum away and looked around what else could he do? Bathroom he thought as he remembered Ian giving him his orders. He found some cleaning products under the sink and took them to the bathroom, he sprayed the sink and wiped it over with a cloth then moved onto the bathtub spraying it with the cleaner. He knelt beside the bathtub rubbing the cloth in a circular motion around the side of the tub.

“Ouch, what the fuck was that.” Stevie cried out in pain as something snagged a hole in his t-shirt and scraped across his skin. 

A screw on the side panel of the bathtub was sticking out, Stevie rubbed the area the screw had scraped across his skin it was still stinging. Pissed off his t-shirt was ruined he bashed his knee into the panel, the panel buckled and became even loser.

“Shit.” Stevie mumbled and began tightening the screw up, he got halfway then curiosity got the better off him. He began twisting the screw in the opposite direction until it came away, he peered behind the panel something was in there. He quickly began twisting the screw on the other side of the panel until it popped out and he lay the panel on the floor. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, there were clear plastic bags filled with money, stacks of notes piled on top of each other, he picked up one of the bags, it was heavy, shit he’d never seen so much money in one place in his life. Returning the bag of money he was about to put the panel back when something else caught his eye, a little further away and behind the bags of money, he stretched out his arm trying to reach whatever it was, his fingertips brushing against the plastic trying to get a grip of it. He couldn’t reach from where he was kneeling, sliding the panel out of the way he was able to get closer to the bathtub and reached in pulling out what had caught his eye.

“Holy fuck.” Stevie yelled as he held the gun in his hands.


	17. Sorry Not Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie is acting weird, Izzy is fretting about going back to work on the floor.
> 
> Duff's Back story part 2- Duff finds out he has a new kink and will he be able to salvage his relationship with Jake.

A couple of days later the boys are getting ready for their shift in the club, helping each other with hair and makeup, Duff kneeling behind Axl on the bed was backcombing his hair for him, the can of hairspray was practically empty, he was shaking it and nothing was coming out.

“Fuck sake.”

Stevie was walking past fixing a belt around his waist.

“Hey Stevie, do you know where there’s another can of hairspray?” He asked.

Stevie stopped in his tracks, “What? Hey? I don’t know nothing; I haven’t seen anything.” He answered looking alarmed and walked off.

“Well that was strange.” Axl remarked.

“He’s been acting weird for the last couple of days.” Duff answered. “Don’t know what’s wrong with him, hang on I’ll see if there’s another can in the lounge.” Duff got off the bed and made his way to the lounge.

Izzy was sat on the couch, he’d finished getting ready and was now chain smoking and knocking back vodkas waiting for the others, tonight would be his first shift back on the floor and he was dreading it, his knee bounced nervously as he continued to wait.

Slash was bent over Stevie who was now sat in one of the armchairs as Slash applied his makeup.

“Is there a can of hairspray in here?” Duff asked.

Slash grabbed a can of the coffee table and chucked it over to Duff. “There you go.”

Duff caught it. “Thanks.”

He joined Izzy on the couch placing his hand on Izzy’s jumping knee. “You ok?” He asked concerned.

“Yeah, don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.” Izzy said looking anything but fine, he was all over the place.

“Take it easy on the vodka or you won’t last out your shift.”

“I said I’m fine.” Izzy snapped.

Slash looked over his eyes meeting Duff’s, although he didn’t say anything it was clear by the look on his face he was also worried about Izzy.

Duff went back into the bedroom. “Got one.” He said holding the can up and proceeded to spray it all over Axl’s hair. 

Axl was sat cross-legged on the bed, he was happily humming away to a song on the radio and munching on a cornetto, wearing his purple leather pants and white cowboy boots Duff thought he looked adorable. He would have to be careful the last thing he wanted was to get too attached, God only knows his past relationships had been disastrous and he wasn’t ready to commit down that road again just yet. 

\--------------------------

2 years earlier

Back home Duff was in his bedroom waiting, he’d been sat on the bed for a good twenty minutes, feeling anxious and wondering what was going to happen next, he’d be grounded for sure and probably get a good bollocking. Fuck why couldn’t he have just kept out of it, not get involved, how was he ever going to show his face in class again and how was he going to get Jake back? Or at least have a chance to speak with him. 

The journey home in the car had been silent, sitting in the passenger seat Duff had felt dreadful, he’d opened his mouth to apologise a couple of times but stopped himself fearing his father would explode once the silence had been broken. 

A look of anger had briefly flickered across his father’s face when he’d first showed up to collect him from outside the Principal’s office and by the time the Principal had finished explaining what had happened and the consequences of his actions, the look on his father’s face had been replaced with a look of disappointment. This look of course was a hundred times worse, he was always letting him down, he would never be good enough, he could never be what his father wanted him to be. His father hadn’t looked him in the face all the way home, the tension between them brewing, all he could do was go along with whatever happened next, one thing he knew for sure his father would never take his side, he never did.

Suspended for two weeks fuck, fuck, fuck. 

Kicking his trainers off Duff rolled over onto his stomach and pulled a book out from under his pillow, leaning on his elbows he opened the book to where he’d last marked it with the top corner of the page neatly folded down. If he was going to be stuck waiting, then at least he was going to attempt to keep his mind off the inevitable bollocking that was coming his way. Finding his place on the page he rubbed his finger along the folded crease his eyes consuming the print, he did his best to concentrate on the words as he let the tip of his tongue absentmindedly flick back and forth across the cut on his lip.

Another 20 minutes had passed before his father walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him he strode across the room making his way towards Duff, a serious look on his face and carrying a slipper in his hand. Duff’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when he spotted the slipper. 

Discarding his book, he swung his legs over the side of the bed sitting bolt upright he suddenly felt afraid, surely, he wasn’t going to get the slipper?  
Duff looked up at his father now standing in front of him, a deep frown furrowed his brows before he spoke. 

“Your mother and I have discussed your behaviour today Michael and we both agree it has been totally unacceptable, not only have you let your mother and me down, you have let yourself down. I can not believe you have gotten yourself involved in a fight at school and because of that you have been suspended for 2 weeks. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Duff gazed down at his feet feeling ashamed.

“I’m sorry, I … I know I’ve messed up.” He mumbled.

“And over a boy, who is he? Explain yourself.”

Duff looked back up, he could feel his face turning red, what could he say?

“He’s just a friend, I was just….”

“What have I told you? I thought you’d put all this nonsense behind you.”

Duff brushed his hair back behind his ear with his hand and stuck his chin out defiantly.

“I said he’s just a friend.” He wasn't going to back down.

Looking straight in his father’s eyes, he could feel his blood beginning to burn.

“I was sticking up for a friend.” He snarled angrily.

Pointing his finger at Duff his father continued his voice getting sterner.

“Don’t you give me that attitude.” He yelled. “I’ve been too soft with you, all this rebellious behaviour and carry on, It’s not natural.” 

Duff could see the look of undisguised disgust on his father’s face.

“It’s not like that, he’s just a friend.” Duff lied feeling mortified, how dare he judge him, he didn’t need this, especially as he didn’t know how he felt about it himself.

“There will be none of that carry on in this house.” He repeated. “No son of mine is going to be a Nancy-boy.” 

“I’m not.” Duff denied, angry tears welling up in his eyes.

“Why are you putting your mother and me through this? Why can’t you just be …. Normal.”

Duff physically flinched at his father’s words, he could see no resemblance between them, they were poles apart.

“We didn’t bring you up this way, getting into fights and carrying on with other boys, it’s shameful.” His father continued with the tirade. “Look at you, with your hair bleached and the clothes you wear, it stops now, do you understand me?”

“It’s my life, my choice.” Duff shouted. “I’ll do what I want.”

“Not as long as you are living under my roof, I pay the bills, I’m the one who feeds you and puts clothes on your back. I’m the one in charge until the day comes you can support yourself; you will do as I say.”

Duff glared at his father too angry to answer back.

Taking a deep breath his father paced the floor trying to calm down then turned around standing in front of him he spoke calmly. 

“I blame myself, I’ve been too soft with you, now I know I have never physically disciplined you before and maybe that was a mistake, but you’ve gone too far this time. I will not allow you to ruin your life, you are going to graduate from high school and have a future. You will stop all this nonsense once and for all.”

Duff shifted uncomfortably on the bed, what the fuck!

His father reached around him grabbing one of the pillows and positioned it on the bed.

“Now drop your pants and lay over the pillow.” He ordered.

Duff’s mouth fell open. “What? No.” He said aghast.

“I’ve made my mind up, this is happening, now you can either drop your own pants or I will do it for you.” His father continued in his strange calm voice.

“But I…. Dad… No.”

His father took a step towards him.

“Ok, ok.” Duff said panicking, he stood up and turning around he pulled his pants down then lay across the bed his arse raised above the pillow.

Duff laid stretched out over the bed, he had never been in this situation before and felt ridiculous, at least he still had his underpants on. Agonisingly it felt like minutes had passed although it must have only been seconds before he felt the full force of the slipper pound against one of his buttocks.

Jolting with the pain he gasped, then another strike with the slipper struck his buttock.

“Ouch.” He bucked and kicked a leg out.

Two more strikes landed in the same place. “Arrgh.” He wailed his hand reaching down to his sore buttock. He felt his hand being pushed aside as the slipper struck him again.

“Ow… Dad.” He howled.

“Keep still.” His father commanded.

He felt a hand press down on his lower back as his other buttock received a torrent of whacks with the slipper.

Duff yelped with each stinging strike, his fingers clutching onto the bedding.

“Dad please.” He whined. The thin cotton material of his underpants providing little protection from the onslaught of blows.

“I- will- not- allow- this- behaviour- to- continue- unchecked.” His father asserted each word with a whack of the slipper, then moving to the other buttock. “You- are- better- than- your- behaviour.”

Duff wailed in pain. “Stop, please… enough.”

Then to his dismay he felt his underpants being tugged down.

“Dad no…” 

Duff twisted round to grab his pants back up, but his father grabbed a hold of his wrist and forced his arm against his back as he now laid into his bare buttocks with the slipper.  
Duff yelped and cried, his face pushed into the bedding he could feel his arse getting warmer with each stinging blow, he’d never felt pain like it, then out of nowhere he realised he had a full on hard- on, he was totally aroused and he had everything on display.

The spanking came to an abrupt stop.

“Pull your pants back up.” His father barked. “Stay in your room.” 

Duff completely humiliated pulled his underwear and pants back up, covering himself up, ashamed he couldn’t look at his father. What the fuck, what had just happened?

Without any further word his father left the room. He overheard him speaking to his mother on the landing.

“Marie, I think we’ve got a problem, he enjoys it.”

Sometime later Duff shifted, rolling onto his side he must have fallen asleep, lifting his head up from the pillow the room was dark, a beam of light flickered across his window. A few seconds later the beam of light crossed the window again, pushing himself off the bed he walked over to the light switch flicking it on, the room illuminated, his eyes focused on the alarm clock set on the bedside cabinet it was 9 pm. He walked over to the window and peered outside.

Jake was stood outside with a torch and ready to throw a stone up at the window. Opening the window Duff stuck his head out.

“Hey.” He smiled down at Jake, surprised but happy to see him.

Jake smiled back. “Can you come down? I need to talk to you.”

Duff hesitated; he was already in enough trouble without sneaking out.

“Please it’s important.” Jake pleaded, his feet shuffling in the cold.

“Ok, give me a minute.”

Outside they both walked without speaking, it was cold enough to see their breath form into clouds as they exhaled. They continued to walk until they reached the old bus shelter, once there Jake turned around pushing Duff up against the wall wrapping his arms around his neck, he kissed him, opened mouthed his lips soft. Duff kissed him back his lips pressing eagerly into Jake’s as he draped his arms around him. He felt his body sway and his mind spinning with dizziness as he felt Jake’s tongue in his mouth.

Muffled voices interrupted them, grabbing Jake’s hand Duff lead him to the back of the shelter, this time it was his turn to hold Jake against the wall his body leaning into him, his hands above his shoulders supporting him against the stone wall. They stayed silent, not moving until the voices of the people walking past had faded. Duff held back the urge to continue kissing Jake, he wanted to know what is was Jake had wanted to talk to him about.

Behind the shelter was an abandoned public tennis court, nobody had used it in years, the net torn hung on the ground, a wooden bench for spectators was still situated against the back wall of the shelter and Duff pulled Jake down onto the bench. Lighting up 2 cigarettes he passed one to Jake.

“Talk to me then.” He said taking a drag on his cigarette. Whatever it was he could take it, it couldn’t be any worse than what had already happened to him today, could it. 

Jake dragged on his cigarette before answering, watching the swirl of smoke drift up into the air.

“I’m leaving town.” He said.

Stunned Duff tried to swallow his emotions, sounding as casual as he could muster “When?”

Jake sighed before answering. “Tomorrow, I just wanted the chance to say I’m sorry and that I don’t hate you before I left.”

Reeling with the sudden news that Jake was leaving the next day Duff struggled to keep his voice steady. “Fuck, I’m the one who should be apologising, you have nothing to be sorry about. I caused this mess, I fucked everything up.”

Jake held Duff’s hand in his. “I will be living with my aunt and going to a different school, I’ve been told that I’m never allowed to see you again.”

Duff flicked his cigarette onto the ground stubbing it out with his foot.

“I don’t want you to go.” He said his voice cracking. 

“I wish I wasn’t, but I don’t have a choice.” 

Jake tossed the stub of his cigarette onto the ground watching the red ember burn away until it dwindled out. 

“You know you didn’t have to get into that fight today because of me, I mean it was kinda nice that you did, but you shouldn’t have.”

“I couldn’t stand by any longer knowing you were getting all that flack because of me, besides, it felt good smashing that fucker in the face.” Duff grinned remembering it.

Jake grinned back at him. “Remind me to never get on the wrong side of you, you’ve got a mean right hook on ya.”

Duff smirked. “That kiss, can we pick up where we left off?”

Jake smiled. “I want more than just a kiss.”


	18. Mr. Brownstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy is struggling on his first night back at work and takes drastic measures to help him cope.
> 
> Izzy's back story part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning drug use and past drug use in this chapter.

In the club the boys are lined up at the bar ready to start their shift, Ian walks over to them giving them the once over. Making his way down the line he stops in front of Stevie and stares at him. 

Stevie doing his best to stare back with out blinking or looking away gulped nervously as Ian continued to stare directly at him.

“Everything alright?” Ian asked him not breaking eye contact.

“Yeah all good boss.” He answered his voice wobbling. Shitting hell, he knows, he knows I know about the money and the gun thought Stevie, how does he know? Shit, shit, shit stay cool Stevie boy. 

Ian gave him one final look before moving back down the line stopping in front of Izzy.

“No more drinking tonight you’re already half cut.” He said sternly.

“Yes boss.” Izzy responded, still riding on the wave from all the vodka he’d necked back whilst waiting on the others to get ready. He’d have to switch to plan B and score some coke so he could float his way through tonight’s shift, one thing for sure he knew he needed something.

Nodding his head at Izzy, Ian moved on to Axl his gaze drifting up his body and stopping on his face.

“No petty girly squabbles from you tonight, understood?” 

“Yes boss.” Axl answered biting down on his lip to stop himself from giving a smart-arse response.

“Don’t let me down.” Ian warned then stepped over to Slash.

Slash gave a cheeky grin, his face partially hidden by his mass of curly hair.

Ian stared at him “Keep out of trouble and focus on the job, no pissing around tonight.”

“Will do boss.” Slash pouted.

A look of irritation flickered over Ian’s face. “I mean it, I’ve got my eye on you, you’re skating on thin ice at the moment.” 

Slash nervously cleared his throat. “Yes boss.”

Ian continued down the line stopping in front of Duff.

“Keep them in check, make sure they’re working, I don’t want to see any slacking off. Any trouble tonight then it will fall on you, understood?”

“Yes boss.” Duff confirmed, fuck-sake why does it have to land on me he thought, folding his arms and leaning against the bar, he looked at the others moodily, fat chance of any of them complying and keeping out of trouble. Fucking great. 

“Right get on with it, get out there, make yourselves available.” Ian barked before walking away.

They all breathed a sigh of relief as they watched Ian making his way over towards the bouncers on the other side of the room.

“C’mon then, I’m not taking the rap for you fuckers.” Duff snapped giving Stevie a shove.

“Ok, cool it dude.” Stevie whined, frowning and rubbing his shoulder. “No need to push me man.”

Duff gave him a look. “You heard what he said, just don’t fuck up tonight.” Duff snapped again, then added softly. “Please.”

Stevie backed down when he heard Duff say please on the end. “Don’t worry, we’ve got this.” He said reassuringly, banging his hip into Duff a big cheesy grin spread across his face. 

Duff couldn’t help but grin back at him, Slash came up behind Duff and put his arms around him squeezing him tightly and lifting him up a few inches off the ground. 

“We could always start the night off with a quick fuck together.” Slash joked as Duff squirmed in his suffocating embrace.

“Put me down knob-brain.” 

Laughing, Slash bucked his hips into Duff a couple of times before releasing him. Duff teetering on his feet as he landed awkwardly. Duff rolled his eyes. 

“How the fuck am I supposed to keep you in line?” 

Slash grinned and gave Duff a lick on the cheek “You can’t.” He teased, before strutting off towards a potential client.

Izzy had already sped off and was in the process of hustling a client.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.” Axl smirked, stretching up and giving Duff a quick peck on the lips. “

“Glad you’re so fucking sure.” Duff said sarcastically, wiping his wet cheek with his hand. “Cos, I’m not.”

Duff, Axl and Stevie went their separate ways looking for business.

Sometime later into their shift they were all spread out around the club, pulling in clients. Izzy was in one of the private rooms behind the stage with a client. The client a guy in his late twenties had his back leaning against the wall, his hands on the back of Izzy’s head as Izzy knelt in front of him sucking him off. Izzy sobering up and no longer feeling the effect of the vodka he’d consumed was thinking more about having another drink or scoring some coke rather than the job in hand.

A few moments later the client pushed him away.

“This isn’t working for me.” He said, “Doesn’t feel like you’re putting in much effort.” He complained.

Izzy looked up at him, wiping his mouth, the guy was right his mind was elsewhere. “Sorry, I’ll do better.” Izzy responded, ready to take the client in his mouth again. The client pushed him away.

“No, I don’t want a bow-job from you, how about letting me stick my cock up your arse instead.”

“That’s not what we agreed.” Izzy said, “You’ve only paid for a blowy, anal costs more.”

“But you haven’t even managed that.” The client snarled.

Izzy starting to panic stood up “Ok forget it.”

The client grabbed Izzy and pushed him up against the wall. “You’re not going anywhere until I’ve got what I’ve paid for.” The client began pulling at Izzy’s pants.

“No, stop, I…I can’t.” Izzy pleaded pathetically; he could feel his breathing increasing and his heart pounding in his chest as his voice rasped out. “I don’t want to go through with this.”

The client stopped pulling at Izzy’s pants feeling him trembling, holding his hands up he backed off. 

“Fucking hell you’re useless, what sort of hooker are you?” He asked incredulously.

“I…I’m sorry.” Izzy mumbled feeling ashamed and unable to look the client in the eye.

The client roughly grabbed Izzy by his upper arm dragging him out of the room. “I want my money back and I’m making a complaint.”

As they came out of the room the client spotted Axl and dragged Izzy with him as he made his way towards Axl.

Axl looked startled as the client dumped Izzy in front of him. 

“Hey, you redhead, get your arse in that room and provide me with a service or I’m making a complaint to your boss.” He demanded angrily.

“What? Fuck you.” Axl responded , “What the fuck’s going on?” He looked at Izzy, “What did he do to you Izzy?” 

“Nothing, I’m ok, can you go with him?” Izzy pleaded.

“This one is fucking useless.” The client spat crossly.

“But why do you want to go with me if you’ve just been with Izzy?” Axl asked confused.

The client grabbed Izzy by the arm again. “I’m making a complaint; I didn’t pay good money for a hooker who can’t perform.”

Axl stared at Izzy as the realisation of what the client was saying sunk in.

Izzy thoroughly humiliated. “Please, just go with him Axl.” He begged, his eyes pleading with Axl.

Axl seeing the look on Izzy’s face relented. “Ok, ok I’ll do it.” 

Izzy took in a couple of deep breaths as he watched Axl take the client back into the private room. He was shaking and trying to fight off another panic attack.

Izzy made his way over to the bar, fuck it he had to have a drink.

Brad was stood behind the bar watching Izzy waiting to be served. He went over to him. 

“No can do, sorry.”

“C’mon man I need a drink.” Izzy pleaded.

“I can’t serve you Izzy, I’m sorry, the boss has given us strict instructions not to serve you under any circumstance tonight.”

Izzy slammed his fist down onto the bar. “Fuck-sake man, just give me a drink.” He wailed.

Brad rolled his eyes. “Stop being so over dramatic, you can drink as much as you want when you finish your shift.”

“What about some coke then, give me some coke.” Izzy demanded.

“Shut the fuck up and keep your voice down.” Brad responded, looking around the bar to make sure no one was listening. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, do you?”

“I think it’s a totally fucking fabulous idea, c’mon please man, help me out.”

Brad sighed, “Follow me.”

Izzy followed Brad down to the cellar. 

In the cellar Brad pulled out a small bag of off-white powder. “Are you sure about this Izzy?”

Izzy snatched the bag, opening it he dipped his finger in and tasted it. “That’s not coke.” He said looking at the off-white powder.

Brad grinned, “I’m all out of coke tonight, it’s special K.” He confirmed.

“I’ll take it.” Izzy said shrugging his shoulders. “How much?”

“We can share it.” Brad concurred “I don’t want you snorting the whole bag and getting us in the shit.” He said preparing the powder into lines.

\---------------------------  
Fourteen months earlier

Izzy was stood leaning against the kitchen sink at his parents’ house, he was agitated and biting his nails, his appearance unkempt, his hair was matted, he hadn’t washed in days, his clothes were filthy and hanging off him, he’d lost weight, his skin was pale and spotty and he had dark circles under his eyes. 

He watched his mother as she went about setting out a plate for him and scooped out a portion of lasagne from a big glass dish.

“Come sit down Jeffrey it’s your favourite.” She said beckoning Izzy to take a seat at the table.

“I said I wasn’t hungry.” Izzy could barely look at the food without the urge to throw up.

His mother looked at him concerned. “I’m worried about you Jeffrey, you’re not eating, and the weight is dropping off you, you’re as skinny as a rake, just try to eat a little bit.” She coaxed him.

Izzy rolled his eyes. “Are you going to give me the money or not?” He asked sullenly. 

“Sit down and have something to eat and I will think about it.” She answered.

Izzy reluctantly sat at the table and picked up a fork, his stomach flipped as the aroma hit his nose, he jabbed his fork into the food and moved it around his plate.

His mother pulled out a chair across from him and joined him at the table, waiting for Izzy to take a mouthful of the lasagne.

Izzy scraped the tiniest amount onto his fork, lifting it up to his mouth to attempt to eat it but he couldn’t do it, feeling like he was about to barf he dropped the fork back onto the plate, pushing it away from him.

“Please can you lend me the money? I’ll pay you back.” He asked again.

Sighing his mother calmly continued to coax Izzy. “If you came back home you wouldn’t need to lend any money, I can put fresh sheets on your bed, you can have a hot bath, clean clothes, you’ll feel like your old self again, there’s no need for you to live like this.”

Izzy felt a little guilty, he could see his mother was becoming upset. 

“We can get you off the drugs then you can go back to school and finish your education, we want you home son.” She continued tears welling up.

“I’m not going back to school and I’m not coming home, I’m happy living with Shane, we’re in love.”

Izzy knew he was being stubborn but the overwhelming urge for a hit was all he could think about and to get the hit he needed cash. His stomach was cramping, and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out for. 

“I don’t understand where we went wrong.” His mother began saying.

The sound of the landline ringing from the lounge interrupted them, his mother got up to answer the phone.

“We want you home, where we can help you.” She said on her way out of the kitchen.

As soon as she left the kitchen Izzy began frantically routing in the cupboards until he found some notes stuffed in a jar. Taking the notes and shoving them in his pocket he quietly slipped out the back door. 

A couple of days later Izzy and Shane have a few friends round at their apartment, loud music is playing, they’d been drinking and snorting coke all afternoon and were waiting for more drugs to be dropped off. 

Shane had his arm around Izzy’s shoulders as they sat huddled on the floor in front of the couch. Izzy was shaking badly as Shane did his best to comfort him. Why was it taking so damn long Izzy thought, he had the sweats, alternating from hot to cold, all he could think about was getting a hit. Izzy nuzzled into Shane closing his eyes trying to block out the pain running through his body. Shane seemed to be handling it a lot better than Izzy, he always did.

“Won’t be long now babe.” Shane reassured him.

“It’s been fucking ages, what’s the hold up?” Izzy moaned.

“It’s on its way, don’t worry.”

Finally, a knock on the door and one of the friends went to collect the drop off. 

Minutes later he handed their share to Shane.

“C’mon babe.” Shane helped Izzy to his feet, and they stumbled to the bedroom.

Sitting on the bed Izzy watched on allowing Shane to prepare and inject the dark brown liquid into his arm. The relief was almost immediate as he lay back letting the effects of the drug wash over him. The last thing he remembered was Shane joining him on the bed as they both passed out. 

When Izzy became conscious, he found himself lying in a hospital bed. A nurse was pulling the curtain around his bed.

“Oh, you’re awake.” She said.

“Where am I? What happened? Is Shane ok?” Izzy asked panicking.

“You overdosed, you and your friend are lucky to still be alive.”


	19. I Heard It Through The Grapevine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duff is on one and they all have chores to do.
> 
> Axl and Izzy bond in the launderette.

The next morning in the apartment, Duff was in the kitchen area sipping a coffee and smoking a cigarette, he’d showered and dressed and none of the others had even stirred. He looked around the apartment, taking in the obscene squalor laid out before his eyes. If he hadn’t know any better, it looked as though they’d been burgled, and the burglar had totally trashed the place before leaving. Empty bottles and cans were scattered all over the floor and perched on every available surface. Overflowing ashtrays and discarded bits of uneaten food had been left all over the place. Take away wrappers and boxes had been dumped and forgotten about. Dirty clothes thrown around the room, it was disgusting he was living with filthy barbaric animals. The whole place was a shithole and the stench was unbearable it stunk to high heaven.  
Fuck this shit, he thought angrily plonking his empty mug next to the mountains of dirty dishes piled up around the sink. 

Duff, on one, irritably stomped towards the bedroom.

In the bedroom the other boys were still fast asleep, Axl sprawled out, face down on his stomach on one bed and the covers kicked down, his skin glistening with sweat. The room was sweltering, and the sun shone blindingly through the window. The stench of stale cigarettes and sweat made Duff’s stomach heave.

He strode over to the bed Axl was sleeping on, planting his foot onto the mattress he hauled himself up on top of the bed, reached over and with one big shove he jerked the window sash up. A bit of fresh air would at least help with the fucking stink he thought to himself. Axl stirred half-awake with the motion of Duff manoeuvring around the bed, the mattress dipping where he placed his feet.

“Get up, lazy arse.” Duff snapped, giving Axl a swift boot with his foot.

“Huh.” Axl yelped, suddenly awake by the contact of Duff’s foot planted up his arse.

“What the fuck?” Axl grunted, pushing Duff’s foot out of the way, he sat up and immediately blocked the sun out of his face with his hands. “What’s going on?” He asked turning his back to the window so he could see.

“Time to get up.” Duff ordered.

“But it’s still morning.” Axl whined in disbelief. “I need at least 2 more hours sleep.”

“Suck it up buttercup, get your arse up.” 

Duff smirked, pleased with himself that he had disturbed Axl from his peaceful oblivion. He jumped off the bed, kicking the debris of cans and bottles in his path he was now focused on the other bed.

Izzy, Slash and Steven were all tangled together in a sweaty mess.

“Oi get up shitheads.” 

Duff gave Slash a rough shove on the back of his shoulder.

“Urgh! Go away.” Slash mumbled sleepily, lifting his head up to look at Duff and scratching his arse.

Stevie disturbed by the commotion shifted round pushing Slash’s arm away from him.

“What’s the emergency?” He asked yawning.

“Get up.” Duff barked. “We’re going to tidy this place up before the boss sees the state of it.”

Stevie groaned. “Oh God not more tidying.” He grumbled.

“Izzy, wake up for fuck sake.”

Izzy opened his eyes and sat up using Slash’s dead weight as leverage.

“Bagpuss is awake, so everybody’s awake.” He drawled sarcastically. 

Axl hurriedly dashed past so he could grab the bathroom first. 

By lunch time, between them they had finished cleaning the apartment, Duff looked around the clean apartment pleased with himself. It was still shabby but at least it was clean, the other four had whinged and moaned throughout the whole process. Serves them right he thought, maybe they would keep the place tidier for a while. 

Izzy, Slash, Stevie and Axl were in the lounge sprawled dramatically on the couch and chairs as though they’d just been forced against their will to complete the hardest task in the world and were now sulking and looking forlorn. 

Grinning, Duff had one more hand to play. “Right, only two jobs left to do.” He announced.

The others groaned in unison; Slash aimed a cushion at Duff.

“No more, we’ve done everything.” Stevie whined, folding his arms across the top of his head sulking.

Duff side stepped out of the way of the flying cushion and picked it up.

“Laundry and grocery shopping.” He stated, placing the cushion beside Izzy on the couch.

“I’ll do laundry, no fucking way am I going shopping.” Izzy stated.

“I’ll come with you.” Stevie piped up.

“No fucking chance.” Duff answered, giving Stevie a look of disbelief. “Last time we trusted you with the laundry everything came back pink.”

“Technically that wasn’t my fault, it was….”

Axl spoke over Stevie’s explanation. “I’ll go with Izzy, if that’s ok?”

“Yeah, that’ll work.” Duff nodded in agreement. “Stevie, Slash c’mon time to go shopping.”

Pouting, Slash dragged himself out of the armchair. “This is not very rock n roll, just saying.” He grumbled. 

An hour later Axl and Izzy were sat in the launderette on a long wooden bench facing a row of industrial sized washers. They had 3 machines on the go and 1 dryer. Axl lent against the back of the wall behind them, stretching his feet out, it was warm in the launderette even though the door was wide open allowing the rays of the sun to fill the busy room. A fan was continuously pushing out cool air and every 10 seconds or so the direction of the fan provided them with a deliciously light gust of refreshing chilled air.

Although the launderette was busy, they had managed to bag a quiet corner of the room and were able to chill out knowing the task in hand was going to take a good couple of hours. They had lugged 4 big sport bags of laundry between them and had quickly piled the dirty clothes and bedding into the machines, filled the machines with detergent and pushed the tokens into the slots. They’d then popped out for essential supplies, smokes, magazines, coffees and burritos. 

Axl found it relaxing, kicking off his boots he twiddled his toes. Izzy sat beside him, looked across at Axl, grinning at him making himself at home, he flipped the page of his magazine over and continued to read the article whilst flicking the ash of his cigarette into the ashtray beside him. 

A radio on the assistant’s desk was playing in the background, the assistant sat behind the desk had nodded off, feet on desk and his arms hanging limp. The glass front of the launderette bore the name The Blue Betty painted in blue in an arch with bubbles rising above the wording. 

Picking at the remains of his burrito and draining his coffee cup, Axl pondered on how he was going to broach the incident from the night before. He had purposefully volunteered to go with Izzy to the launderette with this in mind. It didn’t seem like Izzy was going to bring it up, but something needed to be said. He didn’t want to spoil the moment; it was good to see Izzy relaxed and spending some time away from the club, but this might be his only chance to talk to him without the others around. How would he react? Would he kick off? Go on the defence? Would he even respond? This was his best opportunity, if Izzy was ever going to open up about it then it was going to be now. 

Axl sat forward, his empty take away cup still in his hands he nervously played with it whilst being careful not to look at Izzy he spoke softly. “Can I speak to you about last night Izzy?” There, it was done, he couldn’t go back now, the question hung heavily in the air.

He watched Izzy’s back straighten as he put his magazine to one side and turned to face Axl.

“If you’ve said anything to Duff or any of the others I… I’ll kill you.” Izzy snarled, his eyes glaring at Axl, his hands balled into fists. 

“No, I haven’t, I wouldn’t.” Axl choked back, shit this was going to go tits up, I should have kept my trap shut. “You can trust me Izzy.” He added.

Izzy continued to glare at Axl, but his hands had relaxed. “Can I?” He asked, his voice sounding like he wouldn’t believe whatever answer he was given.

“Yes Izzy.” Axl confirmed. “I appreciate we haven’t known each other long but I’d like think we were mates, good mates and good mates don’t rat on each other.”

Izzy nodded his head, he stared intently at Axl his face serious, his mouth opened to speak but no words came out.

“It’s ok.” Axl said trying to encourage Izzy.

A few moments passed....

The expression on Izzy’s face seemed to show him processing his thoughts before he spoke. 

“I can’t stand the thought of anyone touching me since the attack.” Izzy blurted out.

“That’s understandable.” Axl reassured him. 

“I panicked with that client and couldn’t go through with it, I’m useless and the boss is going to find out and then I won’t have a job or have anywhere to live.” Izzy gulped. “And Slash is getting pissed off with me, he knows somethings wrong as I keep pushing him away.” 

Izzy, his hands shaking reached for his pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. Axl lit the cigarette with his lighter then took out one of his own smokes and lit that up too. 

“It’s ok Izzy, we can fix this.” He said feeling out of his depth. 

There was so much he wanted to say, so much he could tell him about his own childhood, growing up with his stepfather and what he had done to him, but he couldn’t do it. He felt sick to his stomach as he knew exactly the nauseating, self-loathing feelings Izzy was talking about and how hard it was to push those feelings, those thoughts out of your mind every fucking single day of your life. 

“It will get better over time Izzy.” He managed to say.

“But I don’t have time, I have to work tonight.” Izzy said the panic clear in his voice.

“I promise I won’t say anything, but I think if you talked to Slash you would feel a little better about it, at least he would know to back off for a while.”

“You think?”

“Yeah and we can double up tonight, work the shift together.” Axl suggested.

“Yeah, that’s not a bad idea.” Izzy said sounding calmer and more himself.

The dryer cycle stopped and Axl and Izzy walked over to it pulling out the freshly laundered bedding. Folding it up ready to place inside one of the sport bags.

“Duff will be pleased with the clean bedding, smells off jasmine and mandarin.” Izzy quipped his mood lightened; he sniffed the folded sheet with a look of exaggerated joy on his face. 

“Shame it will be all spunked up by tonight.” Axl quipped back. 

They both giggled as a woman shoving her laundry into the dryer next to them overheard and rolled her eyes in disgust.

Late afternoon and they were all back at the apartment chilling on the roof, they’d stuffed themselves with burgers and were now downing shots and drinking beers. The feeling was good as they bantered, drank and hung out together enjoying each other’s company. Duff was in a much better mood as Axl snuggled into him and Duff wrapped his arm around Axl’s shoulders keeping him close. Stevie was stood up animated retelling the story of Slash’s antics in the store and how his idea of shopping was to ‘try before you buy’ had nearly got them thrown out. Even Izzy was laughing curled up next to Slash his head resting on his lap allowing Slash to run his fingers through his hair. They were good together, stronger together and could face anything together. Whatever the future held they knew together they could face it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for some new characters in the next chapter.


	20. Thunderstruck Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duff and Axl have some bathroom fun.
> 
> Stevie finds out he is not working in the club that night as Ian has other plans for him.
> 
> Two guys show up at the club and Duff seems to know them.

Early evening and the boys are getting ready for their shift, Duff is in the bathroom and just stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist he reached over to the window. The room had filled with steam even though he’d made sure to switch the vent on, he opened the window to let the steam out and walked over to the wash basin. The mirror above the basin had misted over, he gave it a wipe with his hand and looked at his reflection, his skin was flushed partly from the heat of the shower and partially from the afternoon sun. Picking up his toothbrush he began cleaning his teeth whilst deciding on the possibilities of what outfit to wear for tonight’s shift. 

The bathroom door opened part way and Axl stuck his head in.

“Can I come in?” He asked.

“Yeah, come in, I’m almost finished.”

Axl pushed the door open further and walked in, leaning back, he used his butt to close the door behind him.

“It’s ok, I don’t need to use the bathroom, I just came to see you.” He said, his face beaming and his eyes focused on the modest towel covering Duff’s never region.

“Two showers in one day, I’m impressed.” Axl said, still grinning as he walked closer towards Duff.

Duff stopped brushing his teeth and turned to look at Axl.

“Well I wish you smelly bastards were as conscious about self-hygiene as me.” He remarked. Tapping his toothbrush on the side of the basin to remove any excess drops of water then placing it back in the tumbler. 

“What you up to anyway? You should be getting ready for work not grinning at me like a Cheshire cat.”

Axl was within touching distance of Duff now, giggling he still had a devilish grin on his face. 

Duff eyed him suspiciously, Axl had both hands behind his back, what was he up to?

“I found one of your little friends earlier when we were tidying.” Axl managed to say holding back the urge to burst out laughing.

“What do you mean?” Duff asked perplexed and slightly irritated by Axl’s madcap behaviour.

Axl grinned some more, fiddling with whatever he was hiding behind his back, it gave out a buzzing noise. He quickly switched it off again. A naughty schoolboy look on his face.

Duff cocked his head to one side, grinning himself now. “Is that what I think it is?” He asked.

“What exactly do you think it is?” Axl asked, feigning innocence. 

“Fucker.” Duff leered and pounced towards Axl ready to tackle and seize what he suspected was one of his vibrators from him.

Axl quicker than Duff quickly stepped back and simultaneously whipped the towel away from Duff leaving him completely naked and exposed.

“AXL!!!” Duff gasped taken by surprise his hand instinctively covering his cock. “What are you playing at?” 

“Thanks for the weapon.” Axl smirked, twirling the towel in his hand until it had formed into a whip.

“Don’t you dare.” Duff laughed nervously trying to back away but there was nowhere to go.

Axl quickly snapped the towel, Duff yelped as it made contact on his bare skin. With a flick of his wrist Axl had twisted the towel into a tight whip again and quickly aimed it at Duff for a second time.

“Ouch, hey, pack it in.” Duff hopped around trying to avoid the painful licks of the towel whip that Axl was deftly and surprisingly accurately landing on his tender flesh. 

“This is what you get for making us your bitches today, we don’t like doing housework and I personally don’t like being woken up with your foot up my arse.” Axl continued, clearly enjoying himself. 

Duff danced around on the spot, doing his best to avoid the towel and squealing each time it slapped against his skin until mercifully Axl dropped the towel on the floor. 

Breathless Duff lent back against the wash basin using his arms to steady himself. “Oh, you are going to pay for that.” He teased, catching his breath.

“You think so?” Axl sneered, holding the vibrator ominously in his hand, a wide grin on his face as he clicked it back on and stepped closer towards Duff.

“No, noooooo.” Duff squealed as the vibrator made contact on his skin, tickling him.

Axl moved the vibrator over Duff’s skin, skimming it across his hip bone and down his back, seeking out all his weak points until Duff was a quivering heap sat on the floor.

“Stop, stop…enough.” Duff begged, trying to defend himself with his arms, he couldn’t take any more, fuck why did he have to be so God damn ticklish. 

Axl kneeling in front of Duff relented, switching the vibrator off and tossing it on the floor he placed his hand at the back of Duff’s head and leaned in for a kiss, their lips touching and tongues hungrily seeking each other out. Duff gasped as he felt Axl’s other hand close around his already hard cock. Then moaned as he felt Axl’s hand move up and down the length. He parted his legs wider allowing Axl more movement, the wash basin pedestal felt cold against his skin and it was digging uncomfortably into his back as he sat on the damp linoleum flooring, he didn’t care the sensation of their kissing and Axl’s hand around his cock was overwhelmingly delicious. Axl’s hand yanked at his hair forcing his head back and exposing his throat. He felt a swift, sharp pain as Axl bit down on his lip followed by soft delicate kisses trailing over his throat and down his neck.

Duff darted his tongue over his bottom lip tasting the salty metallic blood, Axl’s hand still busy working around his cock. Trying to gain some control back Duff reached for the waistband of Axl’s pants and pulled him closer, he gripped the hem of Axl’s t-shirt tightly in both hands and pulled, the flimsy cotton material gave way, Duff yanked at the cotton material in his hands again as it satisfyingly came apart tearing up to the neckline. He barely had time to note the surprised look on Axl’s face as he yanked on the material again ripping the neckline and pulled the remnants of the t-shirt down Axl’s arms. His lips latched onto Axl’s nipple, sucking then biting. Axl’s head tilted back as he let out a deep guttural moan. He had found one of Axl’s weak spots, enjoying feeling him squirm under his touch he continued to tweak and pull at the nipple with his teeth. 

Duff undid the button and zipper on Axl’s pants and promptly yanked them down until they were around his knees. He felt Axl’s hard cock spring up on release and rub against his arm, grabbing it he pumped his fist up and down the shaft. Axl was momentarily lost, he looked down upon the redhead quivering under his touch, eyes closed and head back. It was an amazing sight to see before him and made his own cock twitch and grow even harder. Axl’s hand still around his cock had stopped moving, forgotten briefly, as he was consumed in his own pleasure then Axl seemed to snap back and his grip tightened again, moving up and down Duff’s cock his thumb sliding over the wet slit soaked with pre- cum. Duff groaned holding back the urge to spill his jizz there and then. 

Axl’s other hand cupped Duff’s balls stroking and fondling them with the palm of his hand before giving them a gentle pull and underhand tap. It felt electric, Duff moaned and felt more pre cum oozing from his cock. Axl quickly ran the palm of his hand over the wet tip coating his fingers.

“Look at me.” He demanded.

And Duff stared into his eyes as he felt Axl’s finger slide into him.

“Fuck.” He cried closing his eyes and turning his head.

“Duff, look at me.”

Duff opened his eyes and stared at the beautiful redhead in front of him, feeling his finger move inside him. Axl was back in the driving seat and Duff didn’t mind, he surrendered to the redhead’s will as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Say my name.” Axl insisted as he continued to work his finger inside Duff and his other hand over his cock.

“I’m nearly there, I’m going to cum.” Duff stuttered breathlessly avoiding saying Axl’s name.

“I want to hear you say my name before you cum.” Axl insisted again slipping a second finger into Duff.

“Oh fuck.” Duff moaned as Axl worked his fingers inside of him and over his cock.

“Why?” He gasped.

“Why do you think?”

Duff pulled Axl tightly against him their chests slamming together, his arms held tight around him, he whispered in his ear. “Axl.”

The redhead trembled in his arms then pulled away from him removing his fingers from inside Duff.

“Suck my cock.” He demanded.

Duff held back a feeble whine feeling the fingers vacate him and leaving him hanging close to climax. Axl, you fucking tease.

Axl stood up, his crotch in Duff’s face and his hands resting on the wash basin.

“Suck it.”

Duff obliged, running his tongue over the slit and down the length of the shaft before taking the redhead’s cock deep in his mouth.

Axl groaned, gripping onto the basin to keep himself balanced. Duff held onto Axl’s thighs and relaxed his throat when the redhead gently thrust his hips, slowly at first, little jabs, Duff stuck his tongue out, Axl responding with another groan as it slid against the tip of his cock, his thrusts came quicker and deeper, Duff’s tongue wet and warm lay flat in his mouth as he let the redhead throat fuck him. 

“I wanna cum in your arse.” Axl said, his thrusts stopping, he withdrew his cock from Duff’s mouth. “Lie face down on the floor.” He ordered.

Duff did as he was told lying on his stomach, he felt Axl spread his legs apart and kneel behind him, the sound of a condom being torn from a packet. The anticipation was unbearable, he stuck his arse out and up in the air all inhibitions out the window, he just needed a good slamming and the redhead was keeping him waiting.

“Get on with it then.” He said impatiently. 

To his surprise he was met with a stinging slap across his buttocks. “Argh.” Duff relaxed his hips letting them rest back on the damp linoleum flooring.  
Another sharp slap across his buttocks, he felt his arse cheeks bounce together with the impact. “Ouch, Axl what the fuck.”

Axl grabbed one arse cheek firmly in his hand then spanked the other cheek repeatedly.

“Ow, ow, ow.” Duff howled as he felt his arse cheek beginning to warm up. His hands groping on the slippery surface of the floor failing to find anything to grip onto.

“Naughty Duff.” Axl scolded before spreading Duff’s cheeks apart and pushed his cock into his arse.

Groaning Duff bucked his hips back up as Axl thrust into him hard, noisily they both moaned as they continued to fuck on the bathroom floor. 

.....................................

In the club the boys were ready to start their shift, Ian had come over to do his usual once over.

“Stevie you’re working upstairs for me tonight.” He announced.

“Yes boss.” Stevie responded looking surprised. 

“The rest of you, no slacking, no piss-taking, Duff you’re in charge.”

“Ok boss.” Duff answered. 

“Get on with it then.” Ian ordered gruffly.

Stevie watched the other four disperse as he stood waiting not knowing what was happening.

“Come with me.” Ian barked.

Stevie followed Ian back up the stairs.

The club hadn’t filled up yet, a few regulars were sat in the booths and ordering drinks. Loud music was playing, the four boys headed back to the bar once Ian and Stevie had left.

“Looks like the boss won’t be hanging around tonight.” Slash said grinning.

“We still have to work Slash.” Duff asserted. “You heard what he said, he’ll know if we just fuck about.”

“You’re no fun.” Slash pouted.

“Me and Izzy are working together tonight, if that’s ok?” Axl asked looking at Duff.

Izzy looked at the floor, Duff nodded his head.

“Fine, but if you’re not pulling in the clients then you’ll have to work separately.”

Brad came out from behind the bar holding a rolled-up flyer in his hand. “Alright guys?” He asked.

They all nodded.

“What you got there?” Slash asked indicating towards the flyer in Brad’s hand.

“Arh, come and see.”

Brad walked over to the nearest wall, they followed him and watched him pin up the flyer. They crowded round for a closer look, Battle of the bands it announced across the top of the flyer.

“Fucking excellent.” Slash reacted reading down the flyer.

“What’s battle of the bands?” Axl asked.

“It’s a contest between local bands competing for the title of best band.” Duff explained.

“Yup, it’s gonna be a busy night boys.” Brad stated. “It will be heaving in here.”

“Usually a quiet night for us.” Duff chipped in. “Everyone is too busy watching the bands.”

“I’d better get back to the bar.” Brad said turning round to leave. “Speak to you later guys.” He started to walk off.

“Hang on I will come with you, wanna ask you something.” Izzy said. “It won’t take long, be back in a minute.” He said rushing to catch up with Brad.

Duff, Slash and Axl were still looking at the flyer when a voice behind them piped up.

“Evening hunnies.” 

They turned around to see a guy with long feathered blonde hair, slim and tanned, dressed in a black vest and tight black leather pants, grinning at them and hand on hip. Next to him and leaning on his shoulder was a taller, long black spiky haired guy pouting and wearing an opened shirt revealing his chest and tight black leathers. They were giving it attitude and looked like they owned the place.

“VINCE!!!, NIKKI!!!.” Duff responded totally surprised. “What are you doing here?”


	21. Thunderstruck Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is busy entertaining guests with a card night.
> 
> Axl finds out his and the other boys situation in the club is worse than he thought.
> 
> Axl and Duff's relationship hangs in the balance.

Duff, Slash and Axl were staring at the two guys stood in front of them, both guys clearly pleased their presence had caused a ripple of unease. 

Slash gave them a quick nod with his head, but his focus was on Axl, there was going to be a scene for sure.

Axl his eyes fixed on the blonde guy Vinnie, stood trembling, hands balling in and out into fists against his thighs, his face dark with fury, it was like watching a glass fill up with liquid as his face became darker.

“Fuck.” Slash mumbled under his breath, Axl had obviously recognised the two guys from the photographs pinned on the wall in the apartment. A montage of all the photographs of Duff and Vinnie together flashed through his mind. 

Just turn the fuck around and walk away, don’t fuckin converse Duff, for fuck sake, Slash willed as he switched his focus to Duff.

Duff caught off guard stood in front of Vince and Nikki slack jawed and gormless, it wasn’t clear what was going on in his head or what he was going to do, only his initial body language giving anything away. Both of his arms had raised up from his sides in shock when he’d first turned around to face them and he hadn’t moved since. 

Vince more than happy to cause a scene smirked as he sauntered over to Duff, placing both hands on Duff’s hips.

“I missed you baby.”

Vince locked lips with Duff pulling him close.

“I’ll kill the fucker.” Axl yelled, the sight of Vince all over Duff tipping his anger over the edge.

He lurched forward intending to pounce on Vince, but Slash quickly grabbed him, dragging him back and wrapping his arms around Axl, locking him into a tight bear hug. Axl struggled against the vice like grip Slash had him trapped in, twisting against Slash and shouting.

“Fucking let me go Slash, I mean it.” Axl raged, glaring at Vince who was running his hands over Duff’s arse as they continued to kiss.

“I’m trying to help you.” Slash growled as he jostled with Axl squirming in his arms, refusing to loosen his grip on him.

Nikki giggled, watching the scene unfold before him. 

The kissing had stopped, Vince looked over Duff’s shoulder grinning at Axl as he asked Duff. 

“Who is the little ginger runt?”

“Fuck you, fuck you both.” Axl snarled, still struggling against Slash.

Duff looking flushed came back to his senses and stepped back from Vince. 

“Vince!!!” He said in a low voice. “That’s Axl, play nice.”

“You know I don’t play nice.” Vince pouted. “Is that what you’re dipping your cock in at the moment?” With an unimpressed look he gave Axl the once over.

Nikki and Vince both giggled, Slash continued to grapple with Axl twisting in his arms.

"Slash, get off me." Axl continued struggling.

Duff didn’t get a chance to respond as two men joined them.

“Everything alright boys?” Asked one of them with an air of authority. He was slim with brunette hair and high cheekbones, dressed in blue jeans, open pink shirt and a long silk scarf around his neck. 

“Yes boss.” Vince and Nikki answered in unison.

The man turned his attention to Duff. 

“Is Ian upstairs? He’s expecting us.”

The other man, his hair shaved into a skinhead wore a plaid shirt opened with a white vest underneath and black jeans was leering at Duff.

“Yes Mr Tyler, you can go straight up, or I can take you up there.” Duff responded. 

“We’ll make our own way, keep an eye on my two boys tonight, they will be working with you.”

Duff nodded his head.

“Come on Sick, I’m feeling lucky tonight.” He said to the skinhead.

Both men walked away, making their way upstairs to Ian’s apartment.

“Just like old times.” Vince grinned.

“Fucking great.” Duff sighed.

Upstairs in Ian’s apartment Stevie had been busy setting up the table making sure there were clean glasses, bottles of booze, ashtrays and a new deck of cards ready to play. 

He let both men in when they arrived, Ian emerging from the bedroom to greet them.

The three guys sat around the table getting down to business, Ian dealing the cards. It was Stevie’s job to tend to them throughout the evening, making sure their glasses were full and keep out of the way whilst they were playing.

Stevie, kneeling with his arms resting on the back of the couch watched them, waiting for any signal for him to approach the table. It was going to be a long night. 

Downstairs in the club, Izzy had returned, and all the boys were lined up at the bar, the club was filling up nicely and they were ready to start pulling in clients.

Axl still seething and agitated. “Duff we need to talk.” He said trying to get the blonde’s attention.

“Not now Axl, we’ve already wasted enough time, we can talk later.”

“I want to talk now.” Axl insisted.

Nikki and Vince leaning against the bar were chatting between themselves, giving Axl dirty looks and laughing at him.

Embarrassed and annoyed Axl pressed on. “Don’t brush me off.” He grabbed Duff by the arm.

“I said not now, we’ve got work to do.” Duff pulled his arm away, exasperated he’d been put into such an awkward situation and not wanting to face it.

“So, you snog another guy right in front of me and expect me not to say anything about it.” Axl asked angrily.”

“You need to get over it.” Duff responded flippantly.

“Fuck you.” Axl yelled his face turning red again.

“No fuck you, you’re not my boyfriend.” Duff shot back his eyes flashing with anger to match Axl’s.

Nikki and Vince roared with laughter.

Incensed Axl stormed off but not before Duff had, had time to note the hurt look on his face. Duff feeling guilty almost went after him, stopping himself he turned to the others.

“Why the fuck are you all just standing there? Fucking move.”

Slash rolled his eyes and sauntered off towards a potential client.

Izzy a look of distain on his face stepped away from the bar. “I’ll go after him, then shall I?”

“Do what the fuck you like.” Duff snarled back, sensing he was being judged by Izzy.

Izzy shook his head and walked off in the direction Axl had gone.

Nikki and Vince still grinning were staring at Duff.

“Don’t fucking start, just don’t, you’ve caused enough trouble for me tonight.” 

Duff walked off leaving them at the bar. 

Upstairs in Ian’s apartment, Stevie was walking around the table refilling the glasses as the game continued. 

“Drink up gentlemen, plenty more where that came from.” Ian gestured.

Steven tossed a wad of notes on the table. “I’ll raise you.” He smiled wryly. 

Ian raised an eyebrow smiling at Steven and laid down more notes and lit up a smoke.

“I’m out.” Sick Puppy confirmed pushing his cards away.

Stevie refilled Sick Puppy's glass; Sick Puppy ran his hand down the back of Stevie’s leg.

“One thing I will say is you do keep a good stock of boys.” He leered.

Stevie dodged away from him nervously. 

“My boys not good enough for you now Sick?” Steven smirked.

Sick Puppy licking his lips and still leering at Stevie. “I wouldn’t mind a piece of that.” He reached out grabbing Stevie by the elbow and pulled him closer. “What do you say boy? Make me a happy puppy?”

Stevie shaking. “Mr Sick, I mean Mr Pu…, I… I.”

Ian, Steven and Sick laughed at Stevie’s response.

“Hands of the merchandise Sick.” Ian said coming to Stevie’s rescue. “Stevie, go downstairs and bring up more bottles and smokes.”

“Yes boss.” Stevie answered relieved he had an excuse to leave the room.

Downstairs in the club, Izzy and Axl are stood in one of the stalls in the bathroom. Izzy trying to calm Axl down, his hands held firmly on Axl’s shoulders keeping him pinned against the partition wall. 

“He didn’t mean it; you know what he’s like when he’s got his work head on.”

“Yes, he did, what was I supposed to do? You weren’t there, you didn’t see him snogging that blonde minger in front of me, the two fucking giggling morons stood there laughing at me, I’ll kill them.”

Axl pushed himself away from the wall, Izzy, rougher than he intended pushed him straight back.

“Calm down, you can’t do anything until later, Duff and Vince have got a history.”

“Didn’t look like fucking history to me.” Axl snapped.

Izzy sighed. “Look, it hasn’t been that long since Vince was working here, him and Duff had a thing going on. Vince had to leave and …. Well they never got to say their goodbyes.”

“What do you mean? He had to leave.” Axl asked looking confused as well as angry.

Izzy stared at Axl intently. “I’m going to move my hands away from your shoulders but if you attempt to move, I will push you back against this wall and I might even stick your head down the toilet.”

Axl’s eyes popped open in surprise. “You wouldn’t?” 

Izzy softened, feeling the redhead tremble beneath his hands, he was taken aback, behind the bravado of the fiery stubborn and moody little shithead stood in front of him that he’d gotten used to and attached to he’d caught a glimpse of the vulnerable boy hidden underneath it all. There was so much he didn’t know about him, what had happened to him, what fucked up events in his life had caused him to end up here. Compelled to carry on, Izzy gently removed his hands from Axl’s shoulders. 

“I might.” Said Izzy coyly, cocking his head and giving a half smile towards Axl. He sensed the situation had been diffused and watched as Axl’s body relaxed as he sucked in a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

“Tell me Izzy.” Axl asked feebly biting back the tears of anger and frustration.

Izzy ran his fingers through his hair, where should he start?

“Those two guys that came in the club tonight, they may act like they are all mates but they’re not, Ian hates them, and they hate him, and they just act out like they are all friendly. The dark-haired guy is Steven Tyler, he owns one of the other clubs in this area and Vince and Nikki work for him. They are up to their necks in dodgy shit, all three of them and they are always fucking each other over, like it’s a game. Fuck it is a game to them, Ian doesn’t give a shit about us, he lost Vince in a game of cards and that’s how he’s ended up working for Tyler now.”

“No fucking way.”

“They are upstairs playing their stupid fucking games as we speak and who knows what the stakes are, one of us could end up leaving by the end of the night.”

The colour drained from Axl’s face. “I think I’m gonna hurl.” Axl crouched over the toilet trying to control his breathing as his stomach heaved.

Izzy watched on as he continued. “The other guy that’s Sick Puppy, you want to stay clear of him at all costs, he didn’t get that name by chance. He is totally fucking twisted and enjoys inflicting pain on any poor fucker he can lay his hands on. “

Izzy turned his head away as Axl emptied the contents of his stomach.

When he’d stopped, he handed Axl some tissue to wipe his mouth, the smell of vomit was turning his own stomach.

“Have you stopped? Want me to hold your hair back?” Izzy asked trying to inject some humour into the situation.

Axl sat on the floor his back against the wall, wiping his mouth he looked at Izzy.

“Just don’t’ stick my head down there until I’ve flushed.” He grinned. 

Izzy crouched down and joined Axl on the floor of the cubicle. 

“You want my advice?” Izzy asked.

“No, but I know you’re going to give it.” Axl smirked.

“Duff’s one of the good guys, give him some space, let him make his choice, for some reason, I can’t think why, he is smitten with you and he will be back with you in no time.”

Axl playfully thumped Izzy’s shoulder. 

“Jeez thanks.” 

“Shall we have a smoke then carry on with this fucked up shit?” Izzy asked, pulling out two smokes.

“I guess so.” Axl answered, leaning his head on Izzy’s shoulder and taking one of the smokes.


	22. Garden of Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie's back story part one

Stevie closed the door to Ian’s apartment behind him, breathing a sigh of relief, he wanted to spend as little time as possible in there with them, especially Sick Puppy with his wandering hands, Stevie shuddered at the thought of him. He could hear the music and banter from the other side of the door intermingled with the music thumping below from the club. It felt like he was in his own little capsule on the stairs, knowing he wouldn’t be disturbed and in no hurry to rush back Stevie sat on one of the steps and lit up a smoke.

Fuck them, the longer he took picking up the booze and the fags then the less time he would have to spend with them dicks. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

1 year earlier

Stevie was at home with his friend Richie, it was the middle of the afternoon, they were sat in the lounge on the couch drinking some cans of beer. The lounge floor was covered in a dark brown carpet, the walls were decorated with floral wallpaper and chintz curtains hung from the windows. The furniture all though old was made from solid mahogany wood and macramé lace and cotton armrest covers protected both the chairs and couch. The room had an old lady feel about it, Stevie and Richie looked totally out of place as they sat on the couch supping their beers and flicking ash into a china saucer set down on the coffee table in front of them.

Stevie and Richie had hidden out of sight behind next doors hedge as they’d watched his Mother leave the house, her shoes clicking as she walked down the path, opening and closing the gate behind her. They’d waited until she had gone further down the street then quickly scrambled over the wall. Stevie pushed his hand through the letterbox pulling out the string the key was attached too and let them both inside.

Once inside Stevie had headed straight to the kitchen, routing inside the cabinets until he had found what he was looking for, strawberry pop tarts and the china saucer to use as a makeshift ashtray.

Richie had followed Stevie into the kitchen, pulled out a chair and sat at the table rolling up a spliff. He was familiar with the layout of the house as they had been spending their days here for the last month instead of going to school. 

Stevie popped the tarts into the toaster and watched Richie skin up, his hands deftly sticking the papers together. Stevie was smitten, he’d had a crush on Richie for longer than he cared to admit, he stared in awe at the boy with long mousy brown hair and chiselled jawline, he was stocky and self-assured. Not like Stevie who felt like a dork in comparison, although skinny his face had always been round and what he considered to be chubby and babyish looking, he wasn’t cool, he’d been growing his hair out and had started wearing trendier clothes, bleached ripped jeans, band t-shirts and baseball caps, he was doing his best to fit in but he had to work at it, not like Richie, he was just naturally cool.

Richie finished rolling up the spliff, smiling at Stevie as he ran his tongue along the gummed side of the paper. Stevie felt his stomach flip at the sight of him and practically jumped when the pop tarts sprung from the toaster. 

Sat on the couch Stevie was feeling stoned, tilting his head back he drained the last few dregs from his can and crushed it in his hand chucking it onto the coffee table.

“Is there any more booze in the house?” Richie asked as he drained his own can of beer. 

“No more cans.” Stevie answered. “There may be something in the sideboard.” 

Stevie pushed himself off the couch, unsteady on his feet he wandered over to the sideboard, sitting down cross-legged in front of it, feeling giggly as he turned the key already sitting in the lock and opened the door.

“Not much for security your old lady, is she?” Richie stated. “Why bother locking it with a key and then leave the key sitting in the lock?”

Stoned and tipsy they both giggled at this.

Stevie reached into the sideboard searching through the bottles, most of them were only half full and barely drinkable, they’d been helping themselves and filling the bottles back up to the level they’d been at with water. There was no way it would go unnoticed when she finally decided to pour a drink from one of the bottles but as they had been sat in the sideboard for so long Stevie wasn’t too worried about this. 

“Ah-ha.” He cried spotting a bottle of sherry still sealed. 

Dragging it from the back of the shelf and holding it aloft so Richie could see it.

“Urgh.” Richie wrinkled his nose. “It will have to do.”

Stevie brought the bottle back with him, plonking back down on the couch, he broke the seal and necked back a mouthful of the sherry. He winced at the taste and passed the bottle to Richie.

Richie took a long swig from the bottle and placed it down on the coffee table, he barely winced at the taste. 

“Fuck I feel stoned.” Stevie mumbled as he let his head rest on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

His eyes shot open in surprise when he felt Richie’s soft warm lips on his.

“Wh... what you doing?” Stevie asked but not pulling away. 

Richie looked him in the eyes. “What I’ve been wanting to do for weeks, come on I know you’ve wanted to do it too; I’ve seen the way you look at me.”

Stevie blushed “Yeah maybe I have.” He said coyly. Fuck, it had finally happened, he’d been too afraid to make the first move. Emboldened Stevie kissed him back, he could taste the sweet sherry on his lips and stuck his tongue clumsily inside Richie’s mouth seeking out the wet warmth. Richie took the lead, the sensation of his tongue made Stevie tremble and the room seemed to spin as their tongues entwined.

“Have you ever had or given head?” Richie asked breathlessly as he pulled away, his hand now cupped over Stevie’s crotch.

Stevie felt his cock twitch, he knew he was hard as he felt the weight of Richie’s hand over him. 

Embarrassed Stevie cleared his throat before answering. “N…no, no I haven’t.” Feeling Richie’s hand stroke over the top of his pants his erection pushed against the denim and shifted to the side of his pants.

“I’ll suck you off, then you suck me off.” Richie suggested as he undid the popper on Stevie’s jeans and let down the zip. 

Stevie groaned. “Fuck yeah.” He couldn’t believe what was happening as he watched Richie push the coffee table out the way then sink to his knees in front of him. He’d never done anything like this with a guy before although he’d been thinking about it a lot lately. His only experience had been with a girl in his year and they’d both been drunk, that hadn’t gone too well, he hadn’t enjoyed it and both of them felt awkward afterwards. Ignoring each other the next day back in school and he hadn’t looked at a girl since. 

Stevie raised his hips off the couch as Richie shimmied his jeans and pants down all the way to his ankles, his hard cock bobbed about as he settled back on the couch. He wasn’t embarrassed as Richie took in the sight of his erection then looking up at him, he gave him a wide grin. He felt Richie place his hands on his knees and spread his legs further apart, shuffling closer to him on his knees, he took Stevie’s cock in his hand and slowly moved his hand up and down the shaft. 

Stevie moaned; the sensation felt incredible he gripped his hands down on the edge of the couch cushions. He nearly exploded there and then when he felt the warmth of Richie’s mouth around the head of his cock, his tongue circling around the tip and over the slit. Teasing him Richie slowly licked the length of his shaft and flicked his tongue back and forth over the tip. Stevie thrust his hips, he wanted Richie to take the full length of him in his mouth. Richie continued to tease him, only taking the head in his mouth then switching back to long slow licks. 

Stevie whined and reacted by wriggling his hips impatiently. Richie taking the hint took the full length in his mouth, his head bobbing up and down as he found his rhythm.   
Stevie flung his head back against the couch closing his eyes and gripped the cushions tighter letting out little moans of pleasure. He could feel himself getting closer to reaching a climax but wanted to last longer, when he felt the tip of Richie’s finger brush against his arsehole he couldn’t hold back, his load started to burst out, Richie still sucking as he squirmed beneath him. 

As he felt the warm ripple of cum bursting out of him there was suddenly loud shrieking, alarmed he opened his eyes, his body still shuddering as the last of his load squirted out.

“STEVEN... Oh my lord.” 

His eyes opened Stevie was mortified to find his mother stood in front of him and four of her friends all stood around her, with a mixture of shock and disgust on all of their faces. Time seemed to stand still for several seconds. 

Richie quickly pulled away as Stevie came to his senses, yanking his pants and jeans back up, he jumped up from the couch.

The women all looked appalled, glaring at him in revulsion. His mother looked angry as hell.

“Mom, what are you doing home?” Was all Stevie could muster as he fumbled around with his zipper. 

“Get out…. Get out of here.” His Mom screamed, hitting him over the head with her handbag. “You are a filthy, filthy boy.”

Stevie deflecting the blows of the handbag by raising his hands over his head.

“Mom stop.” He yelped.”

“I said get out, I don’t want to look at you right now.” His mother screamed at him.

Stevie and Richie made their way out of the lounge past the women with their heads down, hearing them tut as they walked by them. 

A couple of days later, Stevie let himself into the house, he was barely through the front door when he heard his mother’s voice calling him into the lounge. He rolled his eyes; he’d been avoiding her since the whole embarrassing blow job incident and didn’t want to discuss it with her. He made his ways to the stairs but had only gone up two or three when his mother’s voice shouted for him again.

“Steven, come into the lounge I need to speak with you.”

Stevie shouted back. “Not now mom, I have loads of homework I need to get done.” He lied, he still hadn’t been to school, he’d spent the day in town with Richie again and had no intention of ever going back to school. 

“You have a visitor.” His mother called again. “Don’t be rude, I want you in here straight away.”

Stevie inwardly groaned and double backed on the stairs, walking into the lounge.

In the lounge he was surprised to see his mother sat on the couch wearing one of her sensible floral dresses and the local priest sat beside her. She had brought out the best china and had gone to the effort of making scones, he noticed them piled up on a side plate alongside the delicate china cups and the china teapot. She was out to impress which could only mean trouble for him.

“Mom, I ain’t got time for this.” Stevie whined trying to worm his way out of what could only be an uncomfortable and embarrassing conversation.

“Sit down Steven.” His mother responded crossly.

Sighing Stevie plonked himself down in one of the armchairs, not wanting to look at either of them he concentrated on the lace armrest cover, rubbing his fingers along the bumpy lace surface and toying with a loose thread. 

“Father Jackson has very kindly given up his time at the church to speak with you Steven.” His mother continued, set on moving the conversation along. 

Stevie didn’t look up and continued pulling at the thread.

“Your mother is very concerned for your wellbeing Steven; she came to me to seek council from the church.” Father Jackson ploughed on. 

Stevie still refusing to look at either them. “Well she needn’t be, I’m fine.” 

“Your mother explained to me what happened the other afternoon and how she found you in the middle of an indecent act with a boy when she returned home.” Father Jackson continued.

Stevie’s face flushed red as he remembered the image of his mother and her church friends walking in on him and Richie.

“Well she shouldn’t have done.” Stevie answered sullenly. 

“What you and that other boy did was a sin against God.” Father Jackson stated.

Stevie shot a look at both them, he was angry now, how dare they judge him. “I don’t have to sit here and listen to this crap.”

“STEVEN.” His mother scolded. “Don’t you dare be rude to Father Jackson.”

“Don’t turn your back on God Steven.” Father Jackson preached.

Stevie shot up from the armchair embarrassed and annoyed he yelled. “Fuck this, I can do whatever I want, I’m gay, I like cock, get over it and I…I… I’m never going back to school; you can’t make me.”

He caught the look of shock on both their faces, as they sat there on the couch mouths wide open as he stormed out of the room. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Stubbing his smoke out, Stevie made his way down the stairs and into the club, Duff and Slash made a beeline towards him as he stood at the bar waiting for Brad to serve him.


	23. Patience

In the club, Stevie is stood at the bar waiting for Brad to hand the cigarettes and bottles of whiskey over to him. Glancing around the club, it was pretty full, if only he were working down here instead of upstairs, spotting Duff and Slash on their way over to him he beamed a smile at them. 

“Hey Stevie, how’s it going up stairs? Who’s winning?” Duff asked joining Stevie at the bar and eager to find out what was happening upstairs.

“Boss is winning at the moment.” Stevie replied. 

“Good, he’d better win, we’re fucked if he loses again.” 

Slash joined them and gave Stevie a friendly punch on the shoulder. “Stay for a drink with us.”

“Erm, I dunno, boss will be wondering where I am.” Stevie said feeling hesitant but not wanting to go back upstairs either. 

“C’mon, one won’t hurt.” Slash grinned at him and lit up a smoke. 

Stevie grinned back; he didn’t need much persuasion. “Ok, but I can’t stay too long, I wanna be down here with you guys, I hate being in the same room as Sick Puppy, urgh, the dude makes my skin crawl.” 

“You’ll be alright, don’t get too close to him, boss won’t let him try anything.” Slash said trying to make Stevie feel better about the prospect of going back upstairs. 

Brad came back, dumping the bottles and smokes on the bar then served them their drinks. “It’s all fun and games down here too.” He looked at Duff and Slash before adding. 

“Guess who’s showed up.”

“Who?” Stevie asked looking at Duff and then Slash for an answer.

Duff rolled his eyes. “Vince and Nikki are working in the club tonight, they’ve already pissed Axl off.”

“Really?” Stevie gasped, his mouth falling open in surprise. “Tell me everything.”

Axl sauntered out of the bathroom, Vince and Nikki were stood in the doorway waiting for him. 

“Hey Ginge, enjoying your evening?” Vince asked smirking.

“Fuck you.” Axl responded with the intention of walking straight past them.

Nikki stood in front of him blocking his path, grinning he pushed him up against the wall.

“Hey, what the fuck.” Axl cried out, surprised to find himself trapped against the wall by Nikki and Vince. 

“How’s it going with you and your pretend boyfriend? Tell me, when about in your imagination did you think Duff was actually going steady with you?” Nikki sneered.

Axl glared at them, determined not to react, he attempted to push himself away from the wall, he wasn’t going to let them get to him. He was quickly pushed back against the wall by Nikki. 

Axl continued to glare, he wasn’t going to let them see he was intimidated by the two of them. 

Vince leaned in and gave Axl a warning look. “Keep your runty arse away from Duff, he’s mine.”

“He wasn’t acting like he was yours when he let me fuck him on the bathroom floor earlier.” Axl snapped back, so much for not reacting he thought.

Vince’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t give me any more reason to smash your face in Ginge, you’re just something for him to play with while I’m not here, don’t get carried away with any ideas that he’s actually your boyfriend.” 

Prodding his finger into Axl’s forehead. “DO…YOU…UNDER…STAND…GINGE?”

Axl shifted his head to the side trying to avoid the assault of Vince’s finger jabbing him. 

“Get the fuck off me, I’ll do what the fuck I like.” Who did these fuckers think they were fucking with. It had only taken seconds for Axl’s resolve to break and he could feel the anger and indignation building inside him.

“Go fuck yourself.” Axl retaliated, pushing himself away from the wall again. 

Nikki responded by kneeing Axl in the balls, Axl yelped, dropping to the floor in pain cupping his balls.

Vince and Nikki laughed. 

“If anyone is getting fucked on the floor it will be you.” Vince sneered.

Axl moaned in pain, people were walking past and staring but not getting involved.

“Loser.” Axl heard either Vince or Nikki mutter as they walked off leaving him rolling on the floor groaning in pain. 

Axl managed to scramble back onto his feet, catching his breath he hunched forward, his hands resting on his knees. Those fuckers had it coming he thought angrily to himself.

It took a few minutes for the pain to subside and for Axl to compose himself, where the fuck was Izzy? Why hadn’t he come out from the bathroom? He should have been more or less straight behind him. Plenty of people had passed by him and had gone into the bathroom and out again but no sign of Izzy unless he had come out whilst he’d been on the floor but then Izzy would have come over to him, wouldn’t he?

Axl limped back to the bathroom to check.

“Izzy, you still in here?” 

No answer.

“Izzy?” 

He heard fumbling from behind one of the doors and the stall unlocked, Izzy slipped out, he leaned against the door frame his head lolling back as though he was drunk.

“It’s…ok… everything …ok…ha-ha… Izzy’s…here.” He mumbled, his legs gave way, Axl could only watch as Izzy slid to the floor his back gliding down the full length of the door frame as he landed limply to the floor, his legs splayed out. 

“Fuck.”

Axl rushed over to him. “What the fuck have you taken Izzy?” Pulling one of Izzy’s eyelids back, his eyes were in the back of his head. 

Izzy continued to mumble incoherently, foam starting to bubble around the corners of his mouth.

“Shit, fuck.” Axl attempted to lift Izzy from the floor, slipping his hands under Izzy’s arms, he strained but Izzy was a dead weight, he could only lift him a few inches then had to let go and watch him slide back down with a bump onto the floor.

Axl made another attempt to hoist Izzy up, placing both arms around him and gripping his hands firmly together behind Izzy’s back. Grunting with the strain but again he barely managed to lift him of the ground, and he dropped him back down again. He would need to get help.

“Izzy, I can’t lift you on my own, if you can hear me, I’m going to get some help. I’ll be as quick as I can.

“D…don’t…get...Sl…Slash.” Izzy managed to mumble before passing out. 

Axl panicking dashed out of the bathroom pushing the pain in his balls out of his mind.

Who the fuck could he get to help? Flustered Axl blindly searched around the busy club looking for Duff, there was no sign of him, fuck he must be with a client. His eyes settled on Slash talking with a client, should he get Slash even though Izzy didn’t want him to? He scanned the room again spotting Brad clearing glasses from one of the tables, he made a snap decision and made his way quickly towards Brad, pushing past anyone in his way. 

When he reached the table a flash of anger rocketed through him, the sudden realisation that it was most likely Brad that had given Izzy the drugs in the first place. Swallowing his anger, Izzy’s welfare had to come first, Axl asked for his help any recriminations could wait until after. 

Brad and Axl rushed back to the bathroom as fast as they could without drawing attention.

Izzy was still slouched on the floor passed out; his head slumped forward. Brad checked him over and searched through his pockets finding a small, empty plastic bag.

“Fuck sake, he’s taken the lot.”

“Shouldn’t we call for an ambulance?” Axl asked concerned.

“No, we can take him upstairs, help me get him up.”

Between them they scooped Izzy up, supporting him around the waist and an arm slung over each of their shoulders they dragged him out of the bathroom. Shuffling past people, they managed to haul him through the club and upstairs to the apartment without being seen by Duff, Slash and hopefully any of the bouncers. 

In the apartment Axl and Brad guided Izzy, his arms still slung over their shoulders into the bathroom, he was semi-conscious and mumbling again. Gently they sat him down on the floor close to the toilet, Brad knelt down in front of him, Izzy was looking very pale, even paler than he normally was.

“Izzy…Izzy we need you to stay awake.” Brad insisted as he gave Izzy a couple of quick hard slaps to the face to rouse him. 

“Ow, hey...Ouch.” Izzy responded, opening his eyes then closing them again. 

“STAY AWAKE.” Brad shouted. “IZZY… IZZY, listen, you need to empty your stomach, you have to be sick, can you do that?”

Izzy weakly nodded his head, trying to force his eyes to stay open and stop his head lolling back.

“I think we should get Duff and Slash he doesn’t look good.” Axl said nervously pacing around the bathroom floor. “Duff will know what to do, we should tell them.”

“Stop flapping and give me a hand.” Brad snapped impatiently. 

Axl joined them on the bathroom floor, kneeling beside Izzy.

Brad stuck two fingers down Izzy’s throat making him gag whilst Axl held him over the toilet. Izzy began to heave then vomited. 

“That’s it, that’s better.” Brad urged Izzy on as he continued to throw up, emptying the contents of his stomach. “There you go, come on keep going, that’s it, get it all up.”

Izzy whimpered pitifully as he clung to the toilet seat, Axl tried to soothe him rubbing one hand over Izzy’s back. A layer of cold sweat had formed across his forehead and he could taste the vomit in his mouth, but he was starting to feel more conscious.

They waited a few more minutes making sure Izzy was done then helped him up off the floor.

“Right, get him to the bedroom.” Brad instructed.

Between them they dragged Izzy to the bedroom, dumping him on one of the beds. Izzy flopped forward face down onto the pillow. Axl rolled him over onto his side and slipped his boots off, chucking them to the bottom of the bed. 

“He’ll need plenty of fluids.” Brad insisted, walking off towards the kitchen area. 

Brad filled a glass of water from the kitchen sink and brought it back into the bedroom placing it on the bedside cabinet. 

Axl was helping Izzy into a clean t-shirt and into bed.

“He should be ok now, I’ve got to get back to the bar, we can come back and check on him later.” Brad stated. 

“I’m staying with him; I’m not leaving him on his own.” Axl managed to hoist Izzy’s legs up onto the mattress and position them comfortably under the bed covers. 

Brad nodded his head. “Ok, up to you, make sure he drinks that water and come find me if you need me.”

Axl nodded back and watched Brad leave the room. 

Stevie returned to Ian’s apartment, handing the whiskey and smokes to Ian. 

“You took your time.” Ian snapped impatiently, raising one eyebrow at him questionably and tossed a pack of cigarettes each at Steven and Sick Puppy. 

“Sorry boss, the club’s bouncing downstairs and I couldn’t get served.” Stevie gulped, wishing he’d ran back up the stairs so he would have appeared out of breath and given the impression he’d been in a rush to get back. 

Ian gave him a dubious look, rolled his eyes and shooed him away. 

“Gotta keep your eye on your boys all the time or they think they can get away with all kinds of shit.” Steven remarked, opening the pack of cigarettes Ian had given him.

“I know how to run my own business.” Ian snapped. “I don’t need your advice.”

“Just sayin’ no need to get tetchy about it.” Steven held his hands up in mock submission a wide grin on his face. 

“I’m always available for a bit discipline when required.” Sick Puppy winked and chuckled as he dealt out a new hand. 

“I’ll bear that in mind Sick.” Ian responded opening one of the bottles of whiskey, pouring himself a drink then handed it to Sick to pass round the table. 

Stevie sighed, relieved the attention was back on the game and not on him, there was definitely more tension in the room now compared to when he had left. Feeling hungry and wanting a snack he pottered around Ian’s kitchen opening the cupboards until his eyes landed on a packet of wagon wheels, mmm they will do he thought reaching into the cupboard to grab the packet.

Stevie was back kneeling on the couch watching the game play out, willing Ian to win and for the game to end. He tore open the packet of wagon wheels with his teeth and pulled out one of the round chocolate mallow biscuits, carefully unwrapping it so not to drop any shards of the chocolate coating onto the furniture. Taking a big bite, he watched the game in anticipation.

In the apartment Axl was sat cross-legged on the floor beside Izzy’s bed, holding his hand in his he watched Izzy intently. The colour was slowly beginning to return to his cheeks, back to his usual pale pallor but an improvement on what he had looked like earlier. He felt Izzy gently squeezing his hand, his face half hidden squished against the pillow and his eyes barely open.

Axl squeezed Izzy’s hand back in return letting him know he was still there and watched Izzy’s lips turn up into a smile.

“You know you don’t have to stay with me Ax.” Izzy mumbled through the pillow.

“I’m not leaving you on your own Izzy.” 

“We’ll both be in the shit when the boss finds out we ain’t made enough dosh tonight.”

“Don’t worry about that now, concentrate on getting better.” Axl smiled. “You’re more important.”

“I’m glad you’re here.” Izzy murmured as he fell back to sleep.

In the club, Duff scanned the room one more time, he’d been looking for Axl and Izzy for the last half hour and there’d been no sign off either of them. Spotting Slash, he waved his arm towards him to grab his attention and beckoned him over.

“How’s it going?” Slash asked as he approached him.

“Have you seen either Axl or Izzy?” Duff asked.

Slash shrugged his shoulders. “Erm, nope not for a while, why?”

“Something’s happened, we should have seen them.”

“Well I think Axl will probably be avoiding you for a while.” Slash said sarcastically. 

Duff frowning shook his head. “I don’t know what the fuck I’m gonna do about that, fucking Vince only here five minutes and stirring up shit.” 

“You didn’t exactly push him away though, did you?” Slash replied smugly, enjoying having the moral high ground for once. 

“Fuck off.” Duff responded feeling irritated because he knew Slash was right and he was in the wrong.

“I’ll sort it out with Axl later ok? Right now, I’m more concerned what they’re up to or if anything has happened to them, c’mon, help me find them.”

As Duff and Slash made their way around the club searching for Axl and Izzy, Duff couldn’t shake off the sinking feeling that something bad had happened to Axl or Izzy, or even worse, to both of them. If anything had happened to them it would be all his fault, he chastised himself, why the fuck didn’t he go after Axl earlier when he’d stormed off? And why the fuck did he agree they could work the shift together? It would have made far more sense for Izzy to have stuck with him. Feeling like a dick, Duff continued to scan the room, Slash walked beside him, a quick side glance his way showed he too was now looking concerned as there was no sign of either Axl or Izzy. 

Upstairs in the apartment, Axl held the glass of water to Izzy’s lips as he cautiously took a few small sips, propped up by his elbow on the pillow Izzy trembled with the effort. Axl tilted the glass in an attempt to make the action of drinking easier for his friend, he still looked a sight, he was gaunt, his hair was a tangled mess and his pupils dilated into vast black circles leaving only a thin rim of the iris. 

Izzy flopped back down on the pillow unable to drink any more of the tasteless liquid, all it had done was to stop his mouth from feeling so dry and swilled out some of the lingering taste of vomit in his mouth. 

Axl set the glass back on the bedside cabinet, running his fingers through his hair, tucking the stray strands behind his ear he cleared his throat.

“Izzy, you… you could have died tonight.” Axl blurted, realising he had said it out loud just as he had been thinking it.

Fuck!

Silence….

Izzy lay on his back staring up at the ceiling, he was already on the come down and lost in his own thoughts when he heard Axl blurt out the words. 

Still silence…

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut as though this action alone would erase all the images running through his mind; Izzy sighed turning his head to face Axl noticing the look of concern on the redhead’s face and something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Well if it makes you feel any better… that wasn’t my intention.” Izzy finally responded. “I don’t need a dressing-down from you over it ok.”

He watched the expression on Axl’s face change from concern to hurt and immediately felt guilty.

Axl didn’t respond straight away and looked as he if was thinking over his words before saying them this time.

“Talk to me Izzy.” Were the words he settled on.

Simple but effective thought Izzy, he’d been trying to talk about it for days.

Izzy turned his head away, he was back facing the ceiling again, the glare of the light bulb blinding him, but he refused to look away, considering his options whilst chewing on the inside of his cheek.

“You wouldn’t understand.” He responded, verbally brushing away Axl’s concern, he could deal with this by himself and he would much prefer at this moment in time to pull the covers over his head and sleep for the next 24 hours at least.

“What if I told you I do? What if I said I understand exactly.” Axl replied his voice sounding deadly serious.

Izzy flinched and propped himself up on the pillow again staring at Axl. “But… that… would… what are you saying?” 

“I… I… mean … it… well…” Axl stumbled to say the words. 

The bedroom door flew open Duff and Slash burst in bashing into each other in their haste to enter the room.

“What the fuck is going on?” Duff asked sounding angry but surprised to see Izzy in bed and Axl sat on the floor.

Slash rushed over to Izzy almost toppling Axl over as he pushed him aside to kneel beside the bed. Axl was forced to swivel his legs round to make room, he now had the undesirable position of facing in the direction of Duff who was standing over them with his arms crossed against his chest. Axl avoided looking him in the face, he wasn’t ready for that yet.

“Well, is one of you gonna tell me?” Duff growled. “You pair had better have a fucking good excuse for being up here.”

“Erm … Izzy wasn’t feeling too well so we …” Axl began to explain. 

“I’m here now Izzy.” Slash fawned over him. “Tell me how bad it is.”

Slash carefully swept Izzy’s dishevelled hair away from his face and pressed the back of his hand against his forehead, it felt cold and clammy, he cupped Izzy’s chin in his hand to get a closer look at his face and Izzy guiltily stared back up at him. Slash withdrew quickly pushing Izzy angrily away from him.

“You stupid selfish fuck.” He yelled. “You’ve been using again.” 

Izzy floundered on the bed as Slash quickly turned his anger on Axl, grabbing him by the throat he lifted him up from the floor in his rage. Startled Axl struggled against Slash’s grip, attempting to speak but all he could do was gurgle trying to remove Slash’s grip off him with one hand and the other pushing back against Slash’s throat. Growling Slash pushed Axl against the wall tipping the bedside cabinet over knocking the glass of water and any other paraphernalia that had been piled on there with it to the floor. 

“Tell me the fucking truth, did you give Izzy drugs?”

Axl still unable to speak with Slash’s hands around his throat tried to shake his head to indicate he hadn’t, he felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head on springs like a cartoon character as he fought against the firm grip of Slash’s hands.

Duff stepped in forcing Slash to release Axl, prizing Slash’s grip away from his throat and dragged him back. Axl weakly collapsed to the floor gulping for air. Slash further enraged by Duff’s interference battled against him, the two of them jostling and collided onto the other bed. 

“Stop it… Stop.” Izzy his voice hoarse struggled to shout.

Duff had his arms wrapped around Slash as tight as he could trying to calm him down as they rolled on the edge of the bed. Duff yelped feeling the full force of Slash elbowing him in the ribs in an attempt to get Duff to release him. They both slid to the floor Duff landing on top of Slash, he had the upper hand and punched him back hard in the ribs. Slash barely reacted to the impact then squealed in pain as Duff landed another punch to his ribs. The second blow successfully having the desired effect and he stop struggling instead he growled into the floor as Duff sat on top of him catching his breath.

“For fuck sake this kinda shit has to stop.” Duff spat angrily still catching his breath, Izzy was hunched on the edge of his bed looking as if he was about to pass out, Axl was still sat on the floor looking dazed and Slash was angrily muttering profanities as he lay under him. 

“We are going to discuss this calmly.” Duff continued.

Slash attempted to kick a leg out at him but wildly missed his target.

“Oi, I said calmly.” Duff repeated. “I’m not letting you go until you’ve calmed down.”

“Get the fuck off me.” Slash growled.

“No fucking chance, not until you can control that temper.” Duff scolded. 

Slash grunted into the floor wriggling in attempt to tip Duff off him.

“Pack it in, I’ll sit on you all night if I have to.” 

Axl got up from the floor his legs feeling light and wobbly as he plonked down on the bed next to Izzy, the three of them sat waiting for Slash to calm down, this didn’t take too long, when the other three lit up a smoke the lure of the tobacco was too much for him and he relented. Duff clambered off him and helped him up, hugging it out they sat on the other bed and Slash graciously apologised to the room as he accepted a smoke from Duff. 

“Do you mind if me and Izzy talk this out alone just the two of us? I promise I won’t fly off the handle again, you know I wouldn’t do anything to harm Izzy.” Slash asked drawing on his cigarette his face hidden behind his hair. 

“Are you ok with that Izzy?” Duff asked unsure.

Izzy nodded. “Sure, it’ll be fine, we do need to talk.”

Axl and Duff got up to go. “Slash, if you’re not back downstairs in thirty minutes I’ll be back up.” Duff added.

Slash nodded his head “Don’t worry.” Tossing his hair back and flashed a cheeky grin as if to show he was back to his normal self.

Axl squeezed Izzy on the shoulder to reassure him and before he could walk away Izzy grabbed his hand holding onto it. “Thanks for being there for me tonight, it means a lot.”

“Any time Izzy.” Axl confirmed stepping away, Slash stood up looking shamefaced and held his hand out for Axl to shake. Axl accepted his hand and Slash pulled him in for a hug.

“I’m sorry I lost it; I shouldn’t have turned on you, are we still mates?” Slash asked subdued.

Axl nodded his head allowing Slash to hug him and hugged him back.

“I’m gonna puke in a minute, c’mon.” Duff scoffed as he and Axl left the room.


	24. Should I Stay Or Should I Go

Izzy coughed, clearing his throat and breaking the silence as he wiped a clammy hand over his knee, he couldn’t bear the tension between them any longer. When Axl and Duff had left the room, Izzy had half expected Slash to rush over fussing, smothering him until he couldn’t tolerate it any longer and ultimately leading to them having another argument. His head hurt, he felt exhausted, all he wanted to do was sleep, get this over with so he could curl up and sleep away the past few hours and pretend they hadn’t happened, not go through the third degree with Slash. 

Chastising himself for putting himself in this position again he sneaked a look at Slash, he was stood in the middle of the room, hands resting on his hips and staring at the floor. There was nothing to stare at, just what was left of the faded pattern and numerous stains on the threadbare carpet. He looked deep in thought, Izzy knew this routine, he’d been here before he felt like he was returning to a scene of a crime.

Slash was making his point by being silent, ensuring Izzy felt guilty, eventually he would look up and his eyes would reflect back the disappointment he felt and yeah ok, it was true, he really did feel fucking guilty. But what else did Slash expect? Once a junkie always a junkie.

Izzy repeated the self-deprecating mantra over and over in his head like he had done so many times before over the last year, maybe this time Slash would think fuck it, he’d think enough was enough and he couldn’t blame him. Please, anything but that he needed him he admitted to himself.

Feeling hopeless he willed Slash to shrug his shoulders, throw him one of his soppy grins and hop onto the bed next to him so they could snuggle up together. Tell him everything would be ok like he had done so many times in the early days of their relationship; back then Slash would find Izzy using and help him into bed, holding him until he fell into a blissful oblivion. He hadn’t done that in a long time.

Slash let out a sigh, Izzy’s eyes followed him as he walked towards the toppled bedside cabinet, lifting it back up on its feet and positioning it to how it had been before. Crouching down he began picking up all the bits and bobs that had landed on the floor, placing the empty glass back on cabinet surface, the carpet felt damp where the water had spilled but nothing appeared to be ruined or broken. Slash meticulously picked up every item and carefully placed them back on top of the cabinet. Izzy sat on the edge of the bed silently watching him carefully return each item back to where they had been, he was buying time and Izzy knew it was best not to rush him by speaking first. He would sit and wait like a condemned man although he knew in his heart whatever Slash had to say it wouldn’t cut as deep as the look he knew was coming. 

When Slash finally stopped being OCD over the items, he’d been neatly lining up he turned around on his knees to face Izzy. 

BAM! There was the look, the soul crushing look of hurt mixed with disappointment. Izzy had to look away. 

“Izzy, I can’t do this anymore.” The words fell softly from his lips but full of deep despair.

Panic pierced Izzy’s heart, it felt like two hands had firmly gripped him inside his chest and tightly squeezed, intent on stopping the blood flow. “Oh.” He heard himself say barely able to breath.

This was not what he had expected Slash to say, where were the recriminations? The, how could you? The why did you? The don’t you care? You selfish prick, yadda, yadda, yadda. 

“I’m sorry.” Izzy gulped; God how pathetic did he sound? The ball was firmly in Slash’s court.

“I know you are I am too; I should never have lost my temper.” 

Slash did look sorry, Izzy wanted to reach over, put his arms around him and squeeze him tight never letting go. Why did he have to go and fuck it all up? Why had he been pushing Slash away?

Izzy gazed back at the wonderful honey skinned guy kneeling in front of him, his perfect long dark curls caressing his shoulders. He’d never understood how he had managed to bag Slash in the first place, he was a definite ten whilst he was maybe at best a five, the expression “punching above your weight” came to mind. 

“I won’t do it again; I promise this is the last time.” Izzy pleaded his own voice sounding alien to him. 

Big lie! That’s why. He knew it before the words had finished coming out of his mouth. 

“I can’t stick around any longer to watch you with…with your finger firmly set on the self-destruct button. I don’t know how to help you Izzy.” 

Slash didn’t look angry anymore, he looked defeated, maybe even relieved, Izzy thought reading what looked like dismay on Slash’s face. No wonder, he’d carried the burden of his bullshit for him for too long and now the act of letting go had finally brought him some relief. 

Stunned, Izzy sought to stand up from the bed, wobbling his legs betrayed him as he clumsily crashed back onto the mattress. He wasn’t going to let Slash go without a fight.

“What can I say? What can I do?... I…I can fix this if you give me another chance, please don’t leave me.” Izzy wailed pathetically, hanging his head in shame he bit back the tears.

Slash shuffled on his knees closer to him until his arms encircled Izzy’s knees, resting his head on Izzy’s lap.

“I didn’t say I was leaving YOU.” Slash mumbled.

Confused, his head spinning, Izzy blurted out. “Hey? But… that’s what you just…”

“I said I couldn’t stay HERE any longer, this place it’s wrong, it’s destroying us. You’ll never stay clean as long as you are here Izzy, I want to leave, and I want to take you with me so we can have a chance.”

“What?” Izzy’s mind couldn’t take it in, Slash wasn’t dumping him. “You know we can’t.”

“Yes, we can.” Slash replied firmly, lifting his head up to look Izzy in the eye. “I’ve been thinking about leaving ever since Ash showed up. We can pack our shit up and just go, don’t look back.”

Overwhelmed Izzy concentrated on breathing, the look on Slash’s face showed he was being deadly serious, not only was he not being dumped but he wanted them to leave together.

“Fuck this bullshit, we can leave tonight, nobody will notice we’re gone for at least an hour and we will be far enough away by then.” Slash continued. 

“Like fuck you will.” Duff declared angrily his voice resonating in the room. 

Both Izzy and Slash looked up in surprise neither of them had noticed Duff had entered back into the room and was stood in the doorway. 

“Shit.” Slash mumbled as he swung round standing up. “You can’t make us stay.” He said, defiantly squaring up to Duff.

Duff’s eyes were blazing. “Try me.” He challenged back.

“I’m not gonna fight you Duff, look at Izzy, this place is gonna finish him.” Slash looked at Duff earnestly, determined they were leaving. “If you care about him then you’d let us go.”

“If you leave you know what will happen.” Duff shot back.

Guilt flashed across Slash’s face. “I can’t help that, we’re leaving.”

“Maybe we should stay.” Izzy offered feebly.

“Fuck that Izzy, come on let’s go.” Slash urged.

Izzy forced himself off the bed, unsteady on his feet but he managed to stay upright this time, he trudged over to the chest of drawers, rummaging he found a backpack and began piling some clothes into it. 

“Think about what you’re doing Slash, think of the consequences, don’t you care what happens to any of us?” Duff tried to reason.

“You know I do.” Slash answered a flash of anger and guilt in his voice.

“It doesn’t seem like it.” Duff quickly retorted. 

“I have to put Izzy first, I’m sorry. Go back downstairs, pretend you haven’t seen us and that you know nothing about it.”

“I can’t do that.” Duff turned his attention to Izzy. “Izzy get back into bed and don’t fucking get out of it.”

Izzy stopped filling his backpack and looked at Slash for confirmation.

“Don’t listen to him Izzy, we’re leaving.” Slash insisted but his eyes were still fixed on Duff. “You’d better back off Duff.” He growled. 

“Or what.” Duff challenged back.

Duff and Slashed squared up to each other ready to lock horns. Slash’s temper was back but Duff wasn’t going to back down either. They glared at each other. 

“Stop it you guys.” Izzy pleaded. “We can stay Slash; we can work this out without leaving.” He implored. There had been enough drama for one night. 

“Fuck sake Izzy, pack your shit.” Slash ordered, irritated by Izzy’s willingness to submit to Duff.

Izzy stood firmly rooted to the spot clutching his half-filled backpack staring back and forth at the two of them unable to decide which one he should listen to. 

“What are you Duff? You’re not one of us, not if you’re taking that…that pimp’s side over ours.” Slash pointed in the direction of Ian’s apartment as he said it, his voice sounding sarcastic. He knew it was a low blow, but he meant it.

Duff flinched “It’s not about sides Slash, I’m trying to protect all of you, it’s always me standing in the middle between us and him. Don’t you think I cop a load of shit because of you?” 

“Huh, you like to think you’re in charge of us, always bossing us around telling us what to do.” Slash had opened up the floodgates and nothing was going to stop him now he’d started.

“You’re just his little lap dog doing his bidding.”

Duff’s eyes widened, he looked hurt by his words… good he had it coming Slash thought.

“You’ve never seen him really lose it; you don’t know what he is capable of.” Duff sounded serious and he looked at Slash like he was a clueless kid. 

Slash balled his fists ready to fight. “I’m leaving, I’ll beat your arse if you try and stop me.”

Duff swung his arm at Slash his fist landing hard in his face, Slash staggered back a few steps his hand instinctively reaching up to where Duff had hit him. Growling Slash lunged at Duff both of his fists one after the other striking him in the ribs. Duff tried to swerve out of the way as his body absorbed the punches then grabbed Slash by his arms pushing him back, Slash lost his balance and fell backwards onto the floor landing on his arse a surprised look on his face. Duff wasted no time and wrapped his arm around Slash’s throat. Slash struggled to get out of his grip, but Duff had him beat.

“I fucking hate you.” Slash growled in retaliation and still wriggling in an attempt to free himself. 

“Duff, you’re hurting him, let him go.” Izzy begged unable to move as he had watched his friends come to blows again that night.

“Bed, Izzy.” Duff yelled. 

Izzy sat down on the bed his knee nervously bouncing and still holding onto his backpack. 

“And you, you’re coming back downstairs with me.” Duff ordered his arm still tight around Slash’s throat. Slash weakly nodded his head.

“Ok, ok.” He agreed. “Let go off me.”

As Duff released his grip on Slash there was a crash and a scuffle that came from the hallway.  
The three of them looked at each other puzzled, Duff got to his feet and Slash followed him. There was no-one there just an ashtray lying on the floor it’s contents spilled out and some empty bottles had fallen out of a trash bag. Slash and Duff looked at each other as the realisation hit them that someone had been listening into their conversation. 

Stevie was still in Ian’s apartment; he’d eaten all six wagon wheels without even realising as he anxiously watched the game play out. He stuffed the empty wrappers down the back of the couch hoping Ian wouldn’t find them. The game didn’t look like it was anywhere near finishing and he was starving, his mind wandered thinking of pizza, big fat juicy burgers and ice cream. 

Ian signalled for him to come over and serve them more drinks.

Rolling his eyes Stevie climbed off the couch he’d been kneeling on and approached the table. He walked around serving each of them a drink. They seemed to be having a break from the game and the room was filled with smoke from their cigarettes, it looked like the game was between Ian and Steven both had roughly an equal amount of chips and wads of cash on the table. Sick Puppy had a significant smaller pile of chips and cash. The tension that had been building earlier on in the evening seemed to have gone and they were back to their usual banter. 

Stevie smiled politely as he placed the bottle back on the table. 

“Come here sweet stuff.” Sick Puppy leered grabbing hold of Stevie’s wrist and pulled him onto his lap. Stevie squirmed as he felt Sick Puppy’s hands travelling under his t-shirt. 

“Stop wriggling will ya.” Sick Puppy chastised him.

“How about a freebie for your guests.” Steven grinned raising an eyebrow as he watched Sick Puppy’s hands travel over Stevie’s body. “I wouldn’t mind a ride on Duff, you know I have a thing for blondes.” 

“Bottle blondes.” Sick Puppy added laughing at his own joke. 

Ian necked his drink back. “You backing out of the game?” He asked.

Steven smirked at him. “We can call it a tie tonight and start afresh any night you want, up to you.”

“Fine.” Ian picked up his wad of cash from the table. “Another time then.”

“I’ll take this one into the bedroom, he’s been teasing me all evening.” Sick Puppy grinned.

“Boss?” Stevie panicked, the thought of being with Sick Puppy was too much. He jumped up from his lap. “I…I can finish my shift in the club.” 

“You’ll do whatever I say.” Ian snapped back at him impatiently.

“Sick… don’t leave any marks.” Ian warned.

Sick Puppy nodded his head then turned his attention towards Stevie. “Come with me sweetness, be a good boy for your uncle sick.”

Stevie petrified but having no other choice let Sick Puppy guide him towards the bedroom. 

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Someone was knocking on the door, they all stopped what they were doing.

Downstairs in the club Duff, Slash and Axl were together, Axl wasn’t speaking to Duff and Slash and Duff weren’t speaking to each other. They were huddled together at the end of the bar. Brad picking up on the bad vibes served them their drinks without saying a word. Slash was glaring at Brad like he wanted to kill him, so he quickly disappeared serving another customer. 

Duff rolled his eyes. “This is stupid, we need to talk.”

“What happened upstairs? What did I miss?” Axl asked. “How’s Izzy? Is he alright to be on his own?”

Axl didn’t have a clue what had happened other than the fact when Duff and Slash had come back down into the club both looked jumpy and Slash looked like he had a fresh bruise on his face. He was still pissed at Duff but his concern for Izzy meant he had to at least try and be civil. 

“Izzy will be fine.” Duff assured him. “Nothing we haven’t dealt with before.”

“So, what’s with the faces?” Axl asked “Something has happened I can tell.”

Slash still angry necked his drink back. “Me and Izzy were going to leave.” He said slamming his empty glass down on the bar. “And we would have if head boy here hadn’t interfered.”

“Leave? Why?” Axl was shocked. “I don’t understand, it doesn’t make sense.”

Duff shot a look at Slash. “I should have kicked your arse good and proper.”

“That’s what you’ve been fighting about?” Axl asked trying to catch up on the same page as them. 

“Oh, didn’t you know? Didn’t lover boy here mention to you that we don’t get to walk out of here, we only get to leave when Ian doesn’t want us any more or sells us to someone else. You’re trapped we’re all fucking trapped in this hell hole.”

“Slash that’s enough.” Duff warned.

“Is it true? Are we trapped here? Why would you stop them from leaving Duff? Tell me the truth.” 

Duff looked lost for words with Axl staring at him waiting for an answer, he felt like he was about to tell a child that Santa Claus didn’t exist. 

“Yeah tell him Duff.” Slash sneered.

“It’s true.” Duff confirmed, he felt dreadful as he watched Axl’s face change beginning to understand his predicament, the penny had dropped.

“But he can’t do that, I thought we could leave when we wanted to.” Axl was still in denial.

“Come on, what did you think was happening when Ian brought you here? Do you think this place is above board? Do you think you’re paying taxes and insurance? Get real.” Duff continued.

“I don’t know, I don’t know what I thought, I had no where else to go, I had no money.” Axl admitted. “I guess I thought I would save some money then leave.” 

Slash laughed at Axl’s naivety.

“Slash.” Duff gave him another warning glance before attempting to continue explaining the situation to Axl. “There’s something else we need to....”

“Fucking hell, what else? I don’t know if I even want to hear it.” Axl was reaching his limit.

“Shush.” Duff interrupted him. “Somebody was listening in on our conversation upstairs, somebody knows that Slash was planning to leave and if they go blabbing…”

Before Duff could finish his sentence, they spotted Ian striding towards them his face like thunder, Steven and Sick Puppy followed closely behind him. 

“Fuck.” Slash gulped.

As soon as Ian reached them, he punched Slash in the gut, winded Slash doubled over unable to breath. Ian pushed him to the floor, holding him down he punched Slash in the face. Slash yelped in pain.

“Boss.” Duff began.

“Shut the fuck up.” Ian snarled at him then punched Slash in the face again. Bleeding Slash lay on the floor dazed and moaning. Ian scooped him up, lifted him over his shoulder and carried him out of the club. 

“You boys are about to find out what happens to runaways.” Steven advised them pointing his finger as a warning. “I would forget about any plans on leaving if I was you.” 

As Steven and Sick Puppy walked away Duff and Axl spotted Vince and Nikki watching from the other side of the room, both of them grinning. 

Slash came round from unconsciousness his head had swung down, the force on his neck as it dropped waking him up, he must have blacked out. Where was he? It was dark, he couldn’t see anything, his eyes hadn’t had time to adjust to the poor lighting yet. His head felt thick and hazy, he could feel blood dripping down his temple he went to move his hand so he could touch it but found he couldn’t. His wrists were bound to something cold and metal a radiator he realised. Panicking he struggled to free himself, but the constraints only dug deeper into his skin causing him more pain. 

What the fuck….

“Hey…hey somebody better let me the fuck go.” Slash yelled.

No response….

“Hey fuckers…untie me.” 

Slash shouted and stamped his feet on the floor, but nobody came, he was stuck, alone and afraid in the dark and there was nothing he could do but wait.


	25. Pretty Tied UP

Two days later….

Duff, Izzy, Axl and Stevie were sat in the diner across the road from the club. It was packed out and they’d been lucky to grab the last remaining booth. The waitress had brought them their beverages and they’d ordered their food. 

Izzy subdued added a sixth sachet of sugar to his black coffee and gave it a stir the other three he observed were nonstop chatter. 

Duff was sipping his coffee holding the mug and a lit cigarette in one hand and his other arm slung over the back of the seat. He was teasing Stevie because his stomach was rumbling so loud the whole diner must have been able to hear it.

Axl was sat beside him emptying all the crap out of his jeans pockets and laying it out on the table, a used snot rag, urgh gross Izzy thought, a couple of condoms, a lighter, an opened carton of cigarettes, a hair band that had clumps of red hair stuck to it, some loose change and a pack of gum unopened. Izzy watched as Axl shoved everything back in his pockets apart from the lighter and cigarettes, even the snot rag got stuffed back into a pocket. Izzy raised an eyebrow when Axl did this but said nothing. 

Stevie was sat beside him, and he was acting like an over excited child at a birthday party ready to blow out the candles on their birthday cake. He was kneeling on the seat and leaning across the table grabbing a handful of the condiments he spread them out in a semi-circle in what he deemed to be his designated space. Peeling the foil lids back on each little plastic container so he had an array of dips to choose from. Izzy sighed as Stevie reached across the table again grabbing a handful of paper napkins. 

“Stop fidgeting Stevie.” Izzy snapped grumpily wishing he’d taken the outer side of the seat now.

“Sorry dude.” Stevie beamed not picking up on Izzy’s grumpiness. “I just want everything ready for when my nosh arrives.” 

“Got enough dips there Stevie?” Duff asked sarcastically. “Here, you might need some more.” He tossed a handful more over at Stevie chuckling as they landed on top of the already opened dips scattering them out of formation. 

“Dude!!, you’ve spoiled it now.” Stevie whined as he carefully arranged his dips back into position and stacked the spare dips Duff had thrown to one side just in case. 

“I’m so hungry, how much longer do we have to wait for our food?” Stevie asked searching over the sea of heads for any sign of the waitress, his stomach rumbled again as if to verify his hunger. 

Duff and Axl laughed when they heard Stevie’s stomach rumble again and even Izzy managed a smile. 

“Sit still and stop being so impatient.” Izzy chided him. 

In response Stevie slurped as loudly as he could on his milkshake winking at Izzy. 

“STEVIE!!!” The other three responded in unison. 

Five minutes later their orders had arrived, and they were busy tucking into their food. 

Izzy only managed a few mouthfuls of his burger then dropped it back on the plate, his fries untouched he pushed the plate away from him. 

Duff noticed Izzy had barely touched his food. “C’mon Izzy you have to eat.”  
“I’m not really hungry.” Izzy responded watching the other three demolishing their burgers and fries. 

“Well if you’re not gonna eat it I will.” Stevie reached over grabbing Izzy’s plate tipping the food onto his own plate. 

The other three stared at him.

“What? I can’t help it, I eat when I’m anxious, no point in letting it go to waste.” Stevie said defensively as he took a bite from Izzy’s burger.

“It’s been two days man, and nothing, what’s happened to him Duff? I’m worried sick.” Izzy said woefully, lighting up a smoke.

They all looked at Duff waiting for an answer.

“I don’t know Izzy, I asked Ian and all he would say was Slash is still here, he must have him locked up in one of the rooms. He wouldn’t say any more and got all moody about it when I asked.” Duff felt bad that he couldn’t give Izzy anything more positive. 

“Poor Slash, how long do you think he will keep him there?” Axl asked. 

Duff shrugged his shoulders. “Hard to say, another day or two maybe, depends.”

Duff spotted Izzy’s eyes widening and quickly added. “If he thinks Slash is going to run then he will keep him there until Slash convinces him otherwise and I’m sorry Izzy, but you know what Slash is like, he’s stubborn and won’t want to give in.” 

“Tell us what happened in Ian’s that night again Stevie.” Izzy asked.

“I didn’t see or hear anything, all I know is someone knocked on the door, whoever it was saved my bacon, I was just about to be molested by Mr Sick Puppy then the next thing I know the three of them left the apartment in a hurry and I was pushed out the door.” Stevie explained shovelling a handful of fries into his mouth. 

“Saved your bacon too Duff, Mr. Tyler had already requested your erm…services through the boss.”

Duff looked at Stevie surprised. “You never mentioned that before.” 

Stevie shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry. I was too busy praying I wasn’t gonna die at the hands of Mr Sick Puppy.”

Axl took a big swig of his coffee before speaking. “Ian knew though, he made a beeline for Slash then slugged him in the gut no questions asked.” 

Duff nodded his head in agreement.

Axl continued. “Vince and Nikki were watching and didn’t seem surprised, like they knew it was gonna happen.” 

“I don’t think Vince or Nikki would grass on Slash though.” Duff said but didn’t sound convincing.

Axl rolled his eyes. “Huh, yes they would, I’m telling you, they set him up.”

“Makes sense.” Stevie agreed. “And you said someone was in the apartment nosing that night.”

“Fucking twats.” Izzy growled. 

Later that afternoon….

Slash had lost track of time; he didn’t know how long he’d been bound to the radiator, two days, maybe three, all he knew was his body was racked in pain. It was unbearable and no matter how he tried he couldn’t find a comfortable position. The constraints didn’t allow for much movement, the plastic cord binding his wrists together had dug deep into his skin and the thick rope keeping him tied to the radiator had rubbed his arms raw. His shoulders ached from his arms being forced up into an unnatural position for so long, the pain and discomfort meant he had only been able to sleep for short periods at a time to then wake up to pains shooting through his muscles, he felt thoroughly miserable. Hour after hour he had been in a constant state of being too hot or trembling because he was too cold. Worse than that he’d had the humiliation of being forced to wet himself, he’d held on for as long as he could but in the end, he’d had no choice, so now here he was sat in damp jeans that reeked of urine. 

After the first night, slipping in and out of consciousness and daybreak finally arriving the room had filled with sunlight from the window and he was able to take in his surroundings. The room was practically bare, a small wooden table and a couple of chairs stood in the middle of the room and over in one of the far corners a pile of junk with a dusty tarpaulin casually slung over it. The room was obviously unused so nobody would be coming to rescue him any time soon, he had shouted and stamped his feet on the floorboards for hours, pulling at the constraints but nobody came, he knew he was completely at the mercy of Ian.

By nightfall he realised he must still be in the club, hearing the faint sound of music reverberating through the floorboards and the sounds carried up from people outside hollering drunk and laughing. The hum of traffic passing by and life continuing on as normal whilst he was trapped up here without their knowledge. He’d panicked when the thought occurred to him that maybe Ian wasn’t coming back, and he would just be left here to rot. 

How many times had it gone from dark to light? He had no idea; all he knew was he had never felt so alone and vulnerable in his life.

CLICK….

Slash’s body tensed as he heard the sound of a key unlocking the door, Ian and Sick Puppy walked in. Ian strode across the room making his way towards Slash closely followed by Sick Puppy. 

Slash instinctively huddled against the wall drawing his legs in close to his chest, he was acutely aware of his urine stained jeans as the two men approached him. 

“Fuck me he stinks.” Sick Puppy commented. “Looks like he’s pissed himself.”

Degraded and intimidated Slash glared at Sick Puppy he wasn’t going to show him he was afraid.

Ian ignored Sick Puppy’s comments and crouched down in front of Slash.

“Have you learnt your lesson?” He asked. “Or do you still want to leave?”

Slash bit his lip, he wanted to tell him to fuck off and go to hell but instead shook his head. 

“I’m sorry Boss I’ve learnt my lesson, I…I want to stay.” He lied.

“I’m not sure I believe you.” Ian responded, his expression indifferent and not giving anything away. 

“Please…. let me go, I promise I won’t try to leave.” Slash begged, all he could think about was stopping the pain and getting out of this hellhole of a room. He longed to see Izzy, make sure he was ok, and nothing had happened to him.

Ian pulled out a bottle of water from his jacket pocket and unscrewed the cap, holding the bottle to Slash’s lips so he could take a drink. Slash desperately drank the water from the bottle his bound hands grasping instinctively in thin air as he gulped the water down, he hadn’t realised how thirsty he was.

Ian withdrew the bottle. “How do I know you won’t try and run again?” He asked.

Dismayed at the water bottle being taken away Slash leant forward desperately trying to reach for an extra gulp. Leaning back against the wall in defeat as he watched Ian screw the lid back on. 

“I won’t Boss, I promise, I’m sorry… please let me out of here.” 

Ian’s expression didn’t change. “I need some guarantees that you mean what you say.”

“I’m telling the truth.” Slash insisted, he was doing his best to sound sincere. 

“I wouldn’t believe anything that comes out of his gobshite mouth.” Sick Puppy concluded. “Leave me alone with him and I will teach him some discipline.”

“No, please…Boss.” Slash panicked; his eyes wide open in fear he couldn’t press his back against the wall any further as Sick Puppy took a step closer to him.

Without turning around, Ian put his hand up signalling for Sick Puppy to back off.

“You can see the predicament I’m in.” Ian explained. “It doesn’t look good if I just let you go with out being punished. Not dealing with a runaway is bad for business and bad for my reputation.”

“But I won’t try to leave, I swear.” Slash pleaded.

Ian stood up, turning around to face Sick Puppy. “Ok bring him in.”

“What? Bring who in? What’s going on?” Slash asked confused and frightened. Who were they bringing in and why? 

Neither Ian nor Sick Puppy answered him. Ian pulled out one of the chairs, leaning on the back of it as he waited for Sick Puppy to return. Slash stared at him helplessly not knowing what was going to happen next.

He didn’t have to wait long, a few minutes later Sick Puppy returned pushing somebody into the room, their hands were bound behind their back and a cloth bag was covering their head. Slash already knew who it was he couldn’t fail to recognise the long gangly legs as the person was roughly pushed down onto the chair. It was Duff, what the fuck was going on?

Ian pulled the bag off Duff’s head and watched both of their reactions.

“Duff.” Slash shouted, wriggling in an attempt to free himself from the radiator even though he knew it was futile. 

Duff couldn’t respond, he had tape over his mouth, he was breathing heavily and could only make muffling sounds as he tried to speak.

Sick Puppy left the room again and moments later returned carrying a big plastic bottle, one of the two litre milk bottles they sold down at the store, but it didn’t look like it had milk in it any more the contents looked darker through the white plastic. 

Sick Puppy was grinning in a twisted way, he looked excited as he held the bottle up for both Duff and Slash to see. “Chicken blood.” He said. “Fresh today.”

Slash still hadn’t clocked on what was about to happen, but Duff had figured it out as he frantically squirmed in the chair, babbling incoherently under his gag. Ian held him down as Sick Puppy approached him.

Sick Puppy pulled away the tape covering Duff’s mouth and removed the lid from the bottle.

“Fuck no, please don’t…don’t.” Duff tried to refuse the bottle moving his head from side to side and thrashing out with his legs. Ian had him pinned down by the shoulders. 

Undeterred Sick Puppy grabbed a handful of Duff’s blonde hair and yanked his head back pouring the contents of the bottle down Duff’s throat. Duff choked and wretched as the blood was rapidly poured down his throat dripping down his neck and spattering on the floorboards.

“Stop…for fuck sake stop.” Slash yelled incensed seeing his friend being treated in this way. “Please stop… I’ll stay, I promise I’ll stay.” He begged sobbing.

Ian and Sick Puppy laughed watching Duff and Slash squirm. 

“Ok that’s enough.” Ian concurred and Sick Puppy stopped pouring the blood down Duff’s throat. Coughing and spluttering Duff looked like he needed to throw up. 

“Take him back and bring in the next one.” Ian ordered.

Slash stared at Ian in disbelief as Sick Puppy dragged Duff out of the room.

In the apartment Izzy, Axl and Stevie were sat on the bedroom floor scared, hands tied behind their backs, gagged and bags over their heads. Steven was watching over them making sure they wouldn’t make any attempt to escape. 

Axl was sat cross-legged trying to stay calm, unable to see what was going on but aware one of them had been dragged out of the room, he could hear the other two breathing heavy and concentrated on his own breathing. There was nothing they could do but sit and wait.

“You boys are going to learn a harsh lesson today; one you won’t forget in a hurry.” Steven addressed them his voice sounded menacing. He bent down and whispered in Stevie’s ear. “Don’t cry sweetie if you cry your nose will block and you won’t be able to breath.

Axl could hear what he assumed to be Stevie sniffling back a sob.

Sick Puppy came back into the room roughly shoving Duff onto the bed.  
“Ginge you’re up next.” 

Sick Puppy grabbed Axl pulling him to his feet and guided him out of the room leaving Izzy and Stevie sat on the floor and Duff sat on the bed his hands still tied behind his back. 

Slash watched on in dismay as he recognised Axl being brought into the room by Sick Puppy and again forced to sit in the chair. Ian removed the bag of Axl’s head, his eyes immediately fell on the sight of Slash bound to the radiator. Ian ripped the gag away from Axl’s mouth making him yelp then for an instant he felt relief as he was able to breath properly. 

Slash felt terrible his face giving away something bad was about to happen.

Axl felt his neck snap back and his head held in place by Ian as Sick Puppy held a tub up to his face so he could see the contents. It was live maggots squirming around in the tub. Axl kicked a leg out and tried to slide down on the chair in a vain attempt to avoid the maggots. 

“No....God…no.” He felt the revolting wriggling creatures being tipped down his throat as he gurgled and choked unable to finish his words of protest as he convulsed in the chair and tried his best not to swallow.

“Fuck you, fuck you both, you sick bastards.” Slash screamed at them tugging at his restraints. “I’m fucking leaving, you can’t make me stay here you sick fucks.” 

Sick Puppy didn’t stop until the tub was empty, the floor around the chair was covered in maggots and Axl spat out a mouthful as soon as the tub was yanked away. 

Ian jerked him off the chair grabbing him by the arm he pushed him towards Slash.

“You can thank your little friend for that, he doesn’t care about any of you, just himself.” 

“It’s not true.” Slash sobbed, angry and frustrated he couldn’t look Axl in the eye.

“Take him back.” Ian ordered.

Sick Puppy placed the bag over Axl’s head and lead him out of the room.

Ian stood over Slash. “You’re going nowhere you snivelling little shit.”

“You can’t keep me here.” Slash retaliated.

“I can do whatever I want.” Ian kicked Slash hard his foot landing on Slash’s thigh.

Slash yelped in pain. “I hate you, I fucking hate you.” He bawled, tears streaming down his face. “Let me go, please I’ll do whatever you want just let me go.”

“I’m not gonna do that yet, not until you convince me that’s the right thing to do.”

“Boss please… it is the right thing, I swear I won’t try to leave, I don’t want to go anywhere…please believe me.” Slash sobbed past caring what he must have looked like.

Sick Puppy returned to the room dragging Stevie in with him and forced him to sit on the chair. 

“No.” Slash wailed. “Please no more.”


End file.
